Roommate
by stela
Summary: Aoshi esta devuelta.Un anuncio de alquiler roba su curiosidad.La dueña del apartamento será su roommate.Saitô no para de decirle Baka y Sano anda de caza corazones de discoteca.Una historia de amor con intervención mafiosa en un musical escrito. ultimo ca
1. Tu mejor amigo

Los personajes de Ruruoni Kenshin pertenecen al Sr. Watsuki.

La canción que comienza este capítulo es de la banda Reik y el titulo es 'Yo quisiera ser'.

La historia de este fanfic y los personajes **no relacionados** a Rurouni Kenshin son míos

"_Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lagrimas, de amores perdidos, Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, Yo solo te acaricio, y me dices, por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos? yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo, me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por que te desvelas y te desesperas yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada, Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada._

_Tu te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando, y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto y tu vida.. _

_**"Yo quisiera ser tu llanto y tu vida..."**_

Pensando en esa canción Aoshi la abrazaba tratando de calmarla. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces habían sido, pero siempre era igual. Siempre era el pañuelo de lágrimas de Leena. Siempre le rompían el corazón. "Ella es un magneto para los hombres, en especial los mas idiotas"

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Leena le habló mientras continuaba recostada sobre el pecho de Aoshi. ( Y que mejor pañuelo podría ser ese. La mayoría de las chicas se derretiría por estar en el lugar de ella. A sus 25 años era un chico bien formado, sus músculos, abdominales y brazos fuertes, 6'3", cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro.)

Pero ella no pensaba en él de esa manera, Aoshi lo sabia y eso era lo que más le dolía. Nunca dejaba mostrar ninguna expresión, pero no tan solo con Leena si no con todo en general, tenia el sobrenombre de 'témpano de hielo' por su forma de ser. Pero de todas las chicas disponibles, de todas las que se le lanzaban por algo de su atención, era esta, la que no lo veía mas que como un amigo, la que le hacia mover el piso al hombre de hielo.

"¿Sabes lo que hizo ese maldito infeliz?". Ahí era cuando Aoshi empezaba a aguantar, tenia que escuchar todos los detalles. Pero era tan obstinado y un tanto masoquista que la continuaba escuchando cada vez y no permitiría a su corazón desahogarse, pensando que al tenerla a ella recostada sobre él no podía dejarlo hacer un movimiento diferente, tener un latido distinto para que no se diera cuenta.

"Descaradamente me pidió...tu sabes...y yo no quise le dije que no por que solo hacia dos semanas que lo conocía y me gritó: '!que una como tu se fija en eso! Me tienes esperando tanto tiempo jugando al perrito faldero tras de ti y después nada. Para que mas podía quererte yo, que mas podrías esperar '" Ahí las lágrimas empezaron tan fuertes como cuando llegó al apartamento, que ella y Aoshi compartían, y cayó de rodillas. "Le di una buena derecha que lo hizo caerse… ya sabes como soy...me dijo tantas cosas horribles mientras corrí alejándome de él, no seré una santa pero… sinceramente… me sentí horrible, sucia...¿en verdad soy así, Aoshi?"

"No eres así Leena, no lo eres y yo lo se."

"Todo es culpa del idiota de Sanouske". Así siguió diciendo entre murmullos y sollozos hasta que se quedó dormida, abrazada a él en el sofá. Y ¡OH, sí!, si que Sanouske había sido bastante culpable.

Aoshi conocía bien la historia. Cuando lo de Sanouske ella estaba saliendo con Jack, un policía de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, de unos 5'8" y que a Aoshi le caía como petardo.

Todo comenzó desde el primer día. Esa mañana Aoshi acababa de regresar a la ciudad donde creció y estaba decidido a encontrar un apartamento lo más rápido posible, pasar inadvertido unos días y luego ir a saludar a su hermano cuando se estableciera para evitar tener la presión de este insultándolo a la vez que se acomodaba nuevamente. Mientras leía los avisos del periódico uno le llamó la atención:

**SE BUSCA UN/A ROOMMATE**

**GASTOS A LA MITAD**

**TEL:-**

Le pareció interesante y llamó mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Por otro lado Saito había tenido un mal día y para completarlo le ordenaron dar la orientación inicial al nuevo recluta, lo mas que odiaba en el mundo (realmente una de todas las cosas que él odiaba), y para concluir tuvo que acompañarlo en su primer patrullaje. Varias cuadras después de la estación se volteó y en tono agresivo y rostro muy serio le dijo al chico: "Este trabajo se basa en reglas así que abre bien tus oídos y escucha chico nuevo por que no lo voy a repetir", hizo una pausa para encender un cigarrillo y continuo, "la primera no te metas conmigo y mantente a distancia y la segunda sigue instrucciones de tus superiores, o sea yo, y no hagas preguntas idiotas; así te evitaras problemas", concluyó poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Sintiendo que alguien lo miraba se volteó y al momento de dar los buenos días a los civiles entrometidos. Encontró en su lugar a Aoshi acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabello lacio color chocolate con destellos rojos largo que le rozaba la cintura, ojos azul grisáceos y de piel aceitunada, la chica que había puesto el aviso.

"!Vaya!, Aoshi Shinomori. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

"Tres años", contesto este fríamente.

Se le acercó calmadamente y nadie vio el instante en que su puño salió solo que había conectado con la cara de su hermano. Leena y Jack se miraron asombrados por la reacción del oficial y al ver que el otro oficial no hacía nada, sin pensarlo se paró frente a Aoshi con la vista clavada en los ojos color miel de Saitou y comenzó a gritarle sobre brutalidad policíaca y tantas otras cosas que este se quedó sorprendido por la explosividad de la chica. Le sorprendió el temple de esta chica, gritarle a un oficial de alto rango y que además se había mostrado violento hacia un ciudadano no hacia más de un minuto, de verdad que esta chica debía ser algo. Saito puso su famosa sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo:

"¡_Hey, girly_! esto no es lo que piensas. Además no deberías ser tan...explosiva"

"!Ah, no! y ¿usted, cree que es el más indicado para decirme como comportarme ante un acto tan violento como el suyo?..."

"Es cosa de familia. El idiota al que estas defendiendo es mi estupido hermano y estas son las consecuencias de llegar a la ciudad y no avisar a su familia" Esto último lo dijo mirando a Aoshi directamente a los ojos.

Leena se volteó con ojos bien abiertos y sin pensar las consecuencias para su próxima negociación le dio una bofetada. Aoshi lo vió venir y pensando que no sería tan dolorosa no se movió ya que después de todo solo era una chica hermosa que a primera vista se veía muy delicada y sin mucha fuerza para desplegar. Pero se equivocó, la bofetada le dolió tanto como el puño de Saitou.

"Si no fuera por la situación, creedme que no hubiese sido una bofetada por que no suelo ser tan '_sweet' _cuando me molesto¿sabes?"

Mirando algo sorprendido a Aoshi, Saito, sin importarle que Leena estuviera parada justo entre medio de ambos le dijo: "Idiota,… esta si tiene mi bendición es mejor que hagas algo y no la pierdas. Solo espero que no sigas siendo tan idiota como siempre"

"Saitou nobaka" susurró Aoshi.

Leena se volteó hacia Saitou de forma cordial y con una sonrisita sexy en los labios diciéndole. "Oficial disculpe, pero a mal interpretado algo. El caso es que el Sr. Shinomori y yo no somos pareja ni nada, sucede que estoy alquilando un apartamento e íbamos de camino a verlo. Pero por lo ocurrido dudo mucho que él vaya aceptar continuar con esto. Así que si me disculpan..." se movió haciéndose paso entre ambos hombres para marcharse.

Pero antes de alejarse por completo se dirigió a Jack le dijo: "¡Oh! antes que me olvide. !Usted, oficial! Si va a actuar de esa manera ante cualquier altercado, creame que se equivocó de carrera.", y sin mirar atrás continuo su camino.

Saito le dijo a Aoshi en un tono bajo que no se iba a quedar en su casa y que hiciera algo. Pero en el momento que este iba a reaccionar, Jack la llamó y mirándola seriamente le dijo que no podía hablar así de la gente sin conocerla y en un drástico cambio le sonrió ofreciéndole tarjeta con su número.

"Me encantaría que supiera más de mí en una cena amistosa. Que pase buen día" Jack se volteó diciendo esta última frase levantando su mano derecha en despedida y siguió con su ruta de patrullaje.

Saitou quien no se sorprende por nada, estaba boquiabierto pero con su usual estilo acomodó su gorra y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, quien no mostraba ninguna emoción por lo sucedido, y le dijo: "Esta si hubiese sido buena" y continuo, dándole los Buenos Días a Leena al pasar a su lado.

Aoshi continuaba en la misma posición, sin mover un músculo viendo como Leena comenzaba a alejarse nuevamente. Pero sabia que Saitou no lo dejaría quedarse en su casa y no podía solamente llegar así como así a casa de cualquiera de sus amigos; su única opción era olvidar lo sucedido, llamar a la chica que se alejaba de él y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo aunque fuera temporal. Antes de perderse al doblar en la esquina la llamó: "!Leena!..., todavía falta ver el apartamento."

Esta se volteó sin poder esconder su sorpresa y ya que había dado todo por perdido solo pudo decir "¿Ah?". El chico se veía un hombre serio y ella lo abofeteo por que no pudo evitar contener sus impulsos.

"El apartamento, quisiera verlo, luego tomaré una decisión"

"!Oh!, en esta misma acera, sígame" '_Este chico si que es lento', _pensó

De camino al apartamento ninguno dijo una palabra en el camino. Pero ella pensaba que este era un chico realmente silencioso y él, que ella era mas explosiva que Misao.

_'Misao¿qué será de ella, qué estará haciendo ahora?, realmente fui un tonto y la perdí.' _Aoshi salió de su pensamiento al ver el edificio al que entraron cuando Leena le dijo que habían llegado mientras abría la puerta. Aunque en el anuncio no había ninguna descripción del apartamento, él esperaba que fuera muchas cosas, menos lujoso.

La decoración era como sacada de una revista. Ella se quedó aguardando en la puerta mientras Aoshi daba una mirada exhaustiva a cada detalle del apartamento, pero no dejaba mostrar ninguna emoción. Como él no decía ni una palabra ella decidió hablarle: "El apartamento está pago, yo soy la propietaria. El acuerdo es este: pagas el mantenimiento son solo $200.00 y los otros gastos, lo que compres y pongas en lugares accesibles le pones tu nombre y así nadie los tocará, si no le pones nombre no soy responsable, no ensucies mucho y se vas a tener fiesta o visita prolongada me avisas con tiempo, si incumples a la segunda vez estas fuera con todas tus cosas en la calle en 15 minutos."

Adelantándose se acercó a una puerta que abrió con unas llaves que tenia previamente separada de las de ella y le dijo que ese sería su cuarto. El cuarto era enorme, la pintura de las paredes era azul oscuro y el techo azul claro, estaba muy limpio, la pintura se veía de buena calidad, las puertas de los clóset eran de espejo y el piso de mármol.

"Sabes que lo que rompas lo pagas."

"Me encanta la pintura. El pago del pintor debió ser enorme, quien fuera hizo un trabajo excelente"

Con una sonrisa coqueta le contestó: "Pintor no creo, pintora si, y gracias por el cumplido"

Aoshi la miró fijamente con un porte muy serio, pero estaba asombrado. Una chica de dinero como ella aparentaba y haciendo todas las cosas que hacia y ¿no se preocupaba de traer un extraño a su casa para vivir con ella?

"¿No te preocupa el hecho de que un total extraño viva contigo?"

Leena sencillamente no le contestó y le pregunto si aceptaría o no. Obviamente él aceptó, por que si no, no se encontraría en la situación en que estaba; recordando esto con ella acurrucada en su pecho.

_Bien¿que les parece? Denme su reviews._

_Próximamente lo estaré traduciendo al inglés._

_Un poco OOC de parte de Aoshi pero pues, no lo pude evitar._


	2. lo recordaba muy bien

_Bien chicas espero que les guste. Gracias a Ayann que me animó a seguir este fic. Muchas se preguntaran ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA MISAO?, pues eso se va a contestar mas adelante en el fic. Recuerden que estos chicos son grandecitos y haran cositas de gente grande._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y por mas que le ruege el sujeto no va a soltar esa minita de oro. Asi que por aqui nos conformamos con soñar par de cositas con ellos y pasar el rato. _:)

**Capítulo 2**

La parte de pañuelo de lágrimas comenzó, como ella dijo antes de quedarse dormida sobre Aoshi, por culpa de Sanouske. Jack le había dado su número a Leena y mientras Aoshi hacia su mudanza lo único que se escuchaba era el parloteo de Leena al teléfono. Aunque se sentía un poco curioso por lo que podrían estar hablando, no se acercó por dos motivos. El primero es por que él no era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos su curiosidad, por que sencillamente el mismo se lo prohibía; y la segunda razón es que no hubiese sido bueno comenzar a parecer un entrometido.

Ese día Leena no se estuvo quieta. Se sentaba en la sala, luego en la cocina, entraba al cuarto, volvía y salía, parecía una abeja dando vueltas por todo el apartamento. Los hombres de la mudanza la seguían con la mirada prácticamente comiéndosela, pero ella o no se daba cuenta o sencillamente no le importaba. Pero los de la mudanza dejaron de mirarla al percatarse que su cliente no estaba muy contento por la situación y les estaba dando una mirada de asesino.

Al día siguiente confirmó que con quien hablaba Leena era Jack. Aoshi salió a almorzar con Saitou y durante 15 minutos ninguno dijo una palabra, y Saitou se estaba hartando de esto así que rompió el silencio a su 'forma': "Hermano, eres un idiota", mostrando su distintiva sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ahora ¿por qué soy idiota, Saitou?"

"Ayer dejaste pasar una gran oportunidad con una chica que ya se había ganado mi bendición,( de eso Aoshi tomó nota, por que eso era algo muuuuuuyyyy extraño) !esa si que te puede poner en tu lugar!. Tiene los pantalones para callar a un Shinomori y la astucia como para que no le gritemos de respuesta. Tras que la perdiste, la perdiste con mi estupido nuevo recluta a quien ahora tengo fastidiándome para que le de la noche del viernes libre en su primera semana de trabajo. Además es el idiota mas grande que he visto¿cómo puede contar **TODO** lo que hace con su chica." Saito dijo esto último por que deseaba ver la reacción de Aoshi y molestarlo un poco para su propia satisfacción y desquite.

Pero Aoshi tomó nota de esto, por que ahora si que Jack se le salió. Aguantó mucho para no dejar mostrar nada, pero su hermano lo conocía muy bien y levantando su ceja izquierda le dijo:

"Y lo peor de todo te mudaste con ella. Ahí si que te ganaste el gran premio del estupido del año". Diciendo eso encendió su cigarrillo y se acomodó en la silla para continuar hundiendo a su hermano quien como siempre no decía nada o en el caso de que hablara era conciso, al grano y con pocas palabras. Pero sabia bien que por dentro era como una bomba de tiempo, carcomiéndose con todas las cosas y algún día explotaría nuevamente tal como lo había hecho el día que se fue de la ciudad.

-"Para concluir idiota, solo me quedan 30 minutos de almuerzo puedes decirme que carajo hiciste durante los pasados tres años. Esa última chica que perdiste te hizo desaparecer; pero sabes que fue tu culpa por ser un pedazo de hielo"

Aoshi, aunque no se movía ni un centímetro y vagamente pestañeaba; se estaba debatiendo entre levantarse y marcharse o golpear a su hermano por traer... a, a ella a la conversación. Pero la respuesta que dio sorprendió a Saitou no por sincera si no por planificada.

"Sé que mi anterior partida fue muy repentina"

_'Ahora se volvió político, demasiada diplomacia y lo mato.',_ pensó Saitou.

"Terminé mi bachillerato en arte, viajé un poco y pienso abrir una galería de arte"

_'Maravilloso el mismo idiota de siempre, nada interesante, que podría esperar y pensar que a Tokio le va a encantar todo esto.'_

"No se supone que en la universidad uno se emborrache, salga con chicas locas y vaya a fiesta salvajes" Le dijo en tono burlón Saito.

"Ah" fue la grandiosa respuesta del 'iceberg'

Saitou se terminó su café y levantándose de la mesa se acomodó su gorra y le dijo: "Hermanito, te regalo la cuenta y recuerda llevar flores a la tumba de mamá, al menos haz algo con sentido."

"..."

O_H SI, AOSHI LO RECORDABA TODO MUY BIEN _

_Gracias por leer y recuerden presionar ese botoncito azul que esta ahi abajo._

_Ciao!!_


	3. Los Gatos Caen de Pie

Gracias a todas las que dejaron Reviews y a mi amiga Ayann por las amenazas. Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho por que de verdad me esforcé. Nos leemos.

Disclaimer: Cuando verifiqué mi e-mail el señor Watsuki no habia dado contestación a mi propuesto. A menos que me haya equivocado de dirección, lo cual es muy posible. Así que mientras tanto siguen siendo de él los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin y yo hago esto por amor al arte.

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**Los Gatos Caen de Pie**_

Los primeros dos meses Leena andaba en las nubes y prácticamente no hablaba con Aoshi. Llegaba tarde en la noche y cuando él llegaba ella no estaba. Sabia todo lo que pasaba con ella por Saitou, quien por molestarlo le recontaba todo lo que Jack hablaba en la estación. No era el estilo de Saitou pero le encantaba hundir a su hermano y solo por eso: _'Al diablo con el estilo'._

El día en que la catástrofe empezó ambos hermanos se encontraron para almorzar y Saitou le contó que ya se estaba hartando de Jack y su gran bocota. Odiaba a los hombres que no pueden guardar secretos y mantenerse para sí sus cosas privadas. No le bastaba con pedir días libres si no que contaba para que eran a sus compañeros y eso le estaba causando problemas a Saitou. Así que pensaba darle el papeleo que se había acumulado de los otros oficiales y dejarlo tan atascado en papeles esta tarde que no tendría tiempo ni de ir al baño. Realmente Saitou disfrutaba eso.

Aoshi sabia que esa noche Jack y Leena saldrían; pero no dijo nada, por que aunque sabia que estaba mal lo que Saitou planeaba, no le agradaban tampoco los hombres habladores. Además que podría pasar. Quizá por fin ella saldría de ese idiota que la tenía de anuncio público a su machismo; era por su propio bien.

Esa noche Leena estaba preparada para bailar hasta morir, beber como loca y llevar a Jack a su apartamento, donde le tenia una 'sorpresa'. Aunque sabia que Aoshi estaba allí, realmente ella tampoco se metía en sus cosas así que según ella él no tenia que meterse en sus asuntos.

Al llegar al pub, pensaba que estaba tarde pero no vio a Jack así que se sentó en la barra y ordenó. Desde el otro lado estaba Sanouske quien desde que la vio entrar le puso la mirada encima. Él estaba molesto con Megumi, su 'novia' (por que no era nada oficial) y se habían peleado fuerte en la mañana, así que esa noche no se detendría ante nada. Esta noche saldría de cacería como solía hacer antes de estar con ella. _'¿Qué se cree? Estoy harto de que me compare con Kenshin. "Kenshin esto o aquello otro", eso es lo que hace siempre. ¡¡¡Aaaahhhhh¿y qué me encuentro hoy? A ella tratando de seducirlo. ¡POR DIOS!, su vecino esta comprometido y es mi amigo.' _Con eso aquel 'shot' de tequila y ron bajó rápidamente por su garganta dejando el amargo y refrescante sabor caliente del olvido.

Una hora mas tarde le dio un repaso a aquella chica que había visto llegar vestida con una minifalda de cuero negra súper ajustada, camisa negra con destellos plateados que dejaba ver su cintura y botas de tacón, y que aún estaba sola mas un poco molesta. _"Así que el novio no llegó, perfecto" _pensó Sanouske, mientras se le acercaba. Le buscó conversación y comenzaron a hablar y bebieron y bebieron…...

Llegaron de madrugada al apartamento de Leena borrachos y besándose apasionadamente. Aoshi sintió que cerraron la puerta, escuchó la risa de Leena y su voz diciéndole a alguien que no hiciera ruido. Cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse se puso los audífonos llenos de opera que había dejado olvidados, ya se imaginaba y realmente no quería enterarse. Solo se preguntaba como Jack había conseguido escapar de Saitou.

En la mañana Aoshi salía de su habitación hacia el baño y justo cuando iba a poner su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, alguien la abrió de el otro lado. Para su sorpresa, un hombre con el rostro cubierto por la toalla con que se frotaba y aunque le parecía conocido no era Jack. No se le parecía en lo mas mínimo. Jack era, como decirlo, un poco menos bronceado¡Ah! Vamos el tipo era blanco como un papel, y este era bastante bronceado. Pero el comentario de ese chico lo dejó frío y parpadeando:

"Esta chica si que sabe como hacer las cosas y eso que tenia mucho alcohol en el sistema, ojalá se repitiera.". Y mas congelado aún cuando lo reconoció.

"¿Sano?"

"¿A..Aoshi?...¿Qué...qué haces aquí?"

"Vivo aquí", le contestó fríamente.

"¿Con Leena?", con un tono bastante preocupado y una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa en sus ojos. Lo menos que quería era tener un problema con Aoshi ahora que lo veía nuevamente.

"No con ella, solamente aquí…., soy su roommate"

"Ah, pssssttt", suspiró Sano, "Eso me tranquiliza amigo y ¿no has intentado nada?, no sabes de lo que te pierdes", y si Sanouske lo dice, "aunque eso no es extraño de ti, solías perderte siempre de las mejores cosas en la escuela. Y, de hecho ¿cuándo volviste?"

TOK, TOK, TOK

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Aoshi y Sano se miraron para ver quien de los dos abriría pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a Leena, quien iba como en automático más dormida que otra cosa, directo a abrir la puerta con una pijama de pantalón muy corto y camisilla translucida y un gran dolor de cabeza comenzando.

Al abrir la puerta se le espantó el sueño por completo y fue remplazado por una expresión de genuino coraje.

"¿Jack?", preguntó sarcásticamente y arrastrando el nombre entre sus dientes.

"Sí, ese es mi nombre" contestó en tono seco el chico al que se le destruyó la sonrisa y casi se le cae el ramo de rosas de las manos al ver a los dos sujetos que se encontraban tras de ella.

"!NO DIGAS! POR QUE CASI LO OLVIDO CUANDO TE ESPERE TODA LA NOCHE Y NO LLEGASTE", le dijo mientras hacia énfasis con sus manos.

"¿De veras lo recuerdas¿Quién es **ese**?"

Pensando que se refería a Aoshi ni siquiera miró hacia donde apuntaba Jack con su dedo y con sarcasmo y tirantez le contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos: "Si te refieres al chico sexy, fuerte, de cabello negro y ojos azules...es solo mi roommate¿no me digas que estas celoso?".

"Eso ya lo sé ese es EL HERMANO DE **MI** JEFE !**YO**! me refiero **al otro,…** al de cabello castaño."

En ese momento el mundo a Leena se le detuvo, abrió los ojos como dos platos y sintió que la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, la resaca explotó y recordó completamente la noche anterior. Lentamente se volteó esperando no ver lo que sabía vería y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Sanouske y el rostro sin emoción de Aoshi. Lo mas que hubiese deseado Leena en ese momento era que Sano hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada para poder inventar algo que la sacara de aquella penosa situación y si era posible que lo ataran a una roca y lo echaran al río, no seria mala idea; !pero NOOOO!, el tarado abrió la boca.

"Con él no me quedé anoche, no soy gay", dijo apuntando con su dedo a Aoshi, quien había olvidado respirar. Ella tenia unos deseos intensos de estrangularlo, pero los nervios ganaron y comenzó a temblar. Hubo un profundo silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de las flores al caer al suelo y la puerta cerrarse rápidamente. Alcanzó a ver el perfil de Jack rojo de ira y las rosas tiradas en el suelo.

Sólo se la oía llorar y pedir perdón, como si fuera un susurro de viento. Aoshi golpeó en la cabeza a Sano y le dijo: "¿Por qué siempre haces esto?" Sanouske se movió hacia Leena pero esta rápidamente le dijo que se fuera, sin mirarlo. Sin decir nada este recogió su ropa y se marchó. Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio; solo mirando, como una estatua.

Leena pasó por su lado con la mirada en el suelo. Pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se sujetó a ella y le dijo a Aoshi: "No necesito tu compasión ni mucho menos que me recrimines. Lo que vayas a decir, dilo ahora, por que no quiero escuchar nada de esto después."

"No,...pero estaré por aquí si necesitas algo". Se volteó para ir a su destino original cuando un golpeó fuerte en el suelo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. El sonido era Leena, quien se había desmayado. La tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama de esta. Le revisó la cabeza por si tenia algún golpe, pero al no ver nada se fue alejando de ella. Antes de estar fuera de su alcance, con sus ojos cerrados ella le tomó la mano y le pidió que no la dejara sola. Sin soltarla, se recostó junto a ella y la acompañó hasta que estuvo completamente dormida, entonces salió de la habitación.

Al levantarse se acercó a él en silencio observándolo mientras dormía en el sofá.

_'Pensé que te encontraría a mi lado. Quizá aprovechándote como cualquier otro,...pero tú...sencillamente eres diferente." _Suavemente le acercó su mano al rostro para mover algunos mechones que tenia cubriéndole los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, abrió los ojos y le sujetó la mano fuertemente. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con los corazones agitados; pero rápidamente Leena reaccionó y le sonrió.

_!Qué rayos! Ella no, no es …no es ella, no es… Misao. Casi muero del susto. Es Leena y¿sonriendo¿Por qué¿a caso ella….?_

"Soy yo, Leena...ehhh, puedes soltarme es que me estas apretando un poco fuerte y..."

"Oh, lo siento", le contestó mientras controlaba sus emociones.

Leena se sentó en la mesa de cristal, justo frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos buscó fuerzas para decirle:

-"Puede que parezca lo contrario pero no soy una de esas chicas dramáticas que se hacen las victimas. No necesito tu lástima y no la quiero ni la merezco. Por que se muy bien tomar mi responsabilidad y.."

-"No tienes que explicarme nada."

-"Vives aquí y creo que es justo explicarte algunas cosas sobre mí así nos evitaremos problemas."

Aoshi quería desesperadamente cambiar de tema. Haber presenciado aquella escena al comenzar su día, pues, no era algo muy agradable que digamos.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

-"Si. Gracias por ayudarme, pero recuerda que aquí no tienes que hacer nada por compromiso y tampoco se espera que hagas nada fuera de lo que acordamos."

-"Mi forma de ser y en la forma que me educaron no me permite dejar a una chica tirada en el suelo."

_'OOOK, solo por cortesía. Así esta mejor'_, pensó Leena y levantándose de la mesa le dijo: "¡Bueno!. No vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas a esto. Lo hecho, hecho está." Dedicándole una de esas sonrisas coquetas de ella continuó: "Tengo hambre. Prepararé algo para ambos lo comas o no." Una vez cerca de la cocina le gritó en un tono oriental, por que ella sabía que él lo era, "¡Ven! Los gatos caen de pie, neh?"

Aoshi no podía dejar de pensar que su sonrisa era brillante, pero en su mirada pudo ver detrás de la fachada. Había algo, algo mas grade que el hecho de que su novio la dejara. Aún así todas esas veces que ella volvía corazón en mano y hecha un desastre para que él la protegiera, en la mañana siempre le miraba con una sonrisa llena de una actitud positiva y vida. Lo cual siempre le intrigaba y le hacia no dejar de pensar en esa mujer que solo le permitía a él cuidar de ella. Con ninguno de sus novios o amantes se sentaba a hablar o comer como lo hacia con él, sencillamente cómoda y relajada como un gatito con su dueño. A ellos no les permitía protegerla ni pasar a un nivel de relación mas allá de la cama, no, no con ninguno.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él completamente y entonces la abrazó con mas fuerza hacia si.

_Chicas no desesperen lo que pasó con Misao y donde esta y todo eso que quieren saber se irá contestando poco a poco. Si les cuento ahora no hay sorpresa ¿okies?_

_Se cuidan y recuerden el botoncito que esta por ahí abajo._

_Ciao!!!! ☺_


	4. Interludio de zapatos verdes

Primero les agradezco que pierdan un rato de su tiempo leyendo esto. Segundo gracias por los reviews. Espero que sea de su agrado y nada nos leemos.

**Disclaimer:** Watsuki sigue perdido en acción. Lo que significa que lo personajes de Rurouni Kenshin siguen siendo de él. Ahora….el plot y los personajes no relacionados son míos, míos y míos. Jajaja..!!!

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_Interludio de zapatos verdes_

En la mañana se encontró solo en el sofá. Buscó a Leena por todas partes pero en cambio solo encontró al reloj que burlonamente le mostraba un gran diez. Solo para él. _'Hacia años que no dormía hasta tarde'_, pensó. Dio varias vueltas por su habitación buscando las cosas que necesitaría ese día, hasta que se percató de la pequeña caja sobre su cama. Bajo ella había una nota escrita a mano que leía: "Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida". Sin poder evitarlo una tenue sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios mientras abría la caja.

Adentro un reloj de bolsillo, antiguo, de oro blanco, con acabados en dorado exquisito y su nombre gravado en la parte interior con un diamante en la 'i' de su nombre. La idea de lo que debió costarle le hizo pensar en lo poco que realmente sabia de esa chica. Prácticamente nada diferente a lo de anoche. Nada de su familia, ni de su trabajo, ni de su vida. Entonces se percató de algo; Saitou ya no le llamaba idiota por ella y también la había dejado de mencionar hacia varios meses. De hecho, la última vez le cuestionó de muchas cosas sobre ella, pero él solo lo ignoró. Pero ahora, al pensarlo mejor: 'Saitou, solo cuestiona cuando anda tras algo o sabe algo que nadie mas sabe.'

Aoshi continuó con su baño. Mientras tanto Leena volvió al apartamento con el periódico y uno de esos café de moda. Al ir pasando las páginas vio una foto de Aoshi; lo que le hizo ahogarse con el café. Con los ojos húmedos continuo leyendo el reportaje donde Aoshi explicaba sus motivos y proyecciones tras la apertura de su galería. Para ella ese era un Aoshi que no conocía y para su sorpresa estaba molesta por no saber nada de aquel a quien consideraba un amigo. Su 'amigo' era un hombre famoso y '_no había tenido la decencia de decírmelo, arghhh'_.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello negro haciendo caer gotas que eran ignoradas y sus ojos azules mirando a las preguntas en sí mismo. '_Es lo mas básico. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera se en que trabaja, ni su apellido. ¿Cómo puede pasar esto?...Debe ser por todo el trabajo que he tenido en estos días'. _Resolvió.

Amarró una toalla a su cintura cubriendo las zonas sensibles de su masculinidad y así poder dirigirse a su habitación. Para su sorpresa encontró, al abrir la puerta, a la susodicha causante de sus anteriores pensamientos. La mujer que mas que nada le intrigaba estaba allí frente a él, sujetando un periódico con ambas manos y simulando leer con total desinterés en su presencia.

Interrumpió el silencio: "A veces es interesante las formas en que uno descubre las cosas. El aprendizaje…tiene mucha sutileza. ¿Tú que crees?" Entonces retiró la mirada del periódico para encontrarse frente a frente con sus ojos de hielo. Cualquier otra chica se hubiese quedado helada ante la galantería de un hombre como aquel, que se encontraba semidesnudo frente a ella. Pero Leena solo volteó la página hacia él y le puso la foto en la cara. Sin esperar a que este la tomara, se volteó caminando hacia el sofá murmurando cosas en otro idioma. Decir que Aoshi estaba sorprendido era poco, pero en su rostro no demostró nada.

Haciendo un millón de gestos, Leena se dejó caer en el sofá.

_&&&&&_

_Eso es todo lo que ella quiere._

_Eso es todo lo que es._

_Pero¿quién es ella?_

_¿Ella?_

_Sólo yo y yo, hemos pasado el_

_terror mas histérico _

_en mi vida._

"_Y¿qué puede ser eso?"_

_¡JA! Conoces, tu conoces…_

_pero ahora, eso es_

_algo que ahora veo y que_

_está aquí. _

_Ha cambiado mi mente demasiado._

_Tú¿qué ves?_

_&&&&&_

Tras hacer mil malabares para que el periódico no tocara el suelo, Aoshi solo mostraba su expresión de costumbre y levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta inquisitiva cuando Leena continuó: "¿Cómo es posible Aoshi? Fue algo muy importante para ti…yo me consideraba tu amiga."

-"¿Te…considerabas…mi amiga?", ahora su sorpresa era mayor. 'Amiga'; una palabra muy grande para lo poco que se conocían y que en cierta forma que la usara en pasado y como único detalle de su relación le hacia sentir incomodo.

-"¡SÍ!" Fue la respuesta de ella. Automática sin pensarla dos veces y en parte eso lo tranquilizó. "Bueno, yo te he contado muchas cosas, hemos compartido mucho…"

-"¿Muchas cosas¿Cómo cuales, Leena? Lo único que sé de ti es que llegas llorando cada vez que conoces a un idiota en la calle o que a veces llegas borracha, que vives aquí en este apartamento lujoso, que tu ropa cuesta no menos de ochenta dólares y que escoges a los peores hombres para salir."

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!" Leena se levantó, corrió hacia Aoshi y comenzó a golpearlo. Él solo bloqueaba los golpes pero notó en ella técnicas de ofensa y defensa de _'Kickboxing'; _y no las estaba utilizando al máximo. Quizá aún se estaba controlando. Pero evitando que ella se lastimara él resbaló y se cayó de espalda al suelo, la toalla que llevaba en la cintura se soltó, afortunadamente continuaba cubriéndolo. Leena le agarró fuertemente las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y puso sus piernas entres las de él para inmovilizarlo. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una expresión entre dolida y furiosa: "¡Lo sabía! Eras demasiado perfecto. Tenias que sacármelo en cara. Todos los hombres son iguales, no se por que rayos me importó tanto eso de ti. Después de todo es tu vida y puedes hacer mil malditas cosas y ese es tu problema." Tomó aire y se permitió librarse del coraje.

Había tenido un arrebato de furia como hacia tiempo no necesitaba y eso la desconcertaba. "Después de todo que carazos le puede importar una chica como yo a nadie. Mucho menos a un hombre tan decente como tú." Sus rostros tan cerca, que Aoshi solo podía verle los ojos, sus palabras le habían ahuecado el corazón otro tanto y su calor le hacia acelerar sus latidos de una manera conciente.

-"Leena…yo."

-"No tienes que decir nada, realmente fue una estupidez. No volverá a suceder."

Le dijo tratando de recuperar su control nuevamente. Una chica '_Glamour'_ no podía permitirse estos arrebatos.

Aoshi se sentía mal por lo sucedido, pero el tenerla tan cerca, despierta, sus ojos sin la careta y su perfume; era susceptible, era tierna…, era solo ella, sobre él; así que sin resistirse la besó. Un solo pequeño roce de labios y se sorprendió por haberse dejado llevar. Ni en mil años Aoshi Shinomori se hubiese imaginado a si mismo dejándose llevar por el momento. _'Tal como ella, 'el momento''._

-"Le importas a alguien, Leena, a mí. Pero así como tu no sabias esto, yo no se nada de ti."

Estaba sorprendida por el beso, por escucharlo decir esto y…y…¡por la posición en que se encontraban!. De un salto quedó de pie y le extendió la mano a Aoshi para ayudarlo a levantar.-"Aoshi, lo siento, no debí reaccionar de esta manera." Le dijo mientras este sostenía su mano aún sentado en el suelo. Al levantar la vista hacia ella, la vio rodeada por la luz que entraba por la ventana tras de ella y en ese momento, para Aoshi, ella era una ángel; sin importar todo lo que ella fuese. Entonces recordó algo:

_----Cuando tenia diez años iba caminando por el parque y una bola de fútbol lo golpeo en la cabeza, enviándolo directo al suelo. Una niña de siete años corría asustada hacia él._

_&&&&&_

_He visto un ángel de_

_zapatos verdes._

_He visto un ángel con zapatillas_

_de color verde._

_Es el ángel más hermoso que he visto_

_y está aquí, junto a mí._

_&&&&&_

_-"¡Misao¡Ve lo que hiciste!. Él es uno de mis amigos y si su hermano se entera vas a estar en problemas muy serio. Sólo ruega por que el mismo no te haga nada, él sabe Kempo"_

_-"¡CALLATE CABEZA DE POLLO!, o es que ya has peleado con él."_

_-"¿Está respirando? Misao debes ser mas cuidadosa." Le comentó otra niña._

_-"Sí, Megumi. Ya lo sé. Oye niño¿piensas abrir los ojos hoy? Por que si no estos me van a matar."_

_-"Sí¿qué pasó?", dijo abriendo los ojos mientras trataba de fijar la vista en la niña que lo miraba desde arriba. Con el sol tras de ella; a él le pareció un pequeño ángel.----_

"Aoshi…Aoshi¿estas bien?"

Fijando la vista en Leena solo pudo decir: "Ah"

-"¿Qué, si. Te. Sientes. Bien.? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma." Esto último lo dijo mientras él por fin le permitía ayudarlo.

Pero estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la toalla se le cayó. No se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Leena y solo siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

-"A…Aoshi…"

-"Ummm"

-"Se te cayó esto", le dijo mostrándole la toalla y él se puso pálido como hoja de papel. Ella mantenía sus ojos en los de él mientras le amarraba nuevamente la toalla. Al terminar dejó sus manos sobre sus caderas y le dijo: "Debes pensar que estoy loca."

-"…"

-"Pero no, solamente tomó las casas de la forma en que vienen. Eso me ha costado la fama que tengo ahora y…, … muchas otras cosas".

Leena le tomó la mano y continuó: "Aunque hayamos tenido este…pequeño problema quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, la mejor persona que he conocido. Lamentablemente hay cosas que es mejor no saber…y otras que son reales aunque no creamos en ellas." Aoshi pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Pero en el instante que descifraba ese sentimiento ella lo disfrazó con una gran sonrisa. Como si supiera que esa sonrisa lo enloquecía y la usara en su contra.

'_Aveces pienso que es tan buena como yo controlando sus emociones'_

"Leena ¿que cosas?" Ella le soltó la mano para mirar por la ventana y no le contestó.

-"Leena"

-"¿Hummm?"

-"Las cosas que es mejor no saber".

-"……."

-"Me estas evadiendo."

Sencillamente, Leena, no le contestó y él permaneció unos minutos parado en medio de la sala hasta que fue a su habitación para vestirse e ir a ver a Saitou.

Y si pensaban que este chico no explotaba….JA, si que explotó. Es un hombre por todos los cielos en algún momento lo haría (y esta buenísimo)..Bueno, Bueno Espero que me dejen reviews y me alegren el día.

Botoncito

Botoncito

Botoncito

☺

↓

↓

↓


	5. Los Esqueletos en su Clóset

Gracias a todas por el apoyo y sus reviews. Una bienvenida a los nuevos reviwers Terry Byron y Nanita-chan. Espero que todos sigan leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Como ya sabran los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de Mr. Watsuki. Ahora los personajes no relacionados son mios al igual que esta locura de historia.

Algo mas cualquier parecido con alguna situación real es pura coincidencia este es un trabajo de ficción. Un invento de aburrimiento y de la cultura Bugs Bunny.

Los Esqueletos en su Clóset

Se encontraba entretenido entre su café y un cigarrillo cuando por fin llegó su hermano, quien ocupó la silla frente a él sin decir una palabra.

-"A los famosos no les gusta comer un lugares como este, pero TÚ sigues siendo mi hermano, el idiota. Así que vendrás a donde a mi me agrade". Su única contestación fue el arquear su ceja izquierda.

-"Ya veo."

-"Eso de famoso quítalo de tu vocabulario, gracias. Ya comenzó a darme problemas."

-"¿Cómo está tu roommate?"

-"…"

-"….ya veo."

-"¿Qué Saitou?"

Saitou no dejó pasar el hecho su hermano había roto su propio récord. El anterior era de dos minutos treinta y un segundos y este fue de uno con cincuenta y siete. '_Ya debía estar molesto. Creo que lo hostigaré mas tarde para poder hablar en serio con él'_

-"Hoy estas mas idiota que nunca y por lo que veo ella es el problema. ¿Cuál es su apellido".

-"Algo europeo no recuerdo. No había planeado quedarme tanto tiempo con ella".

-"Qué extraño. Debe gustarte realmente entonces. Aunque para ella seducir a un hombre, incluso a uno tan idiota como tú, no es difícil, para ella… eso es parte de sus funciones".

-"Saitou, ¡al grano!" Decir que Aoshi estaba irritado es repetitivo, pero era la pura verdad y mucho mas al comprobar que su hermano sí sabia algo que él no.

"Nunca has tenido ánimo para un par de bromas". Aoshi no contestaba nada, manteniéndose serio y acompañando su seriedad de una mirada asesina No era que no le tuviese afecto a su hermano, pero es que Saitou era un hombre que llegaba a ser molesto y mirando esa sonrisa sarcástica con la que parecía haber nacido no le hacia cambiar de humor.

Tras una guerra de varios minutos entre cejas levantadas, sonrisas maliciosas y miradas fulminantes y frías, Saitou rompió el silencio.

-"Leena Nequam ó Leena Ayres, ¿cuál te dijo ella?"

-"…ninguno de esos".

Sin mediar mas palabras Saitou le pasó un expediente abierto en una página con un serial de mini fotos de Leena en diferentes estilos de cabello y color de ojos. Aunque Aoshi se mantuvo en silencio Saitou sabia que se encontraba un poco incrédulo y asombrado así que decidió continuar su explicación.

-"La mafia la busca, Aoshi".

-"¿Um?"

-"Mejor dicho su padre Giorgio Nequam."

Diciendo esto último pasó unas páginas del expediente hasta donde se encontraba la foto de este. No era el típico mafioso, regordete y viejo; si no un hombre elegante, aparentaba menos de 45 años y con cabello negro y ojos azul grisáceo, podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por un actor de Hollywood con un corte de italiano refinado de nacimiento. Al parecer Leena había heredado de ese hombre el porte de artista y el color de sus ojos, lo cual los hacia innegables mientas ella mantuviera el color.

-"El que su padre la busque no es de extrañar".

-"Es su motivo lo que debe preocuparte, especialmente si vives con ella", le soltó Saitou de manera superflua. Ante el silencio de Aoshi le dijo: "Veo que no estas entendiendo nada. Aoshi, su padre la obligó a casarse con este hombre", le mostró otra foto de un hombre típico gangster gordo, viejo y con cara de pervertido, "Nico Ayres, su contraparte en el negocio y con quien tenia una deuda. Acordaron que el pago seria Leena como la segunda esposa del viejo y así su padre se mantendría en el negocio bajo Nico en vez de en su contra".

Aoshi comenzaba a sentir un nudo en el estomago con todo aquella información. '_Como un padre puede usar a su hijo de esa forma; como un objeto negociable. Eso es asqueroso'. _No podía parar de pensar en eso.

-"Lo sé, ni nuestro viejo hubiese intentado algo tan sucio", lo interrumpió Saitou sabiendo lo que su hermano podría estar pensando.

-"Él solo se largó". Dijo Aoshi mientras recordaba el sufrimiento de su madre al ver que su esposo la abandonaba por otra por que ella había sido diagnosticada con cáncer. Al menos Saitou tenia 17 años en ese entonces, lo que los ayudó a mantenerse a flote.

"Volviendo a tu roommate. En la noche de bodas la limosina nunca llegó al hotel donde se esperaba, se encontró en un callejón abandonado. Adentró el cuerpo de Nico Ayres había sido mutilado, junto a él estaba el traje de novia. A la cual se dio por muerta o desaparecida por la policía italiana ya que se encontró demasiada sangre de ella en la escena. Convenientemente el padre de esta tomó el mando de toda la mafia local usando el parentesco adquirido por la boda".

-"Así que Giorgio tomó el mando."

-"Sí".

-"Saitou. Si la novia esta muerta, ¿por qué dices que es Leena? El nombre no es suficiente excusa, puede haber muchas con el mismo."

No podía creerlo. Su hermano estaba en el extremo, buscando excusas por que no quería creer en la evidencia que le mostraba. '_Creo que esta vez se enamoró hasta el fondo. Pero ni el diablo se atrevería a decírselo'_

-"Hace dos años la mafia italiana hizo conexiones con la japonesa y de la nada decidieron reemprender la búsqueda de la chica. Los informante soltaron a la policía que era por que había una chica en Tokyo demasiado parecida a ella. La única diferencia era el cabello y el color de ojos. Se lo había enrizado y pintado de rubio y el color de ojos era verde. Una maestra de los cambios de personalidad, ¿no crees?"

"_Lamentablemente hay cosas que es mejor no saber y otras que son reales aunque no creamos en ellas." "A nadie le importa una chica como yo"_

Eso era lo que recordaba Aoshi en ese momento mientras su hermano continuaba hablando y él observaba detenidamente la foto. Levantando la mirada hacia Saitou le dijo: "Así que todo es muy conveniente. Ella mata al viejo y desaparece, su padre toma el poder, y ¿qué gana ella?"

-"Un rumor es que a Nico lo asesina alguien de afuera y la secuestran a ella. El otro rumor es parecido a lo que dices y es el mas convincente: Nico le pide el dinero a Giorgio y el muy cobarde le da a su hija. Pero en realidad la envía para matar al viejo y él quedarse con todo. Aparentemente ese fue el plan hasta que se da cuenta de algo; ella como viuda tendría mas derechos a reclamar el poder y mas apoyo de las otras familias que él, así que manda a eliminarla. De alguna manera ella sobrevive y Giorgio no lo sabe hasta lo de Tokyo. Como ahora desea hacer el negocio con los japoneses debe atar ese cabo suelto por que si no, no habrá negocio con los japoneses."

-"¿Y la verdad es?"

Saitou notó que su hermano continuaba mirando la foto. En ella el viejo gordo con su cuerpo desfigurado a cuchillazos y la sangre por toda la calle. Sabia que si estaba enamorado de ella le era difícil creer que ella fuera responsable de eso. Aunque se admitía así mismo que era difícil ver a esa bella chica como la responsable de un asesinato como aquel. Por lo que ahora más debía buscar la verdad hasta el final. El hacer que Aoshi cooperara lo protegería de cierta manera, además de que el espionaje se le daba bien y le seria de gran ventaja por la cercanía con ella.

-"Hermanito. Sabes muy bien como funciona esto. La verdad solo la tienen los involucrados y no la dirán, y aunque la digan, ¿Cuánto puedes creer?" Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Aoshi se arriesgó a preguntar: "¿Qué se supone que resuelva yo con eso?". Su hermano sonrió maliciosamente mientras ponía un nuevo cigarrillo en sus labios lo que creo una mirada de sospecha en Aoshi.

"Es un hecho que aún después de muertos continuaremos siendo hermanos." Al escuchar estas palabras Aoshi cruzó sus brazos sobre su tórax, sabia lo que vendría a continuación. _'Este es el famoso discurso de soy tu hermano mayor, te cuide mientras estabas en pañales, no te pongas en esa actitud cubo de hielo y no puedo olvidar el: 'sabes que eres el mejor de los dos' lleno de sarcasmo' _y…. para concluir:

-"Necesito que me ayudes con este caso". Terminaron ambos al unísono a lo que Saitou añadió con sarcasmo: "¿Piensas que soy algo repetitivo, hermanito?"

-"No lo voy a hacer".

-"Bien. Pero esto me tomará semanas y Tokio….si recuerdas a tu cuñada." Al oír sobre su cuñada el pequeño Aoshi que vivía en su interior se escondió bajo una alfombra con todo su traserito temblando de miedo mientras que en su exterior solo cerró sus ojos.

-"Ya sabes como se pone cuando me tardo días en un caso y no puedo llegar a casa. Ya que ella sabes que estas aquí de seguro ahora tendrá tiempo para visitarte, por que sabes lo mucho que te aprecia."

Siiii, Aoshi sabia que su cuñada era una muy tierna. Lo había cuidado tras la muerte de su madre y como ella y Saitou llevaban unos meses de casados, fue a vivir con ellos. Tokio era una mujer menuda, de rasgos japoneses muy notables, con ojitos color miel y que siempre sonreía a diferencia de él y su hermano. Pero, ¡SANTO CIELO! Si que tenia carácter y realmente para domesticar al lobo de su hermano…. '_Son_ e_n verdad el uno para el otro'_

Recordaba cuando se enojaba con él o cuando lo trataba como un bebé y él ya tenía 16 años. Él la apreciaba mucho pero NOOOO!!!!! Esa mujer lleva todo a los extremos.

-"¡Ya! No digas mas, te ayudaré." _'Sí, mejor luchar contra toda la mafia que quedarse solo con mi cuñada.'_

-"Muy bien, por ahora solo quiero que abras el congelador de tu cerebro y la vigiles; yo investigaré otras cosas mas y te daré las instrucciones". Aoshi asintió con su cabeza para dejar claro que entendía.

Mientras pagaba la cuenta, ya que hacia mucho que Saitou se había largado, su teléfono celular sonó. Abrió la puerta hacia la calle y contestó la llamada.

-"_Señor Shinomori, perdone que lo llame."_

-"No es ningún problema señora Rodríguez."

-_"Es que estaba limpiando las alfombras de la entrada y llegó un caballero diciendo que quería hablar con usted. Le dije que pasara a la hora de abrir pero solo se quedó allí parado y pues la verdad es que no me atrevo a salir por que no vaya a ser un ratero o algo peligroso es que tiene un aspecto extraño"_

La preocupación comenzó a crecer dentro de Aoshi. Lo que Saitou le acababa de contar y ahora esto. No podía creer que la mafia realmente la estaba buscando.

-"Señora Rodríguez, ese hombre ¿está en la puerta principal?"

-"Sí"

-"Vaya al almacén, yo entraré por la puerta trasera y la ayudaré a salir"

-"A…allí estaré"

Vio que no se encontraba lejos de la galería así que fue corriendo por varias calles alternas que lo condujeron a la parte posterior.

Sacó a la pobre señora que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Al acercarse a la entrada principal suspiró aliviado al reconocer la cabellera roja del elegante pero extraño hombre el cual volteó con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-"Aoshi"

-"Himura"

-"Leí el reportaje"

-"Ah"

Kenshin sonrió tiernamente al notar que su amigo seguía siendo tan reservado como siempre.

Entraron a la tienda y hablaron por un rato; mejor dicho, Kenshin le habló a Aoshi. Porque aparte de sus usuales 'Ah', 'que bien' o 'me alegro' solo le mencionó que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber permitido la entrevista.

-"Bueno amigo, eso es parte del negocio. Así vendrán más clientes, ¿no crees?"

-"Si"

Casualmente en ese momento Kenshin se detuvo frente a un cuadro pintado por Aoshi durante su viaje por Francia. Para él significaba mucho por todo el sentimiento que le había dado, fueron muchas las noches en que miraba la ciudad de las luces y pensaba en Misao. En cada pincelada había dejado mucho sentimiento. Ahora por cosas del destino su amigo, a quien no le era conocida la historia de aquella pintura, se detenía a observarla decidiendo al verla tocar el tema de la misma chica causante de la emoción que evocaba de ella.

-"Al terminar la escuela volvió a Japón" Aoshi sabía de quien hablaba. Lo que le hizo reflexionar un poco en si aquel óleo reflejaba algo de ella o de los pensamientos que tenia mientras pintaba aquella puesta de sol reflejada en un inmenso océano del color de sus ojos y que como ella reflejaba el brillo de la vida, el sol, y aún así en sus profundidades esconde grandes tesoros. _'Debí habérselo dicho. Decirle lo que sentía por ella. Si tan solo…"_

-"Él la comprometió Aoshi, lo siento."

Con aquellas palabras los pensamientos de él se lanzaron en picada y su mente se volvió un caos mientras su amigo continuaba contándole como la chica que había sido su primer amor se iba a casar con otro. _'Con **otro**'_. Por no dejar claros sus sentimientos, por haberse sentido indigno de aquella chica llena de vida y energía.

-"Él podrá darle todo lo que yo no pude."

-"Aún así", continuo Kenshin, "Kaoru deseaba hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar por tu galería. Se que eso no te agrada mucho, pero...deberías intentarlo y ya que Misao acaba de llegar seria bueno darle el en horabuena."

-"Iré para complacer a la chica Kamiya. Conociéndola...se molestará si no asisto."

-"De hecho Aoshi mi cabeza te lo agradecería ya que ella suele tirarme objetos cuando se molesta. Ah! y hace tiempo nadie la llama así. Creí que Saitou te diría algo; nos casamos hace tres meses, ahora es la señora Himura. Fue un poco alocado todo por que nos fuimos a Las Vegas, ya sabes... pero ella lo encontró extrañamente romántico. Amor sin fronteras, ¡Ja, Ja! Nos veremos el viernes Aoshi."

Vio como su amigo pelirrojo se marchaba y recordó que debería explicarle a la señora Rodríguez. La pobre recibió el susto de su vida, lo haría luego decidió. La noticia de que Kenshin se había casado con la chica mapache lo dejó un poco extraño….¡Santo cielo, a donde hemos llegado!', si él lo consideraba mas lento que a si mismo. El noviazgo de esos dos duró años y de la nada ambos se deciden a largarse a Las Vegas y casarse como dos locos. Un suspiro tenue traspasó sus labios. Sabia que Kenshin había abordado lo que muchos llamaban el tren de la vida y que ahora en ese tren también estaba Misao. Se sentía como un mero espectador de todo esto, como quien se queda estación hasta que el tren desaparece en el horizonte. Era un hecho, Misao se casaría con otro.

Una tímida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Disculpe." Y quizá la mirada de Aoshi fuera un poco mas fría y fuerte que de costumbre por que el joven afeminado, a quien fue dirigida, palideció. Notando esto decidió hablarle de forma mas calmada. Después de las formales presentaciones el joven indicó que era un decorador de interiores contemporáneo y que la mejor de sus exclusivas clientes lo había referido hacia él.

-"Ella es una gran amiga y una dama muy refinada. Tiene un gusto exquisitisimo en lo referente a la decoración y un ojo agudo para los caballeros. La encontré hoy por casualidad y me mostró este reportaje diciendo que ese gran artista Shinomori era muy singular y apropiado para invertir en él. Aunque no había escuchado nunca de usted decidí que si madame Thephaut lo dice, no había nada que discutir y por lo que pudo apreciar tenia razón."

El silencio hizo que el joven decorador se sintiera incomodo pero siguió revoloteando por toda la galería y haciendo miles de preguntas a Aoshi.

-"¿Ha expuesto anteriormente?"

-"Solo en el extranjero y siempre en exposiciones grupales."

-"Quizá sea por eso que no había escuchado de usted. Debería intentar exponer algo en Latinoamérica. Mexico, Argentina y Venezuela apoyan mucho el arte."

-"Lo tomaré en cuenta."

El joven prosiguió con lo que Aoshi consideraba un eterno parloteo que ya lo tenia mareado. Al menos ya tenia varias para mostrarle a sus clientes y por lo menos tres para tener en 'stock'.

-"Bien, ahora buscaré algo para madame Thepaut. Me encargó buscarle algo que fuera con su estilo, aunque será algo difícil por que aunque hablamos de bastantes temas ella es lo suficientemente reservada como para dejar salir su verdadera personalidad." Dicho esto el joven suspiro quedamente, pero sus palabras de alguna forma, la forma de expresarse sobre esta madame Thepaut le recordaba a Leena. Sofisticación, elegancia, buen gusto y con una personalidad reservada.

Durante toda la cháchara que le tenia el joven a Aoshi. No fue hasta que mencionó a esa madame que llamó su atención. "No cualquiera lo notaría por que aunque es bastante reservada consigo misma, es bastante extrovertida en cuestión de hombres. ¡OH, sí! Ha tenido varios amantes aunque ninguno por mucho tiempo. Me ha dicho que a su esposo no le importa por que está en Europa, pero ahora que lo pienso…no será….no será usted, ¿no tendrá usted alguna relación con ella?" Diciendo esto el joven posó y rodó sus ojos sobre Aoshi de una forma que él encontró bastante incómoda.

-"No creo conocer a ninguna Madame Thepaut"

-"Yo tampoco lo creo. Usted es muy silencioso para el gusto de ella." Eso hizo que los ojos de Aoshi rodaran pero el gritito del decorador le hizo salir de rumbo.

"¡Éste! Si. Éste es precioso, muestra tanto sentimiento, me produce un no se que de mariposas en el estomago"

'_Te daría mariposas si no me fueras a dañar todo por lo que he luchado con tu boca de chismoso'_

"Que bueno que le guste. Pero no está a la venta." Le dijo mientras señalaba el letrero de solo exposición justo debajo.

-"Bien si ese es el caso. Déjeme llamar a madame Thepaut, es que ella no acepta un no como respuesta"

"Hola cariño. Si estoy justo aquí y déjame decirte que es un hombre muy guapo."

Aoshi palideció al escucharlo y tomó dos pasos mas lejos del chico. Estaba sorprendido de que hablara como si él no existiera y con tanta naturalidad que le recordaba un zumbador. Volando por todas partes toqueteando sus cuadros y zumba..erm hablando. "Encontré el perfecto para ti, pero el señor Shinomori", dijo esto mirándolo como un niño que da las quejas a su madre y mira a su victima como quien 'ya veras', "dice que no lo venderá."

-"Yo mismo se lo explicaré si es necesario."

El joven alzó su dedo índice, indicándole a que debía esperar. "Cariño por que tan nerviosa. OH. No lo siento Shinomori-San pero ella confía en mí y esta segura que nuestra, ¿nuestra que cariño?", así que solo estaba repitiendo cada palabra pensó Aoshi, "¡Ah!, nuestra negociación será un éxito y está totalmente segura de esto. Bien hermosa te llamó. Ciao! 

-"Señor Shinomori comencemos el regateo por este"

-"Ya le dije que no"

-"$700,000 dólares"

-"Esta loco"

-"¿800,000?"

-"Ella aún mas al permitirle jugar con su dinero de esta forma."

-"Eso a ella no le importa, el dinero quiero decir, por favor Shinomori-san, no debe aferrarse a algo que ya desea pasar a manos de otro dueño, siento que me llama, que llama a madame Thepaut, o es algo tan sentimental como un amor perdido…"

Sabia que había hablado demás, por que el rostro de Shinomori se ensombreció al ir pronunciando las palabras. "Lo siento…no debí…hablaré… buscaré la forma de que madame lo entienda". Sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y sin poder detener las palabras: "Ella se casará con otro, llevátelo."

El silencio que prosiguió fue interminablemente tortuoso. Realizaron el final de las transacciones y el joven afeminado decorador se marchó de la tienda agradeciendo a Shinomori-san y prometiendo recomendar su galería a todos su clientes selectos. Le tomó un momento reorganizar su pensamientos y se detuvo frente al ahora espacio vació pensando en esas mujeres extrañas de caracteres vivaces, tan iguales, tan diferentes y ni siquiera se conocían. Misao, madame Thepaut y Leena.

&&&

Dentro de cada persona

hay más de lo que por fuera

se ve. Pero lo que a simple

vista ves, no es

mas que tu propia perspectiva

según lo que tu crees.

&&&&

**Hi everyone!!!**

**Ya que estás aquí abajo**

**por que no **

**aprietas **

**el botoncito **

**azul.**

**Así me harás sonreír hoy.**

**Arigato**

9

By: Stela 


	6. Canvas Rojo

_Bastante tiempo pero aquí le vamos y espero que sea de su agrado._

**Disclaimer:** Watsuki ha mandado ha poner una foto mia con un prohibido la entrada debajo en su oficina. Asi que ya no me habla y no va a darme los personajes.

**Canvas Rojo**

Llegó tarde esa noche. Nunca hubiese imaginado que aquel decoradorcito fuera tan rápido, ni que en esta ciudad hubiese tanta gente loca. Ni si quiera le daban oportunidad de decirles el precio de sus obras cuando ya ellos le habían puesto uno del triple de lo que él asumía que costaban. Al menos el cansancio se compensaba con lo bien que le fue.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Leena acostada en el sofá, leyendo un libro bastante grueso, sus pies levantados sobre la mesa de centro con algodoncitos entre los dedos. Aparentaba haberse hecho una pedicura y la visión de aquella chica no le encajaba para nada con lo calculadora asesina heredera de la mafia que le había pintado Saitou.

-"Hola extraño, hoy vino la de la limpieza pero como no estabas no pude decirle que limpiara tu habitación."

-"No importa yo puedo hacerlo."

-"¡Vamos! Que un artista como tu debe pasar mas tiempo pintando y no aseando su habitación", rió y su risa inundó la habitación y el corazón del chico frente a ella.

Aún sin su maquillaje y de la forma tan hogareña, tanto como aquella chica podía ser, en que se encontraba, él la encontraba hermosa. Sin decir nada se sentó junto a ella y, en un arrebato inusual de confianza que desconcertó a Leena, le quitó el libro de las manos y comenzó a ojearlo. Al ver la forma tranquila de Aoshi, sonrió y se recostó sobre su hombro.

-"No sabia que te gustara leer"

-"Es de vampiros y toda la cosa pero al final es solo un romance. Para que veas todos los días podemos aprender de las personas que viven con nosotros. No necesitamos saber todo de una vez, si no nos empacharíamos, neh?"

Otra vez ese 'neh', esa frase japonesa le hizo recordar su conversación con Saito _'.porque había una chica en Tokyo demasiado parecida a ella'_

Percatándose que su elección de palabras había roto el 'mood' del momento. "¿A que horas pintas?, aquí no te he visto haciéndolo."

Sabia que le estaba cambiando la conversación, pero también sabia que debía dejar que las cosas continuaran y no levantarle sospechas.

-"Tengo una caja con algunas cosas en la habitación…y…"

-"EN SERIO!!!! Quiero pintar contigo, enséñeme master Shinomori"

El acento ingles-francés que usó le resultó gracioso, aquella chica tenia la formula secreta para hacerle sonreír. Saltó del sofá y fue entonces cuando se percató de los algodoncitos entre sus dedos.

"AY que vergüenza llevo casi una hora con ellos puestos, JAJAJA"

-"Leena. Eso no importa estas en tu casa."

-"Nuestro apartamento, ven¿en donde dijiste que los guardabas?"

El 'nuestro' que ella usó, fue tan sorpresivo y lleno de cariño que lo desconcertó. Solo logró ponerse de pie y observarla mientras entraba a la habitación.

-"¿Te arrepentiste?, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo."

-"No me he arrepentido." La alcanzó y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Buscó en una esquina de su guardarropas la caja de materiales mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Como todo un maestro comenzó a explicarle sobre los canvas, las distintas clases de pinturas y los pinceles. Para su sorpresa ella le entendió sin tener que explicarle dos veces algo. Así que decidió pintar algo entre los dos.

Viendo que se lo había tomado muy en serio le dijo: "Habías tomado clases de arte". No dejando de mirarla percibió lo tensa que se puso.

-"No. Nunca…me lo permitieron, mi…padre decía que para un niña lo mejor era un piano".

Era la primera vez que le mencionaba algo sobre su familia y tenia que ser eso. La expresión de asco que no pudo esconder al mencionar a su padre hizo que la voz de Saito revoloteara en su mente nuevamente _"Lo sé, ni nuestro viejo hubiese intentado algo tan sucio"_

"A mi siempre me ha llamado la atención el arte", lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió; la sonrisa que lo enloquecía y por alguna razón le recordaba que era un hombre, un ser humano y que ella era alguien a quien deseaba proteger.

Pero esta vez pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo que no le había visto nunca, un brillo que hacia sus pupilas bailar, era como magia y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era eso lo que veían los hombres con los que estaba, si era esa la seducción a la que estaba tan acostumbrada según Saitou.

Para cuando terminó este pensamiento solo sentía los labios de Leena. Ella tomó la iniciativa y con un calor que no conocía contestó a sus caricias y besos. En varias ocasiones Misao y él se habían besado pero nunca sintió este calor que lo llenaba y que sentía que lo consumiría por dentro si no la tocaba, si no la besaba.

Sabia lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que era lo tenia que tenia hacer y en todos sus planes no estaba incluido esto. Aoshi no era parte de sus planes pero él le nublaba la razón. Todo esto estaba mal y lo sabia muy bien pero la calidez que emanaba de sus manos lo que sentía cuando él le recorría su cuerpo con una calma como si la estuviera memorizando y saboreando era algo que no había sentido en siglos. Su corazón palpitaba en forma de vida real que era esplendido y grandioso. Esto no era nada en comparación con todas las veces que lo había hecho anteriormente, como la canción 'Había tenido sexo mil veces pero nunca había hecho el amor'. Su instinto le decía que era eso mismo; solo había hecho algo parecido con el chico que la había roto y vuelto en esto: en Leena Guidót. Esa noche Leena Nequam sencillamente le hizo el amor a Aoshi Shinomori.

Pero sacó todo eso de su mente y se concentró en Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori su mejor amigo, su pañuelo de lágrimas no tenia que ver nada con aquel idiota. El chico que la acariciaba en estos momentos y que le hacia sentirse viva, amada y real se merecía lo mejor de ella y se lo daría, le daría una noche para recordar. Sí, para recordar.

No supo en que momento la acostó en su cama, pero solo podía verlo a él, sus ojos que por primera vez dejaban emociones correr libremente por ellos. Solo podía sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre ella y que era su cuerpo lo que le impedía volar con alas extendidas. Pero él solo podía sentir el corazón de ella palpitar sobre la piel que acariciaba la suya. El olor de ella había inundado la habitación, el olor a sándalo que siempre la perfumaba y que ahora sabia que cada centímetro de ella olía igual, que su cuerpo era suave y se acoplaba a él como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido.

Dentro de él todo estalló cuando sus piernas se aferraron fuertemente a su cintura y besándolo gritó su nombre entre sus labios. Dos corazones cerrados que por primera vez volaban libres en el cielo, en un cielo creado por ellos, en un cielo donde no existía nadie.

Se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo y sabia que nunca olvidaría esta noche. Esta noche había sido su primera vez.

Se quedó dormido sobre su pecho y sentía su rítmica calida respiración sobre su piel desnuda y a pesar de sentirse feliz no pudo acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños. No pudo dormir y durante la noche no hizo mas que tratar de enmarañar algo que le permitiera quedarse con él.

En mitad de la noche se levantó sin despertarlo, miró la pintura meditando todavía hasta que recordó a los gatos que caen de pie. Esa era su frase, los gatos siempre caen de pie. Mientras continuó pintando imitando las pinceladas y movimientos que el le había enseñados hacia algunas horas antes. Eso era algo que no podría olvidar jamás así como el hecho de que quedarse con él seria sentenciarlo a morir y maldita sea, no quería aceptar que se había enamorado de él. Pero que haría, tenia que pensar en algo.

Ya en este punto su mente no daba para mas terminó la pintura y su mente estaba mas perdida que cuando comenzó. Pero afortunadamente el sol la saludaba acariciando su piel desnuda.

-"Buenos días, si siempre pintaras de esa forma no creo que terminaríamos mucho arte, neh?", ese fue el saludo que escuchó tras de ella, un saludo abrazado a una sonrisa del hombre de hielo.

"_Con razón no sonríe con frecuencia. Si lo hiciera no podría ni caminar por la calle con todas las mujeres desesperadas que hay en este mundo"_

-"Buenos días. Te das cuenta que si continuas sonriéndome así no te vas a levantar de esta cama en muchos días". Le dijo esto sonriéndole dulcemente. Pero el sintió que ese calor estaba derritiendo algo dentro de él y extrañamente se sentía feliz por ello.

-"No seria mala idea después de todo"

-"Entonces te daré algo que no le he dado a nadie"

-¿Qué?

-"Nunca he hecho el amor en la mañana y tu serás el primero", fue besándolo suavemente en sus labios, bajando por su cuello hasta que escuchó de él las palabras que por fin le atarían el corazón y su vida.

-"Tu has sido mi primera vez y quisiera que fuera el único en recibirte en la mañana de esta forma"

La confesión la hizo detenerse y que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. No quería, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba enamorada de él. _"Maldita sea no puede ser que yo…."_

Siempre había temido confesarse de una forma tan libre y ahora ese temor se apoderaba de él cuando ella se detuvo y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. _"pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre"_

"Leena…"

Sin mirarlo lo interrumpió: "¿De…de veras…he sido la primera?"

-"Sí"

Precipitadamente volteo a mirarlo a los ojos sin importarle la lágrima que se le había escapado. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?, Debiste esperar por alguien mejor que yo!!"

-"¿No estabas a punto de compartir algo…"

-"No es lo mismo Aoshi. Tu eres alguien muy especial, eres prácticamente perfecto y ahora…yo"

-"No tienes idea de lo que he sentido todos estos meses viéndote llorar Leena, no quiero que llores por mi. No quiero ser otro mas solo quiero ser Aoshi para ti."

-"Maldición Aoshi. No tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo."

Muy contrario a sus palabras sus acciones a la salida de el sol le demostraron a Aoshi que ella sí lo deseaba.

Después de toda la acción se ducharon juntos y él le preparó unas crepés que había aprendido a cocinar por Francia. Le quedaron exquisitas pero tenia que admitir que era muy masculino para estar metido en una cocina, aunque no se lo diría jamás ya que esas son las confesiones que han llevado a este mundo a ser tan machista. No, eso no se le dice a un hombre; sonrió para sus adentros.

-"Este viernes. Unos amigos me han invitado a cenar en su apartamento"

-"Que bien. Ya era hora que te relacionaras con tus antiguas amistades."

-"Quiero que me acompañes."

-"Claro para que son los amigos."

El silencio que invadió la cocina podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Había metido la pata muy concientemente de lo que hacia, tendría que haber continuado con aquello pero al mirarlo no pudo. Aunque volvía a poner su rostro frío y su mirada heladora, ella tenia un ojo entrenado para ver mas allá de las máscaras; lo había lastimado y no soportaba verlo así.

-"Una amiga con privilegios es una amiga muy especial¿no crees?"

-"No te entiendo Leena."

-"Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes aparecer de repente con una novia (ahora si que se estaba metiendo en aguas profundas pero no podía lastimarlo por mas que quisiera¿como rayos saldría de esto?) causarías mucha curiosidad y preguntas embarazosas. Ya sabes como son esas reuniones. Pero si solo me presentas como una amiga muy especial no levantaras tantas sospechas, además, solo importa lo que sepamos nosotros, neh?"

Y el 'neh' de nuevo ahí recordándole todo. Pero por muy serio y responsable que fuese Aoshi Shinomori, esta vez estaba enviando todo al mismo infierno, incluso los avisos de su propio hermano, las amenazas de la mafia y todo lo demás. Eso se llama 'Head over feet', según Alannis Morisette. Por primera vez en su vida viviría el momento.

Un canva rojo.

_Hey! gracias por leer ya que llegaste a esta área dale al botoncito azul que esta conectado a mis sonrisas. _

_Y si te gusta mi estilo visítate este link la historia se llama The Trailer y es un original mío._

_http :// www. fictionpress .com /l/1532/3/ 0/2/1/0/0/ 0/0/0/1/_


	7. Fiestas de té y platillos rotos

_Hola a todos. Al menos no me he tardado tanto en subir este capi¿verdad?. Nada, solo que quiero darle las gracias por sacar un ratito de su tiempo para leer esto y si quieren tener una idea de cómo se siente la primera parte de este capi acompáñenlo con esta canción:_

_Lies de Evanescence_

_La segunda parte se va con esta:_

_Lost heaven de :L'arc-en-ciel_

_Estas son dos de las canciones que escuché mientras escribía, so, y creo que es como Leena se siente en este capi._

_Nos leemos!!!_

Disclaimer: Si fueran míos esos personajes tuviese mucho dinero y tendría a mi hijo en un buen colegio, no trabajaría en una oficina aburrida, corriente y llena de gente tan corta de cosmo, tuviese una buena compu y un buen carro etc, etc, etc. ;)

**Fiestas de té y platillos rotos**

Era una tarde perfecta. Demasiado perfecta para su gusto. De esos días en que corre una brisa tenue, lo suficiente para que el sol no te queme, pero tampoco tanto para despeinarte; lo que no era común en aquella ciudad por sus altos edificios que enviaban ráfagas rápidas de viento a los niveles mas bajos.

Así mismo había sido la tarde de su boda.

Una boda a la que le habían obligado, una totalmente sin amor, con un solo propósito, uno tan siniestro como el de quitarle la vida a un hombre.

Pensaba en eseto mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Realmente, mirando sin mirar, cambiando constantemente su atención entre el espejo, donde su figura sentada con un vestido primaveral que había escogido para usar esta tarde en la fiesta, se reflejaba, hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha.

La próxima vez que volteo a ver el paisaje, vio el vaticano, a lo lejos, con sus palomas siempre presentes, lo que le hizo sentir una nostalgia infantil, un tanto de admiración, como la que sintió la primera vez que vio aquel edificio. Fijó nuevamente la atención a su cabello y se quedó paralizada, fría, ya no sostenía un cepillo en su mano izquierda, si no una navaja militar, por la rabilla del ojo notó sobre la cama tras de ella el cuerpo sin vida, lleno de sangre de un hombre mayor y de constitución gruesa y pequeña. Se volteó desesperada y notó, entonces, sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que el vestido de novia que ahora llevaba puesto.

Se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y antes de poder tocarlo para verificar si estaba vivo se detuvo al sentir el calor de una mirada sobre su espalda. No necesitó voltearse para saber quien era, imaginó sus ojos color miel y su sonrisa sensualmente retorcida y sintió un alivio al saber que era él. Pero su voz helada la detuvo de mirarle. "Este es el regalo de tu padre".

Escuchó el disparo y gritó.

Abrió la puerta del hotel como un desesperado. Pensó que le había pasado algo pero solo la vio corriendo por toda la habitación con toda la energía que la caracterizaba. "¿Que rayos te pasa?" Ella solo se detuvo a ver su rostro serio, como de costumbre, su voz había sonado un tanto cruel, pero para ella lo mas importante eran sus ojos. Esos ojos con los que le hablaba y le mostraban calidez solo a ella y para ella; en este momento estaban un tanto molestos. _'No es para menos, el pensaba que estaba durmiendo'._

"¡Mou! Yuki¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Mira la hora, vamos a llegar tarde y no tienes idea de cómo se pone Kaoru. Se dio cuenta que su prometida tenia razón. Se acercó ella con su seriedad habitual, con ambas manos y como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara le tomo su rostro y acercándola a sus labios la besó un tanto apasionado. Se alejó diciéndole que se encargaría de todo.

No seria una tarea fácil ya que después de un beso así solo tenia cuatro minutos 37 segundos antes de que comenzara a correr nuevamente por todas partes. Pero ese era su secreto le encantaba dejarla así de sorprendida; observar su rostro por esos cuatro minutos era parte de toda la felicidad que ella le había enseñado.

Instintivamente buscó la cicatriz de salida en su pecho y allí estaba pero no había gota de sangre. Pero si sintió la calidez de sus lagrimas al caer sobre sus manos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente, revelando el rostro de Aoshi el cual no reflejaba nada como siempre pero ella sabia que llevaba su mascara de costumbre.

Había tenido que mentirle y negarle su semi-propuesta de noviazgo durante aquel desayuno. Al escucharle su corazón se alegró con sinceridad; él era todo lo que ella habia soñado. Pero por mas que lo anhelara, no podia quedarse. No podia por ningún motivo arriesgar su vida por un capricho egoista de su parte y aunque sabia que lo había herido, debía hacerlo. A pesar de que su mirada era tan fría y sin expresión, como siempre, ella podía ver tras de eso, algo que nunca nadie había podido lograr con él, sabia que estaba asustado y preocupado por ella. Tenia razones para ello, eso era algo que no le quitaría por que sabia que las había de sobra.

Pero no tenia otra opción mas que ignorarlo, o eso quería creer. Miró hacia la ventana y vio las hojas de la palmera, que estaba sembrada en la acera cinco pisos abajo, moviéndose como de costumbre. Hacia mucho viento como siempre, como era normal en aquella ciudad.

'_Tan normal como siempre'_, pensó.

Aoshi se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó que le pasaba. La respuesta fue muy inusual; simplemente se levantó y se paró junto a la ventana, tras un momento y sin mirarle le contestó que había solo una pesadilla y le preguntó la hora:

-"5:30 PM".

-"Iré a cambiarme no quiero que tus amigos tengan que esperar por nosotros". Salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando a Aoshi solo con sus pensamientos.

No sabia que pensar, ella siempre era muy animada sin importar qué y nunca se había portado así. Incluso no había salido del apartamento después de aquella noche. Cuando le preguntó solo le dijo que era para darle unos toques finales a su cuadro y le sonrió como siempre. Era verdad, siempre la encontraba con todos los artículos de arte junto a ella y llena de pintura como una niña pequeña. Pero en todo el tiempo que la conocía ella nunca pasaba un día entero en el apartamento y ahora una 'pesadilla', Leena no era de esas, a menos….

-"Definitivamente debo continuar con mi plan. No puedo dejar que le pase algo por mi culpa. Le dejaré el camino libre a Madame Thephaut, ella sabrá darle mas que lo que yo pueda, aunque sea por un tiempo.", deseaba ser fuerte, tenia que serlo pero a pesar de sus lagrimas, que ahora se confundian con las gotas de agua de la ducha, una pequeña sonrisa brotó de sus labios al pensar en su amiga, la dama del dinero.

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica se paseaba desesperada por toda la casa mientras su esposo terminaba de darle algunos toques a la comida que preparaba.

-"Kaoru, es la décima vez que entras a la cocina. Todo va a estar bien".

-"Lo se Kenshin. Estas cocinando tu. -.- Pero lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa por que ellos se verán nuevamente. ¿Habremos hecho bien en invitarlos el mismo día?, sabes que ambos sufrieron mucho..."

-"Eso es algo del pasado, pero quien mas me preocupa es Aoshi. No creo que él haya salido con nadie después de Misao."

-"Kenshin", dijo Kaoru con un suspiro, "Ni antes ni después. Es que Aoshi es tan…frío. Trate muchas veces de que Misao lo entendiera, que debia tomarse las cosas con calma y aún así…"

-"Es como poner las manos en el hielo sin guantes. El frío te va a quemar, y eso fue lo que pasó con esos dos."

-"¡Megumi-san!, creí que la puerta estaba cerrada", dijo Kenshin sorprendido por la intrusión.

-"¡Ah! Es que los olores de tu comida me desesperaron", le contestó Sanouske mientras destapaba las ollas para ver que alcanzaba a tomar.

-"Cabeza de pollo cierra eso. Es de mala educación…"

-"Kitsune. Cierra la boca Kenshin es mi amigo."

Kenshin y Kaoru miraban con gotas de vergüenza cayendo por sus cabezas.

-"Ma, ma. Sano creo que esta vez Megumi-san tiene razón. Debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás."

-"Sí. Sano si dejamos que hagas lo que quieras como un niño pequeño no habrá nada para cenar", terminó Kaoru apretando sus dientes y complementando su comentario dándole con la escoba por la cabeza (era lo primero que tenia a mano).

-"No sabes cuanto quisiera que Yahiko estuviese aquí."

-"¡¡Ay!! Sí, seria divertido. Lastima que se haya ido a estudiar a Japón también y…"

-"Para que te dijera busu."

-"¡¡Ahhh!!! Es que lo mato"

-"Karou, cariño cálmate."

Megumi solo suspiró, estas peleas de perros y gatos eran tan usuales entre ellos, pero como estaban tocando la puerta y ninguno de ellos la había escuchado fue a abrir pero no sin antes:

-"¡Hey! Cabeza de pollo, mapache y lindo Ken-san voy a abrir la puerta arréglense un poco."

Y ahora si que Kaoru se había puesto colorada.

-"hola"

-"Aoshi…"

-"…"

-"Tan frío como siempre, entra", pero no se dio cuenta de la chica tras de él hasta que este se movió y la presentó.

-"Megumi, Leena. Leena ella es Megumi Takani."

-"Mucho gusto Megumi"

-"Igualmente" y las orejas de zorrita salieron, sabia que esta noche seria como una fiesta de té con todo y platillos rotos.

_Gracias por leer_

_Ahora la parte que mas me gusta_

_Dejen un review_

_O dos o tres los que quieran _

_Déjense OIRRRRR GENTE_

_ANIMENSE QUE SE OIGA_

_Abajo_

_Abajo_

_Abajo_

☺

/ \


	8. Demasiada Azucar en mi Asado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes relacionados a Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Yuki Eiri es un personaje de la serie Gravitation sabra Dios a quien le pertenece, pero es a esa persona y no a mi. (aunque este buenisimo) _;)

_La canción base para este capitulo es 'Lips of an Angel' de Hinder. ¿Relación con el capi? **Ninguna **pero fue la que mas escuché mintras escribia_.

**Cápitulo 8**

**Demasiada azúcar en mi asado**

Platos, platillos, tazas y hasta los calderos de aluminio. Las caras de aquellos tres eran mucho mas de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás nada de lo anterior, roto en una divertida guerra de cocineras anticuadas era tan divertido y espantoso al mismo tiempo como esto.

"Te lo dije."

Escuchó decir a la chica de cabello color chocolate que estaba totalmente en calma. Desvió su mirada hacia Aoshi a quien creyó percibir tragando un nudo en su garganta y vio a Sanouske quien era, de todos, el que tenia el rostro mas sorprendido. Se le veía inquieto y…,un momento¿sudando?, eso si que no era normal.

-"Bueno pero no se queden así. Llego a Aoshi y esta es su amiga, Leena." Interrumpió Megumi y el primero en salir del 'shock' fue, por supuesto, Kenshin. Quien con su usual sonrisa le extendió su mano a Leena, se presentó a si mismo y a su esposa Kaoru que tenia los ojos mas abiertos que un pescado en carnicería y que al escuchar su nombre solo atinó a producir una leve sonrisa, y saludó a Aoshi.

Entonces todos a la vez recordaron a no otro que Sano, volteando a verle. En ese momento Aoshi recordó el pequeñísimo detalle de lo ocurrido entre él y Leena pero justo antes de que cualquiera reaccionara esta última en tono bromista dijo:

-"Creo que su amigo aquí esta un poco sorprendido de ver a Aoshi con una amiga. ¿No te dije que se sorprenderían?"

(salvados)

Acercándose a Sano le extendió la mano y fugazmente le guiñó un ojo. Lo cual este entendió perfectamente y recuperando el color en el rostro le siguió el juego.

-"Claro. Es que el cubo de hielo es **bastante** reservado con las chicas."

-"Sí. Te entiendo."

Aoshi se aclaró la garganta y todos rieron por la broma, rompiendo la tensión.

Comenzaron una charla amena conducida principalmente por las chicas, en especial Leena. Iban de tema en tema comenzando por el como Aoshi y Leena se conocieron, obviando el factor Sanouske (por supuesto), pasando por la loca boda de Kaoru y Kenshin, deteniéndose levemente en la recién formal formada pareja de Sano y Megumi y al llegar al tema de Misao todo se detuvo volviendo a formar una nube densa en la habitación.

Eso fue algo que Leena no se esperaba y no sabiendo nada de esta chica decidió permanecer en silencio. Kenshin oportunamente decidió verificar su asado y se llevó a los chicos a la cocina. Kaoru y Megumi se miraban sin saber que acción tomar, entonces Leena explotó de la manera mas diplomática posible.

-"De veras debió ser algo muy triste para que no la mencionen¿verdad?"

-"Bueno la verdad…", intentó comenzar Kaoru pero fue interrumpida por Megumi.

-"¿Cuan relacionada estas con Aoshi?"

-"Mas de lo que crees", su propia respuesta le sorprendió _'demasiado sincera'_, se dijo.

-"¿A que nivel Leena?"

-"Hasta ahora solo soy una amiga…una amiga con privilegios". Megumi mas que nadie entendía esto, hasta unas semanas ella y Sanouske tenían ese tipo de relación ya que ambos estaban algo asustados el uno del otro y eran muy orgullosos para aceptar sus derrotas y ese día ambos se declararon sin atadura ninguna y ahora se sentían bien con lo que tenían. Claro que continuaban peleándose como siempre pero a puertas cerradas ambos se amaban sin dudas y sin ataduras.

La sonrisa de complicidad fue el propulsor para que le soltara la historia de Misao y Aoshi.

"Veras. Todos nos conocemos desde primaria y fue ella quien nos unió. Es una chica muy alegre y con mucha energía, en fin de cuentas, una buena amiga. Desde el día que conoció a Aoshi se enamoró perdidamente de él y todos pensamos que se le pasaría, conocíamos a Aoshi. Sufrió mucho de niño y con un hermano como Saitou…pues eso no era de mucha ayuda para que se descongelara un poco. Al cumplir los 16 Misao tenia que volver con su abuelo a Japón y buscó mil formas para que Aoshi se fuera con ella; incluso convenció a su abuelo para que le pagara los estudios.

Pero Aoshi, siendo Aoshi, por mas que la quisiera, no lo aceptó. Le dijo que se quedaría aquí y buscaría su propia forma de llegar a la Universidad sin ayuda de nadie. Lamentablemente en esa misma conversación ella se le declaró y tomó su negativa a ir a Japón junto a ella como un rotundo no a sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabia era que él sentía lo mismo."

Kaoru la interrumpió: "Aunque como imaginaras él tampoco se lo dijo directamente nunca. Nosotros lo sabíamos por la forma en que la cuidaba, pero ella tampoco lo percibía."

-"Y justo cuando ella se fue, a él le confirmaron su beca en artes", añadió Megumi

Con perspicacia Leena incluyó: "entonces usó eso de excusa para alejarse"

-"¡BINGO!"

-"Diste en la diana¿Cómo lo supiste?", dijo Megumi.

-"Porque me abofeteó por golpear a Aoshi el día que regresó a la ciudad. Chica mapache deberías asegurar mejor esa puerta."

-"Deja de llamarme ASI SAITOOOO"

La cabellera roja anunció la entrada de Kenshin a la sala de estar.

"Hola Saito, veo que has traído a Tokio esta noche, bienvenidos."

Ambos voltearon a verla mientras sacudía polvo inexistente en la ropa de Aoshi. "Ay, pequeño debes cambiar de detergente¿cuando vas a pasar por la casa?" Parecía mas su madre que su cuñada y eso que era demasiado joven para serlo.

"Tokio", fue lo único que su esposo necesito decir para que estuviera a su lado en un instante mirándolo desafiadoramente con una tierna sonrisa.

Sin lugar a dudas una mujer muy enigmática.

Tomaron asiento junto a Leena . Aoshi ya conocía el motivo. _'No le apartara la vista en toda la velada'_

Esta los saludó muy cordialmente, demasiado, aun para esa chica y con todo el disimulo de ese lobo vio el brillo extrañamente reluciente en los ojos de su hermano. _'Santo Cielo! Ya se fue hasta el fondo"._

-"Bueno hermanito, has estado perdido, pero ya veo el motivo"

Aoshi enarcó de forma elegante su ceja izquierda y Saitou sacó un cigarrillo. Esto marcó el inicio de una batalla de silenciosa que los demás observaban sorprendidos. Tan ensimismados estaban que no la vieron llegar.

-"Vaya!, algunas cosas nunca cambian"

-"¡MISAO!", gritó kaoru. Ambas se abrazaron y saltaron efusivamente hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Sano.

-"Ya era hora que llegaras comadreja. Kenshin no quería servir la cena hasta que llegaras."

-"¡QUE NO ME LLAMES COMADREJA!" Ese fue el comienzo de una mini persecución por todo el apartamento.

-"¡Vaya!", susurró Leena.

-"Sí, vaya. Estos nunca cambiaran", fue la contestación de Saitou.

Fue la voz de Saitou lo que hizo por fin detenerse a Misao y sorprendida: "¡Kuso!, no sabia que habría alguien mas. Mucho gusto soy Misao."

-"Soy Leena"

-"Bonito nombre. ¿Es italiano verdad?"

Rápidamente Aoshi volteo el rostro hacia Saitou. Pero este se mantenía fumando su cigarrillo. Traducido; estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría. Pero Leena esquivó esto contestando tan cordialmente como siempre.

-"De hecho es de origen Hindú, fue idea de mi madre."

-"Bueno yo soy japonesa hasta el hueso", rió Misao, "mi apellido es Makimachi. Mi prometido también pero vivió un tiempo en Italia y…."

Como era su costumbre Saitou la interrumpió: "¿Y cual es tu apellido…Leena?" Aoshi tenia su yo interno a punto de un infarto pero nuevamente la aludida respondió…totalmente normal. (ella tan tranquila y el pobrecito apunto de un paro cardio-respiratorio)

-"Guidót."

-"Ay!! Como Guido el de la Divina Comedia."

Incrédula, Kaoru le preguntó¿Desde cuando eras tan intelectual Misao."

-"Pues a mi prometido le encanta leer…."

Kenshin notó lo tenso que se ponía Aoshi cada vez que Misao hablaba de su _prometido_ así que decidió interrumpirla también: "De hecho Misao-dono, pensé que él te acompañaría esta noche."

-"¡Ah! Vendrá en un rato. Justo que llegamos lo llamaron para algo del trabajo."

-"Entonces pasemos a cenar."

-"¡AL FIN KENSHIN SE DECIDIÓ!", gritó Sano.

Cuando pasaron al comedor, Misao se fijó en la forma que Leena tomaba la mano de Aoshi y como este le correspondía el gesto.

La cena no tuvo mas contratiempos que el de Megumi pateando a su tori-atama por sus ruidos innecesarios a la hora de cenar. Sano podría ser un chico guapísimo pero de modales, nada que ver. Entre una cosa y otra hablaron de la galería de Aoshi a lo cual Misao se mostró muy entusiasmada, demasiado, según Leena.

Entonces el tema se convirtió en una 'guerra' entre ambas chicas. Misao no se guardaba sus miradas asesinas y Leena la ignoraba por completo. Aoshi se sentía como muñeco de trapo. Entonces Misao tomando el mando, muy ella, y anunció que era hora del postre. Las gotitas de sudor de Kenshin se hicieron notar y su esposa solo le sonreía pacientemente.

Sano le daba masajitos subliminares por las piernas a Megumi bajo la mesa. Saito y Tokio miraban el intercambio de todos estos. Pero fue Tokio quien secundó la idea del postre y haló a Kenshin hacia la cocina, donde rompió a reírse y este la imitó.

-"¿Te has fijado en el rostro de mi Aoishito¡Santo cielo!"

-"De hecho Tokio-san, para mi sigue tan frió como siempre."

-"¡Claro que no! Esta a punto de salir corriendo. Si lo conocieras como yo, lo verías. Ya veras, le doy…ummm…no menos de media hora para que busque una excusa para irse."

-"Realmente lo lamento. Quizá Kaoru tenia razón; no debimos invitarlos el mismo día."

-"Para nada", contestó Tokio mientras buscaba el helado en el refrigerador, "Sobrevivirá, eso le sirve de experiencia. El pobre debería haberse dado mas oportunidades. Trae los platillos."

Cuando Kenshin pudo responder ya Tokio llevaba el helado servido en un envase a la mesa. Comenzó a limpiarla y Saito sabia que era mejor no decir nada cuando la vio, su Tokio era así.

Pero el tono crispado de Leena lo desvió del movimiento de las caderas de su esposa. Aunque sonreía cordialmente, estaba a punto de explotar y su mano estaba jugueteando perdidamente con el cuchillo frente a ella. Para su alivió Tokio quitó todo del frente de ella en ese momento y Aoshi, lo que la distrajo y se despejó su mente.

Leena y Misao estaban centradas en una pelea de la mejor que conociera a Aoshi. Pero lo mas que molestaba a Leena era como ella lo comparaba con _"su prometido"_ en su propia cara. Sabia perfectamente que eso era algo que rompía el ego de cualquier hombre y algo que ella nunca permitiría era que lo lastimasen. Para ella Aoshi era mucho mas que el iceberg que describían; debajo de todo ese hielo había un corazón de cristal que ella quería proteger de todos, inclusive de ella misma.

-"Entonces Leena, dime en concreto que tipo de relación tienes con Aoshi."

Ouch! Ese fue un golpe bajo con estilo por parte de Misao. De esperar por parte de la heredera del grupo Oniwaban de la mafia japonesa. _"Seria una dura competencia si su abuelo no la hubiese alejado del negocio.", _se decía mentalmente Leena.

-"Soy su amiga", inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia Misao, quien también se inclinó, añadió "una amiga con privilegios"

Misao abrió sorprendida sus grandes ojos verdes. No podía creer la desfachatez de esa, esa mujer. Lo peor era que Aoshi no decía nada y el rostro de Saitou dejaba ver que lo estaba disfrutando, esto debía ser mejor que la lucha libre para él.

"Entonces, Mi-chan, cuéntanos de tu prometido." Un perfecto contraataque, ignorando su pregunta y recordándole que ella estaba comprometida y que por lo tanto Aoshi ya no era su problema. ¡OH, si!, esa Leena se le salió a Misao. _"¿Quién le dio confianza a esa sarcástica bruja?…."_ Pero a pesar de todo ahora tenia la oportunidad de hablar de su prometido. Sí Yuki fue su salvación. Es un chico que en muchas ocasiones es mas frío que Aoshi a lo que debemos añadirle su crudo sarcasmo pero la diferencia entre ambos es que Yuki siempre encuentra una manera de dejarle saber lo que siente por ella. Algo que Aoshi jamás hizo con ella.

Pero debía admitir que en un principio no se fijó en él de esa manera. Estaba demasiado enojada con Okina por haberlo contratado para que fuera su 'guardaespaldas'. Como si ella lo necesitara, al final no tuvo de otra que tragarse al chico. ¡Ah! Pero no duden que le hizo la vida de cuadritos, le hacia travesuras y maldades todo el tiempo.

Incluso llego al punto de haberlo maquillado dormido y esa fue la última travesura que le hizo llena de resentimiento. Él estaba esperándola en el auto frente a la Universidad de Tokyo y se quedó dormido. Entonces nuestra Okashira tomó su maquillaje y a través de la ventanilla abierta lo maquilló. Labios rojo carmesí, sombra liquida color azul y colorete violeta. Un desastre total.

Guardó todo y después de reírse tras un árbol, donde varias personas le vieron y salieron corriendo por que no fuera a ser que la loca los atacara, se acercó inocentemente y lo llamó. "Tú todo dormido¿qué clase de guardaespaldas eres?"

"Uno muy bueno Srta. Makimachi", le contestó con su usual mirada cínica, que ahora resaltada con la sombra hace que Misao casi se le riera en la cara. Pero él se bajó y le abrió la puerta del copiloto y en ese momento unas chicas que pasaban lo vieron y comenzaron a reírse, ella solo pensó que se lo merecía. Hasta lo convenció de acompañarla al centro comercial, donde unos 'chicos', le dieron sus números telefónicos.

Entonces ya no le hizo gracia sintiéndose mal por él se detuvo como si observara una vitrina y se quedó mirándole al rostro a través del reflejo del cristal: varonil, con una mirada deslumbrante, fría y profunda con flequillos de su rubio cabello cayendo sobre su mirada de miel creando un efecto misteriosamente sexy, al punto de hacer tus rodillas tambalearse. Su elegante mentón se levanta orgulloso ante cualquiera y su siempre presente chaqueta le daba un toque que complementaba su aspecto de chico malo. Muy, muy guapo y nunca le había faltado el respeto, claro que lo que tenia que decirle se lo decía sin miramiento alguno, pero nada malo nunca, inclusive la había aguantado sus caprichos.

Mira que llegar a las cinco de la mañana por que ella le dijo que quería comida mexicana. Donde iba él a encontrar eso en Tokyo a las diez de la noche. Luego, tras haber llegado prácticamente a Kyoto para conseguirla ella le dijo que ya no quería y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ahora viendo como todos se reían de él y él sin decir nada, le dio lástima. Después de todo lo único que había hecho aquel chico era seguir las instrucciones de Okina. Además su abuelo le había contado que Yuki tenia un pasado bastante difícil: _"Misao incluso peor de lo que ha pasado Aoshi. Dale una oportunidad, mi ángel"_

"Yuki,…,perdón" Este solamente la observaba mientras se balanceaba de pie en pie frente a él.

"Verás, es que estabas dormido en el auto y yo…"

-"Me maquillaste el rostro."

Misao abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al haber sido descubierta y mas aún por que él aguantó todo sin decirle nada. Conociéndolo, era de esperar que le hubiese montado una discusión al menos.

-"¿Por que no dijiste nada¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta¿Por qué…porque Yuki?"

-"Supe tus intenciones desde que abriste tu cartera y el porque…Misao…me gustas."

"Entonces me besó por primera vez", concluyó Misao. Kaoru y Megumi tenían los ojos llorosos esa había sido una historia hermosa. Claro al estilo Misao.

Aoshi entendió que él jamás podría haber sido así. Para él, Misao merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y era ahora que comprendía esto porque sin darse cuenta Leena se lo había mostrado. Misao y él compartieron en ese instante una mirada de complicidad fugaz donde se dijeron todo sin necesidad de palabras.

¡Ah! Pero eso no significaba que Misao no le haría la vida de cuadritos a Leena. ¡Eso no! La okashira se daría a conocer y mas vale que esa tonta no lo lastimara nunca.

Tokio volvió a tomar la iniciativa en limpiar y se levantó para recoger los platillos de postre. Leena se levantó para ayudarla y mientras se dirigían a la cocina Tokio dijo que prepararía algo de té. A esto Kenshin fue con ellas y Sano comenzó a hacer chistes en la sala para alivianar el ambiente ya que sabia que para eso jamás podría contar con los hermanos Shinomori, por suerte Jou-chan estaba allí y le siguió el juego. Entonces tocaron a la puerta y Kaoru fue a abrir.

-"Buenas noches dígame."

-"Soy Yuki Eiriz, el prometido de Misao."

Para sorpresa de Kaoru, era en efecto, un chico muy bien parecido. Mas alto que ella incluso mas alto que Aoshi, con los ojos color miel lo que hacia que su mirada se pareciese a la de un gato, con su cabello rubio y la cara de te puedo hacer sentir mil cosas. _"¡Wooow!"_

-"Entra, están escuchando unos chiste de Sano. Espero que no te moleste."

Tomando uno paso a través de la puerta le contestó: "Misao me ha contado de ellos y no debe ser tan malo"

Misao saltó a su lado al verlo y lo presentó a todos. Yuki y Aoshi se saludaron de forma cordial y muy calmada, pero Saito le pegó el ojo a ese chico lo había visto en algún lugar y no era nada bueno, de eso no tenia dudas. Le observó detenidamente y percibió el arma bajo su chaqueta y a la espalda. Pero de igual forma Yuki supo de inmediato que Saito era policía aún sin llevar el uniforme. Solo esperaba ver lo que quería esta noche. La llamada le confirmó que esta noche seria.

Las presentaciones fueron como de costumbre. Llenas de bromas y golpes por parte de Kaoru, Megumi y Sano. Yuki incluso rió ante aquello y de inmediato Aoshi supo que Misao deseaba a alguien que sonriera con ella, aunque fuera un poco; lo mas que él podía conseguir era arquear un ceja en momentos como estos. Su hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido con el olor del té listo y la presencia de su cuñada, seguida de cerca por un Kenshin lleno de tazas hasta en el cabello y la risa de Leena tras de ellos.

Aquella risa alertó sus sentidos, llenaba la habitación y era contagiosa. Entonces la vio tras el pelirrojo, primero vio parte de su vestido blanco con flores azules y de manguillos que se movía al compás de su coqueto caminar, largo cabello color chocolate y llevaba en sus manos una azucarera roja. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras se reía y cuando la chica abrió sus ojos no le quedó duda alguna. Aquellos ojos azul grisáceo eran reconocibles donde quiera y sabia que era la primera vez en cuatro años que los dejaba al natural por tal razón.

Sus contactos tenían razón aquella era Leena sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

_Demasiada azúcar en mi asado_

**Nota:** Gracias por el apoyo de todas y el tiempo que pasan leyendo esto. En especial a Ayaan que siempre me esta dando animo y sabe lo hyper que me pongo cuando termino los capitulos.

Nanita-chan pregunta que libro leia Leena en el capitulo de Canvas Rojo: Pues Luna Nueva de Stephanie Meyer (para los que no lo conocen, y es una tremenda recomendacion de una historia suuuuuuper buena).

Gabyhyatt pregunta ¿quien es Yuki? Pues si lo explicaba allá perdian sentido estos dos capi. Pero el hermoso, sexy y bien parecido Yuki Eiri es de la serie Gravitation. Cuando la chequen no se escandalicen, por que es Yaoi... peeero, el chico es bisexual en su respectiva serie. Lo escogí por que es extrañamente una mezcla entre Saito y Aoshi.

Saludo y bienvenida a la nueva reviewr Karina. Espero que continues leyendo este fic y los de las demas compatriotas escritoras. :)

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! recuerden que si aprietan el botoncito azul abajo me haran sonreir :) :) :)


	9. Azucarera rota en la colina Siciliana

_**Disclaimer**__Los personajes de las series Rurouni Kenshin y Gravitation no me pertenecen. Recuerden que esto es un trabajo de ficción y que cualquier parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia, bla, bla, bla. Hago esto por amor al arte y por haber visto mucha televisión de pequeña _;)

Agradezco a todos los que leen esto y sacan tiempo para dejar sus reviews. En el capi pasado solo tuve dos -- (estoy triste, quiero mas reviews.)

Pero agradezco de corazón a las que sí dejan como mi amiga Ayann que aclaró que la dueña de Gravitation es Maki Murakami. (Gracias chica por los datos de Gravi) y les recomiendo los fics de esta chica que también es una gran escritora.

Una bienvenida a karina que dejó su primer review (WOOOOOOOOOOWWW se oyen aplausos y pitos :)

La canción para este capi es Blue. escrita por Time Jensen y la composicion musical de Yoko Kano. Del soudtrack de la serie de Animé Cowboy Bebop. Si van a mi link encontraran la letra.

Ahora sigan y hasta abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Azucarera rota en la colina Siciliana**

Un corazón puede ser roto como una pieza de cristal fino.

Al dejar caer aquella azucarera estaba segura de lo que tenia que hacer y en todos esos planes Aoshi no estaba incluido. **Él** estaba aquí. ¿Lo habrían atraído sus pesadillas como un rastro para olfatear? Sabia perfectamente que como aquello que rompió así rompería a Aoshi y solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde para salvarlo. Pero prefería romperle el corazón a arriesgar su vida.

Se tiró en el suelo para recoger los pedazos mas grande de vidrio, haciendo que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro en un intento, que sabia era inútil, para ocultar su rostro. Sintió que Kaoru se acercaba a ayudarle y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se estremeció. Por su parte Kaoru notó la forma extraña en que sus manos temblaban; y él hombre que acaba de integrarse al grupo no pudo mas que disfrutarlo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que podías poner de esta manera a una asesina con tan solo tu presencia.

-"Leena no importa, es solo cristal"

Pero escuchar aquel nombre lo hizo reaccionar sin pensar, poniéndose de pie como un resorte del lugar junto a su prometida quien lo miró extrañada. Leena sintió el movimiento de sus zapatos de piel, '_los que le encantan_', y sin contestar nada a Kaoru se fue apresuradamente hacia la cocina, demasiado rápido, y eso hizo que esa sonrisa retorcida apareciera en su rostro.

Todos se miraban extrañados ante lo sucedido y Kaoru al ver que el novio de Misao intentaba también acercarse también a la cocina le dijo que se quedara en la sala, que ella se encargaría y Kenshin le secundó. Pero Eiri no logró borrar su sonrisa antes de que Saito y Aoshi le vieran. "Iré a ayudar a Leena. Esperen aquí.", dijo Kaoru.

Ya en la cocina Leena buscaba desesperada la forma de escapar, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para recordar algún procedimiento de los que conocía y de todos los lugares con salidas alternas en aquel apartamento ella se metió en la cocina. Aunque por supuesto la mafia no tenia ningún procedimiento era solo que ella había sido entrenada por un ex soldado de la milicia secreta alemana que para ese entonces hacia trabajos mercenarios. Respiró profundo repitiéndose que no se había terminado aún, que iba a luchar hasta el final y al levantar la vista vio allí sobre el lavabo casi de forma milagrosa su escapatoria.

La pequeña ventana era lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera salir y la escalera de servicio solo estaba alejada unos tres pies (1 metro mas o menos, creo) en dirección al dormitorio. Comenzaba a quitarse las sandalias cuando Kaoru entró a la cocina. "¡Leena!", exclamó, "pero si estas temblando. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, es solo cristal."

Debía pensar rápido aquella chica estaba muy preocupada por ella, _'recuerda, actúa con calma, todo es normal no ha pasado nada'_, pensaba Leena y comenzó a repetir su tantrum, _'no me duele nada, nada me molesta, no me duele nada, nada me molesta'_.

"No, no es eso Kaoru. Es que de pequeña mi padre se enfadaba demasiado si rompía algo." Una verdad no, no, no todo menos eso. _'__¡__Calmate chica¡MALDITA SEA!"_, se gritaba mentalmente.

Kaoru se enterneció por esto y le preguntó: "¿Y los zapatos?" a la vez que pensaba que esto era algo de lo que debía hablar con Aoshi ¿sabría el sobre esta situación?.

"Me cayeron vidrios adentro. Pero iba a buscar la escoba para limpiar tu sala…"

"No te preocupes yo lo haré"

Este comentario resultó como quería después de todo, ya que en cuanto Kaoru salió de la cocina saltó como gato asustado hacia la ventana, la abrió, cogió sus zapatos y trepó. Saltó los tres pies hacia la escalera de servicio y bajo rápidamente en silencio hacia la oscuridad.

Esta noche no volvería a su apartamento, esta noche no volvería con él. _"Aoshi, lo siento." S_us lágrimas cayeron amargamente y silenciosas a través de los callejones de la ciudad.

Kaoru había llamado a Aoshi aparte y le estaba contando lo que Leena le dijo sobre su padre. "Quizá debas hablar con ella Aoshi, debe estar muy apenada, pero me preguntaba si te había contado sobre esto. Esas son cosas muy delicadas."

-"Solo de pasada, pero ya me lo imaginaba.", dijo mientras su vista chocaba con la de su hermano, quien no había perdido de vista ninguno de los movimientos que había realizado Leena. Desde su cara asustada al ver al prometido de Misao, su intento de usar su cabello como cortina sobre su rostro hasta que huyó a la cocina. También que el compartimiento del tal Yuki Eiri fue tan extraño como el de Leena; como si se conociesen, y también la rápida salida de Kenshin de la cocina se sumaba a las extrañases de la fiesta de los platillos rotos.

Viendo la leve desesperación con la que el pelirrojo se acercaba a su mujer y al alto pelinegro, Eiri supo que Leena se había escapado. Fingió recibir una llamada y salió al balcón. En cuanto su mano tocó la baranda escuchó a Kenshin anunciar la extraña desaparición de Leena mientras que con su mirada cubría un gran perímetro del área, consiguió realizar la llamada a su contacto. "Tal y como dijiste. Ella estaba aquí y saltó por la ventana de la cocina. No debe estar lejos, búsquenla".

Al terminar su llamada sintió la presencia de alguien junto a él. Era Saito, sus miradas se cruzaron, supo de inmediato que aquel hombre era policía y que ya estaba informado de todo. Entre ellos solo hubo una palabra y fue pronunciada por Saito: "Nequam", dicho esto entró para anunciar su partida.

Tokio lo observaba confundida¿acaso no debería ayudar a buscar a la chica?; nunca entendería a su esposo por completo, pero viendo su rostro supo que era mejor callarse y marcharse sin protestar ya tendría oportunidad de pelearle por no ayudar a su hermano cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Mientras tanto Sanouske discutía por lo imposible que era que aquella chica hubiese saltado por una ventana de menos de medio metro de ancho y su Kitsune le preguntó solo por molestarlo: "¿Y donde crees que pueda estar¿En un armario? O ¿qué es tori-atama, ya le habías medido las caderas?"

-"Sí y son de este tamaño", contestó enojado haciendo el tamaño exacto con sus manos y justo entonces se sonrojó pasmado.

Hubo un gran silencio que fue roto por la voz de Megumi recriminándole y golpeándolo. "Habías estado con ella. Fue por eso que te quedaste como idiota cuando la viste llegar." Afortunadamente para Sano, Aoshi la interrumpió, liberándolo de un posible rompimiento con su novia por algo que había pasado en un momento inadecuado.

-"Megumi, fue durante un tiempo en que ustedes no estaban juntos."

"¿Y tú Aoshi¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?"

-"Porque sé las circunstancias en que esa situación ocurrió. Debes calmarte y no dañar lo que tienen ahora por cosas del pasado y que pasaron cuando Sano estaba libre de hacerlo."

-"Pero ella no¿cierto?"

-"Yo conozco todos esos detalles Megumi. Pero este no es el lugar para que **ustedes** resuelvan esto. Ve con tu novio y permítele explicarte yo me ocupo de mi mismo."

Ante estas palabras Megumi se calmó e hizo como Aoshi le recomendó. Pero Misao estaba totalmente incrédula, Aoshi era otra persona, digo, es cierto que era tan frió y estoico como de costumbre, pero ¡cielos! Estaba defendiéndola por haberse acostado con Sano. De no ser por que escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca y frente a ella, jamás lo hubiese creído.

Muy pronto Saito y Tokio, Megumi y Sano se fueron. Por su parte Eiri se había dado cuenta que realmente los amigos de su prometida eran tan divertidos como le prometió y la cena fue un tanto accidentosa pero claro todo fue por culpa de Leena. Entonces allí sentado con la mano de Misao entre las suyas recordó algo:

_"Una chica tiene mas posibilidades que un hombre para sobrevivir." Una brisa suave acarició las mejillas de ambos mientras estaban recostados en la hierba verde mirando las nubes pasar en una pradera siciliana y fumando cigarrillos mentolados. A seis metros de ellos había dos hombres montando perímetro con escopetas recortadas. Era un hecho que nadie podía acercarse a aquella pareja sin recibir por lo menos un disparo de advertencia. ._

_Él mantenía su vista al cielo mientras le contestaba: "No creo." _

_-"Claro que sí y te diré por que." La chica se sentó posando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, con su mirada perdida en la distancia, abrazó sus piernas y suspiró. El chico también se sentó, ambos tendrian unos 19 años, no pudo evitar que su vista recorriera la figura femenina a su lado._

_Su piel aceitunada brillaba con el sol, su cabello castaño, a la altura de sus hombros y con una leve ondulación se movía al compás de la brisa. Aquellos ojos azul grisáceo hacían que muchos de los hombres que trabajaban para el padre de ella ,y también los enemigos de este se perdieran en esa mirada deseando sentirla sobre ellos en las noches. ¡OH sí!, si que había escuchado a muchos decir esas palabras. Su espalda era cruzada por tirantes negros que hacían caer a sus costados y sobre su pequeña cintura dos Jericho 941 que volarían la cabeza de cualquiera que la molestase y eran esas misma armas las que la habían mantenido virgen hasta el día en que él la había tomado._

_-"Estoy esperando." Le dijo secamente y molesto por su lentitud._

_En cambio ella le replicó con una sonrisa inocente y pícara en sus labios: "Si fuera yo, usaría muchos disfraces en diferentes partes del mundo. Para una chica es muy fácil ya que solo es cuestión de cambiarse el peinado y su estilo de ropa. Puedes parecer una chica correntona, una hiperactiva, una fiestera, una universitaria, una gran señora o una cualquiera, lo que sea que quieras. Mientras que ustedes los hombres no."_

_Sabia que era verdad y esperaba que eso le funcionara después de esta noche su padre anunciaría su boda y ella no lo sabia. Como tampoco sabia que ya su padre se había dado cuenta de todo el apoyo que __**ella**__ recibía con cada idea que decía atrevidamente en las reuniones con las otras familias, algo que odiaba y temía a la vez. El hombre nunca había sido del agrado de los demás por que el poder que tenia lo había adquirido de la madre de la chica, quien nunca lo usó. Mas bien después de tener a la niña se largó con su chofer y no fue otro que el abuelo de Leena quien la envió a Australia. Por su parte, Don Giorgio sabía que debía quedarse con la niña para mantener el poder y su madre no le interesaba quedársela. Pero Leena había heredado la diplomacia y el respeto de su abuelo. _

_Por esto la misión de él estaba establecida. Debía matarla una vez ella matara a Nico, una bala, una muerte rápida como regalo de bodas._

"_Esos ojos tuyos te delatarían donde quiera, preciosa."_

"_¿Y para que son los lentes de contacto, hermoso?_

Aoshi notó lo pensativo que estaba el prometido de Misao y eso lo hizo pensar en algunas cosas. Primero Leena estuvo toda la semana actuando de forma extraña, hoy tuvo una pesadilla y ahora salta por una ventana al ver al prometido de Misao. Demasiada coincidencia y ahora Saito se largaba, obviamente sacando a Tokio de aquel lugar para su protección.

Otra mirada hacia el tal Yuki y le ve hablándole al oído a Misao provocandole un sonrojo a esta, entonces lo entendió todo: el tal Eiri había sido enviado por el padre de Leena. Debía buscarla, pero también era conciente de que ella no regresaría al apartamento en muchos días, si no nunca, eso era seguro.

Rápidamente se despidió y agradeció a los Himura por la cena y excusas por los inconvenientes, nadie mas debía enterarse si no era necesario. Era mas seguro de esta forma. Una vez en su auto llamó a Saito.

-"Si que eres lento y estupido", fue el saludo que recibió de su hermano.

-"¿Quién es el tal Yuki?"

-"Escucha atento Baka. Estoy en la estación, ve a tu apartamento y esperame allí."

Su única esperanza se fue por el caño al llegar a su apartamento y encontrar la habitación de Leena abierta y con todo sus partencias esparcidas, era como su hubiese sido atacada por una manada de lobos. La inseguridad de no verla nunca mas o que ya a estas alturas estuviese muerta en algún basurero de la ciudad le hicieron abrasarse como un bebé a la almohada de ella, oliendo su olor y con un millón de escenas espantosas pasando por su mente. A la hora de eliminar a alguien, la mafia podía ser muy creativa, así que se permitió este único acto de debilidad por todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Yuki, Misao tenia su ki elevado a la décima potencia con unos deseos intensos de golpear severamente a una oji-azul llamada Leena. Había dormido con Sano, se había escapado por una ventana y todo después de haber estado toda la noche peleando con ella por Aoshi quien para completar la defendió como nunca le había ,escuchado hacer por nadie ni siquiera por ella misma. Esa mujer era una hipócrita, solo una cualquiera que según ella, se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de Aoshi, ella estaría ahora muy feliz con Yuki pero aún así Aoshi no se merecía esto. ¿Cómo podía jugar con él de esa manera? Para colmo su novio también había comenzado a actuar extraño desde que la había visto. ¿Tendría la tal Leena algo que ver con los negocios que Okina lo había enviado a arreglar por el tal Nequam ese?

Ella odiaba mucho al anterior jefe de Yuki y también su abuelo, ese hombre no era de fiar y… un momento. Yuki le había contado de su ex novia como se llamaba, _'RAYOS'_, eso le pasaba por no prestar atención. Pero es que cuando Yuki le hablaba ella solo le miraba los labios y lo imaginaba besándola.

-"¿Cuál era el nombre de tu ex novia?", pregunto precipitadamente.

Ante esa pregunta Yuki se maldijo mentalmente. No entendía por que siempre tenia que ser tan sincero con Misao. Ella era la única persona a la que le había contado todo, absolutamente todo y ahora esto.

-"Leena." Cuando el mismo Giorgio lo llamó diciéndole que esta noche encontraría a Leena no quería creerlo . _'Es tu culpa que esto esté sin concluir y yo no pueda hacer negocios con Okina. Termina con ella esta vez, si no yo mismo iré a matarla'_

Claro Giorgio Nequam había considerado una completa maldición que Okina se hubiese enterado. Hace dos años consiguió por fin una reunión con el anciano tratando de crear lazos con la mafia japonesa. Para que en plena reunión el viejo le salga con esa información algo que ni el mismo conocía. Así que creyendo que Yuki lo había traicionado, prácticamente se lo regaló a Okina explicándole de manera vergonzosa y con lujo de detalles frente a todos los del grupo Oniwaban. Las condiciones por las que este trabajaba con él.

Contó como uno de sus hombres había engañado a Eiri de niño y lo convirtió en su mascota sexual y luego lo hizo responsable de pagar sus deudas de drogas para luego suicidarse frente al niño en una reunión de las familias y él 'generosamente' lo puso a trabajar como asesino. Entrenándolo y todo para que pudiese salir pronto de la deuda. (Claro que la mitad de lo que contó Giorgio era mentira: La verdad fue que el iba a ponerlo a trabajar como prostituto en las calles y que Leena fue quien intervino en aquella reunión. ¡Ah! La linda princesa de la mafia italiana intervino por él. La maravillosa idea era para que fuese entrenado como asesino y ya que no había sido su culpa estar en este enredo podría pagar la deuda adquirida, esa fue la persuasiva de ella.

No podía eximirle de su deuda, y como su vida mejoraría mucho podría ayudar a su familia que necesitaba el dinero que fue el motivo por el que cayó engaño de su 'maestro'. Ya que su situación mejoraría continuaría trabajando cuando la deuda caducara y seria un empleado motivado. La odio mucho por eso, él hubiese preferido morir en aquel momento y no vivir como un esclavo. Según él, ella era solo una tonta se creía la reina del mundo. Pero bien por nuestra quinceañera, logró su cometido y quedó en mejor situación que su propio padre frente a todas las familias "mucho mejor que su padre fue uno de los comentarios que recibió". "Debe haberlo heredado de su abuelo materno", dijo otro. "Giorgio no viene de las familias si no que asumió el poder por haberse casado con la madre de la chica quien la dejó y se largó a Australia con su amante")

"Una vez finalizada la reunión", siguió contándole Yuki a Misao en el auto, "a escondidas de miradas que no fuesen de su confianza, y ante la mi para que entendiera la posición en que me encontraba, comenzó a golpearla como tantas veces hacia con ella. Pero ese día a diferencia de otros fue la primera vez que ella contestó los golpes y le ganó. Al verse vencido mandó a uno de sus guardaespaldas a enseñarle lo que era ser una mujer pero ella sacó su Jericho y le puso una bala en la cabeza al idiota que se atrevió a acercarse. Giorgio por miedo la dejó y no volvió a acercarse a ella sin dos hombres apuntándole a la cabeza." Concluyó Yuki, dejando a una Misao totalmente pasmada.

-"Entonces, para eso fue que vinimos, para que tu pudieses matarla, por que el tal Giorgio es un cobarde."

Yuki solo asintió con su cabeza. "No es justo Yuki no hay otra forma."

-"Esa es la única forma en que quedaré libre de Nequam. Misao ni siquiera tu abuelo puede salvarme. Debo hacerlo en un lapso de dos semanas antes de que Don Giorgio parta de Italia, esta vez se sometió a un entrenamiento para vencerla con sus propias manos."

La mirada de Misao era totalmente confusa y de pronto grito de enojo: "PORQUE ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO NO ME DIJO NADA AAAAAAAAHHHH, voy a cortarle esa barba para que no pueda volver a ponerse su estupido lazo rosa. Él cree que solo soy una niña."

Esto hizo que Yuki comenzara a reírse. Misao era la única que lo hacia reír de esa forma. Sin decir nada detuvo el auto y comenzó a besarla.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Leena, Saito había entrado y encontró a su hermano dormido sobre la cama de la chica. _"Maldita sea. Esto es peor de lo que imaginé. No debí dejarlo con ella"_ Vio un papel sobre la cómoda y comenzó a leerlo. Para su sorpresa era el contrato del apartamento y allí decía que el dueño del apartamento era Aoshi. _"Fue por esto que buscó un roommate, para poner el apartamento a nombre de la persona y así no ser atrapada. Pero eso no funcionó ¿verdad Leena?" _En otra parte vio el cuadro que ambos pintaron. _"¿Un gato cayendo¿Qué rayos es esto?"_ Entonces su hermano despertó.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

-" No eres más que un idiota hermano. Levántate te ves patético olisqueando su almohada." Diciendo esto le aventó el contrato del apartamento.

-"¿Qué es esto…"

-"Ella te dejó el apartamento de alguna forma se estuvo preparando para una situación como esta. Todo bajo tus narices y tu ni siquiera te perataste. Tengo algunas cosas que contarte y a ti mas que a nadie le interesan, así que prepara bastante café."

Era un hecho que el café que preparaba Aoshi era el mejor que había probado Saito en su vida, pero no se lo diría a nadie, ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Una vez Aoshi terminó, puso la jarra de café y la azucarera en la mesa en frente de ambos. Con un suspiro Saito comenzó a contarle a su hermano lo que había descubierto en estos días de intensa investigación. ¿Coincidencia¡No! Era exactamente lo que Yuki le estaba contando a Misao pero al estilo Saito y con información adicional que Eiri no conocía y otra que no le diría a Misao.

-"Así que ella le salvó el pellejo", dijo Aoshi unos minutos despues que Saito terminara.

-"Como fuese, ella no estaba en la mejor posición así que él apostó por ganarse el favor de Giorgio e hizo todo lo que éste le mandó. Parte de las instrucciones eran engañarla, hacer su amigo enamorarla, quitarle la virginidad antes del matrimonio para tener algo por lo que avergonzarla. Ya sabes como son los italianos de conservadores. Por último Giorgio la casa con Nico Ayres para que lo mate en la noche de bodas.

-"Esa parte ya me la habías contado."

-"Pero ahora hay mas información, no las simples idioteces que tenia la policía italiana en un archivo. Ahora, esto fue lo que ocurrió después de la boda:

Nico Ayres ordena a su chofer a las 19:30 que detenga la limosina en un callejón cercano por que no podía esperar a probar la carne joven de Leena según le dijo a su chofer. Ella sabia lo que le esperaba, pero respirando hondo dejo que el viejo jugara lo suficiente para que le quitara el cierre de la espalda, le pidió espacio para deshacerse del traje y una vez fuera el viejo Nico no tuvo oportunidad ni de gritar. Le atravesó la garganta a la vez que le tapaba la boca con sus manos en las que aun llevaba los guantes blancos, pero el viejo le dio batalla sacando una pistola de su cinturón y disparándole en el brazo ella le cortó los nervios de la mano donde tenia la pistola y en otro movimiento le atravesó el corazón mientras seguía tratando de agarrase de ella.

Lo que la llevó a un ataque de nervios donde no pudo detenerse de continuar acuchillandolo en todas partes y al final ella dio un grito aterrador lo que hizo que el chofer se bajara y abriera la puerta para solo ser recibido con una bala en la cabeza y otra al corazón por parte de Leena.

Respirando hondo y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro se odió mas que nunca. Este tipo de asesinato no era lo mismo que estar en medio de una balacera donde era defenderte o morir a sentir la piel y los músculos rasgándose en tus manos. Su padre la había obligado a tomar armas desde que cumplió 12 y hoy se sentía peor que nunca. El peso de todas esas muertes le cayeron juntas y lloró amargamente por esto.

Pero sabia que debía salir de allí si no quería ser atrapada, al menos confiaba en que Yuki vendría, era lo único que tenia seguro en ese momento. Entonces el llegaría y escaparían juntos. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y salió de la limosina. Bajo el vestido de novia había llevado tenia un pantalón a los muslos ajustado negro y una camisilla del mismo color con sus correas para cargar armas a los muslos y hoy solo le habían permitido ponerse una cuchilla en ellas.

Se quedó mirando a través de la verja frente a ella el paisaje, el río pasaba unos 100 metros abajo. Estaba mirando esto cuando sintió el calor de su mirada en su espalda y se alegró pero antes de poder mirarlo, él le dijo: "Este es el regalo de tu padre" y le disparó dos veces y se rió fuerte.

La dejo allí tirada. Pero ella no murió del disparo por que la bala tuvo salida. Sintió otro vehículo acercándose y se arrastro hacia un espacio de la verja y cayó 100 metros hacia el río. Tuvo mucha suerte de que un barco de pescadores la sacara y mucha mas de que uno de ellos hubiese amigo de la infancia de su abuelo. Así que aquellos cuatro hombres callaron el secreto de su supervivencia y la ayudaron a salir de Italia.

-"¿De donde sacaste esta información Saito?"

-"Salí a Italia después de nuestro último almuerzo y el viejo cantó como pajarito. Es la única persona que tiene esa niña y aparentemente le había contado de nosotros porque al entrar ni siquiera tuve que decir su nombre y el viejo sabia quien era yo. Durante esa semana ella lo llamó y le habló mas entusiasmada que de costumbre y le contó de ti y el viejo me interrogó. "

Aquel anciano era en verdad la unica persona que le quedaba a Leena y siempre se contactaba con él. En esa llamada ella le dijo que había encontrado a un chico con el que sentia podia ser feliz por primera vez. Le llamó por que necesitaba su ayuda para escapar con él. Pero Saito sabia que no debia decirle esta parte a Aoshi. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz con nadie, ni siquiera con Misao y ahora si le contaba era como subirle sus expectativas solo para que cayera mas fuerte al encontrar su cadáver o que la chica no volviera en el mejor de los casos.

Ambos hermanos continuaron en silencio hasta que Aoshi habló: "Te oyes mas tranquilo hablando de ella¿es por el anciano?."

-"¿De que hablas, burro?"

-"La última vez que hablaste de ella era como si quisieras saltarle encima y ponerla tras las rejas de inmediato y ahora suenas comprensivo."

-"No seas idiota. Esa chica me hará atrapar a los peces grandes. Giorgio vendrá a la ciudad y Yuki Eiri ya esta aquí, lamentablemente tu comadreja llorara un tiempo por que su novio irá a la cárcel."

-"¿Crees que Okina lo permitirá?"

-"Okina no me preocupa él tomará la mejor opción. Él está limpiando el negocio para dejárselo en ley a Misao. El tal Eiri no es una buena opción para ella y Leena ya debe estar muerta a esta hora, Aoshi."

Ante estas palabras a Aoshi lo recorrió un escalofrío y solo pudo imaginar su imagen cuando se agachó temblorosa a recoger los vidrios de la azucarera de Kaoru. _"Ella solo quería huir"_

_&&&&_

_Un corazón de cristal._

_Envuelto en un caparazón duro._

_Como lava que desea arder y_

_Solo el hielo la cubre, por eso se enfría_

_Por eso llora._

_Es tuy__o._

_Encenderlo o apagarlo, mis opciones._

_&&&&_

**Nota:** Este ha sido el capi mas largo que he escrito, 12 paginas en word. Otra cosa!!Esta historia tiene muchos recuerdos mayormente de Aoshi en los primeros 4 capítulos, por esto la explicación:

La línea en tiempo corre de esta manera

Tiempo presente: Aoshi recordando la canción de Reik y corta en el momento que el recuerda el anuncio del periódico hasta el penúltimo párrafo del capitulo 3 que es donde continua..

Tiempo pasado: Todo el triangulo de Jack, Leena y Sano. Las otras partes estan explicaciones y flashbacks.

Nada, que espero que les siga gustando y………..dejen reviews

Gracias (sp)

Thank you (en)

Arigato (jp)

Grazie (it)

Dou je (chc)

Recuerden que el botón azul no muerde. Solo toma un minuto y así uno sabe como va esto.

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_

_\/_


	10. Interludio de un sueño

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son del Sr. Watsuki y los de Gravitation son de MS. Maki Murakami. Benito sea el animé! Mmmmm!!!

Esto solo lo hago por amor al arte de las letras, pero recuerden:1) La historia y los personajes no relacionados a las series mencionadas son míos, al igual que algunos poemas que he puesto por ahí. 2)Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Esto es un trabajo de ficción. (y por haber visto demasiada televisión). 3)Las canciones que he puesto por ahí durante toda la historia son de sus respectivos cantantes, bandas y la gente que les pagan a ellos, no mías. ( pero inspiran¿a qué sí?)

Nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

Capítulo 10 

**Interludio de un sueño**

_Los sueños, sueños son. No pueden alterar nuestras vidas reales si no buscamos una forma idiota de hacerlos realidad o de que alguien sin saberlo lo hiciese realidad. Entonces dejaría de ser sueño y se convertiría en premonición. Algo en lo cual no creo ni animaría a nadie a creer nunca._

En este punto se hallaba Misao a las tres de la mañana con sus ojos verdes mirando las luces de la ciudad que conoció como suya por mucho tiempo y en la cual ahora se sentía una extraña. Volvió su mirada a la cama frente a la de ella donde dormía el chico, que con sus anécdotas temprano esa noche, le habían cambiado sus sueños de placenteros a pesadillas.

Estos comenzaron de forma tranquila y como de costumbre Yuki estaba en ellos; mostrándole esa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía a ella y la hacia tiritar de alegría. Este tenia su cabeza descansando sobre su regazo. Pero tras un rato se quedó inmóvil, frío como estatua y su sonrisa desapareció. Era como si de alguna forma su Yuki se hubiese transformado en otra persona. Miró hacia el bosque que crecía enjuto frente a ella sintiendo una presencia animal que los observaba pero no la hallaba.

Quiso advertir a su novio pero al mirarlo ya no era Yuki quien se encontraba recostado en su regazo si no Aoshi, quien de forma rígida miraba hacia el bosque. Siguió su mirada y vio a no otro que Saito a la entrada de las sombras destilando ira por todo su ser y aunque no era extraño que su presencia lobuna se hiciera sentir, si lo era que su ira no estuviese dirigida hacia ellos si no a alguien mas que se encontraba tras de ellos. Aquella otra presencia hacia que Aoshi se abrazara mas a sus piernas e instintivamente ella le acarició sus cabellos de forma protectora, mientras se volteaba suavemente para mirar y lo que vio la lastimó.

Allí parado estaba ahora Yuki abrazando a Leena, atrayéndola fuertemente hacia mientras que ella mantenía sus brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No de forma relajada si no como si no tuviese fuerza ni poder sobre ellos, ni sobre su cuerpo. Como si no le importase lo que pasase como si fuera una muñeca de trapo tirada sobre él. Entonces Saito sacó su arma de reglamento apuntando con ella a Yuki y sin previo aviso, disparó.

La bala salió con un silbido ensordecedor y en el mismo instante Yuki movió a la chica en sus brazos para que le sirviese de escudo. Aoshi gritó el nombre de esta pero se abrazó a Misao, besándola mientras susurraba entre sus labios el nombre de la chica que caía muerta.

Fue en ese momento cuando despertó. Su mirada se volvió rápida hacia su prometido a quien pudo ver durmiendo de la misma forma de siempre. Con el cuerpo relajado y la mandíbula apretada. Luego sus pensamientos volvieron a Aoshi.

Era consciente de los sentimientos que la llenaron por él en un pasado no se comparaban a los que le llenaban su corazón en este momento por el enigmático hombre frente a ella. Yuki es una persona sumamente difícil de entender, pero cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos o lo atrapaba mirándola mientras estaba haciendo cualquier cosa podía leer en sus ojos el deseo en él por que ella confiara en él y que le amara.

En un principio no le creía las declaraciones que le hacia cuando nadie los veía.

_-"Me gustas y me has atrapado solo para ti." _Esa era una de ellas. Pero luego llegaron los rumores de que tipo de asesino era y el mas que le impacto fue es de que había matado a su ex novia.

Entonces ella intentó hablar con su abuelo y todo lo que este le decía era que no había problema con que estuviese con Yuki, que este la protegería siempre por que se lo había jurado y que sabia bien que si él no sintiese nada por ella no hubiese aceptado esa promesa por que un asesino no puede entregarse de esa manera.

-"Misao-chan, mi angelito, yo jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño. Además, tenias que haber visto el susto que se llevaron los otros cuando lo vieron sonreír después de aquel viaje que le hiciste hacer por tu comida Mexicana. JAJAJA¡Debiste a verles visto la cara! Ese chico no había sonreído jamás. Además se ha ganado mi confianza. Si él es lo que quieres tienes toda mi aprobación."

Ahora había logrado ver a la chica que tanto Yuki como su abuelo describían como un demonio, como lo mas malo que existiese en el planeta. Pero a ella solo le pareció una chica muy linda como esas que salen en la TV y te mueres de envidia por que tu novio se babea por ellas. Entonces ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba que Yuki hacia con ella. ¿Qué le veía a ella? No se consideraba fea así misma pero no parecía una actriz como Leena, ella era normal. Y para completar Aoshi estaba cabeza sobre suelo por la susodicha.

_¿Envidiosa¡NO! _

-"Pero si algo insegura" dijo suspirando en su fuero interno.

Ahora ese sueño le había despertado algo mas. Ansiedad. Ansiedad por que _su_ prometido debía matar a su ex novia para poder estar con ella. Era algo escalofriante y aunque muchas chicas quisieran que las exs desaparecieran del planeta… es un poco diferente cuando esa **ex** es el **ahora** de **tu** antiguo amor. Aunque nunca ese primer amor fue como ella deseaba aun así…ella no quería que Aoshi sufriera. Antes que todo habían sido amigos y hoy habían quedado bien o al menos sin resentimientos esa seria una amistad que debían recuperar y a pesar de lo incomodo, ella no se rendiría.

Soltando un suspiro, Misao supo que ya no dormiría. Esta noche se había convertido en una tortura para ella. Al menos era lo suficientemente justa para dejar que Yuki continuara durmiendo incluso si no entendía como podía dormir tranquilamente en una situación como esta. Pero una vez se asomaran los primeros rayos de sol saltaría en su cama y se lo comería a besos. Entonces sonrió como una niña a la que se le ofrecía un dulce.

_Olvidar lo que amaste_

_Y seguir adelante._

_No recuperar dolerá sobremanera._

_Pero no olvidar fulminará hasta los huesos._

_¿Qué realmente hay dentro?_

* * *

Hola a todos, se que he estado desaparecida un tiempo peeeero…ese es el problema de crecer. No puedes hacer lo que quieres. Que les puedo decir…mi padre me tiró a la calle así que tuve que buscar casita nueva y comenzaron las clases y mi hijo necesitaba muchas cosas. (mucha preocupación es un asco, creanme) Nada, a fin de cuentas mi musa se fue al twilight zone durante todo el verano y no ha llegado solo esta enviándome señales de humo de cuando en cuando.

Otra cosa: si no me dejan reviews no se como va quedando esto, o mejor expresado, no se que rayos pasa por sus cabecitas cuando lo leen. De veras no me importa que me tiren tomates podridos o algo así; solo sean SINCEROS YYYYYY APRIENTEN EL BENDITO BOTON VERDEEEEE!!! O azul o lo que sea.

Just jocking! Era broma!, pero de verdad: si me dejan su review me harán muy feliz. 00' Alégrenme el día 


	11. Las promesas son para cumplirse

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen..

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Una promesa hecha sin palabras. _

_El mismo fin de una que sí las tenga._

******Las promesas son para cumplirse **

* * *

La dama caminaba por una acera del distrito artístico de aquella ciudad, ganándose con cada paso las miradas curiosas y admiradas de muchas personas. Cada paso que daba estaba impregnado de elegancia. Elegancia muchas veces confundida con magia.

I know you think that i shouldn't still love you.

I'll tell you that

(_Se que piensas que no debo seguir amándote._

_Puedo decirlo.)_

But if i didn't say it, well, i still felt it.

Where's the sense in that.

_(Pe__ro si no lo he dicho, bien, sigo sintiéndolo._

_Que sentido tiene_

I promise **I'm not trying to make your life harder**

or return to where we were.

_(Prometo__ que__** no trato de hacer tu vida difícil**_

_o volver donde estábamos)_

I will go down with this ship

**down.**

I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag above my door.

_(Me iré hasta el fondo con este barco_

_**hasta el fondo**_

_No alzaré mis manos para rendirme._

_No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta)_

**I'm in love and always will be**

_**Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré**_

**I know i left to much mess and destruction to come back again**.

That 'cause nothing but trouble.

I understand if you can't talk to me again.

And if you live by the rule that is over

then I sure then that make sense.

I will go down with this ship

**down.**

_**Se que dejé mucho desastre y destrucción para regresar.**_

_No causé__ mas que problemas._

_Entiendo que no quieras hablarme_

_Y si vives por la regla de que terminó_

_Entones hace sentido._

_Me iré hasta el fondo con este barco_

_**hasta el fondo**_

I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag above my door

_(No alzaré mis manos para rendirme._

_No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta)_

I'm in love and always will be.

_(Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré)_

And when we meet...'cause I'm sure we will. I love we stay, will be there still. I let it pass and hold my tongue and **you will think** that I'd move on.

_(Cuando nos reencontremos…__por que estoy segura de ello._

_Me encantaría que nos quedásemos, aun así estaremos. __Lo dejaré pasar y me morderé la lengua, tu pensaras que continué mi vida.) _

**I will go down with this ship**

**down.**

_**(Me iré hasta el fondo con este barco, **_

_**hasta el fondo.)**_

I won't put my hands up and surrender.

There will be no white flag above my door.

_(No alzaré mis manos para rendirme._

_No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta)_

**I'm in love and always will be.**

**I will go down with this ship**

**down.**

_**(Me iré hasta el fondo con este barco, **_

_**hasta el fondo.)**_

I won't put my hands up and surrender.

No alzaré mis manos para rendirme.

**There will be no white flag above my door.**

_**(No habrá bandera blanca sobre mi puerta)**_

**I'm in love and always ****will be.**

_**(Estoy enamorada y siempre **__**lo estaré**_

White Flag de Dido la encuentras en el CD Life for rent (2003)

El objetivo de su caminata se presentó ante ella como un oasis en el desierto.

Galería: ARTE VIVO.

El propósito era tener una 'pequeña' charla con su propietario, Aoshi Shinomori.

Pero allí, parado frente a la galería y recostado del buzón del correo estaba cierto chico tan guapo como el caramelo. Según tenia entendido el chico de cabello marrón y aspecto de orgulloso gallo era amigo de la infancia del artista Shinomori Pero: _'¿Qué hacia allí afuera, con una mirada especialmente triste?'_

-"Caballero, buenas tardes"

Aquella voz femenina con acento francés tan marcado le resultó a Sanouske Sagara lo mas sexy y elegante que podría haber escuchado en su vida. Una vez recorrió con su mirada a la dueña de la misma tuvo que recordarse que tenia novia y que no deseaba una pelea ahora que por fin comenzaban a llevarse bien. Aunque una reina estuviese parada frente a él había decidido dejar de lado su posición como el rey de la noche, por la mujer zorro de sus sueños.

-"Buenas en que le ayudo."

-"Con su opinión del artista."

-"Soy Sanouske Sagara y nada bueno soy en eso del arte." Dijo el chico tratando graciosamente de parecer tan educado como la dama.

-"Pero mi cabeza de gallo, si solo le he preguntado por el artista, no por el arte."

Sanouske no pudo mas que sonrojarse ante la mirada que le ofrecía aquella mujer.

-"Es mi amigo desde hace muchos años. Pero lo mejor es que sea usted quien lo conozca y llegue a su propia conclusión."

Con un simple gracias se acercó a la puerta y antes que pudiese tocarla, la abrió para ella.

"No sea muy dura con él." No pudo contenerse del comentario ya que veía en ella el poder de destruirlo o levantarlo. "Su…algo así como novia desapareció hace unas semanas. La policía cree que esta muerta."

Los ojos de Sano parecían los de un niño pequeño suplicando: "No te preocupes. He comprado muchas de sus pinturas. Soy de las que cree que por el arte se puede llegar a conocer el alma de un artista. Solo he venido por que supe de esta misma cosa y me siento…familiarizada con sus sentimientos. Mi intención es solo la de consolarle, Sagara."

Entró y fue recibida por el olor a nuevo, a pintura e incienso, olores que le renovaron el valor de su promesa de la cual un espejo había sido testigo mudo. Mientras un reflejo y dos mujeres conversaban entre sí. _"Debes ayudarle. Hazle compañía y que entienda que no soy nada buena para él. Solo causaría su muerte y eso…es algo que jamás me perdonaría. Es un hombre extraordinario, apegado a sus valores y a su arte."_

_-"Entonces no entiendo el por que de escogerlo a él."_

_-"Por que apareció, fue el único que contestó el anuncio y aún de presenciar uno de mis ataques mientras abofeteaba a su propio hermano, me siguió. No esperaba nada de eso, como tampoco esperaba que le gustara mi trabajo de decoración."_

_-"¡Ay!, pequeña. Siempre infravalorándote. Pero me intriga por que sabiendo que la muerte te acechaba continuaste allí y dejaste que llegara a tanto; y no me digas que fue solo por tu 'decoración'"_

_-"¡No fue mi intención! Quise alejarle tantas veces, cada hombre con quien me iba era una razón mas que le entregaba para que no se fijara en mí…. Pero cada vez que llegaba a casa y le contaba todo con la intención de que se alejara más, hacia todo lo contrario. Simplemente me abrazaba, me acariciaba y cuidaba de mi…"_

_-"Te dio la protección, lo que siempre anhelabas lo conseguiste…Creo que fue el destino." _

_-"El destino no existe mi dama del dinero. Solo existe el suceso imprevisto y lo sabes bien."_

_-"Pero es bonito pensarlo de esa manera no crees."_

_-"Olividalo, eres imposible cuando te pones en el plan del romanticismo."_

_-"Y, tu mi amiga, eres imposible cuando te pones en el plan de duelo al mediodía."_

_-"¿Tienes tu arma de cartera?"_

_-"Sí, aquel consejo tuyo me salvo la vida del viejo francés despiadado."_

_-"Bien, por que necesitaras usar todos mis consejos si realmente me vas a ayudar."_

_-"Cumpliré mi promesa. Lo cuidaré por ti."_

_Y chocaron sus copas con el sonido del cristal rompiendo en el vacío._

¿Fue realmente eso una promesa, o un deseo de sacar la verdad del artista que le apasionaba por su arte? "Un poco de ambas" Se dijo así misma mientras sus tacones de aguja paseaban en el mármol sin hacer ruido, la forma en que una dama camina.

Tanto era el silencio que pudo escuchar la voz de una chica en una discusión tratando apasionadamente de dar a conocer su punto.

-"Esa mujer no te convenía. Déjala ir ya de tu mente. Van seis semanas y ni una carta, ni una llamada. Me duele verte así Aoshi-sama. Estas peor que cuando te conocí y eso demuestra que NO TE CONVENIA."

-"¿Cuánto te conviene tu prometido Misao?"

-"No es lo mismo. Él está aprobado por Jiya. Esa mujercita no pasó la prueba de Saitô y lo sabes. Odio hacerte esto Aoshi, pero no soporto verte así."

Las voces le condujeron a la oficina de la galería donde Aoshi estaba parado mirando hacia la pared y la chica de cabello negro trenzado tenia sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho enfatizando de esta forma que Leena no le convenía a Aoshi, extraña coincidencia que la misma Leena pensara igual y ambas completamente convencidas de esto. Pero aún así ella hizo esa promesa. Las promesas, algo que para ella deben cumplirse sin ningún remedio opción o excusa.

Mientras cavilaba si debía entrar e interrumpir, o no, comenzó a analizarlos a ambos. La chica Misao vestía unos jeans negros con tenis, camiseta rosada, pulseras barrocas en adornos, boinita que dejaba salir la larga trenza que le recorría toda su espalda y pantallas en forma de lágrima. Estas ultimas sabia bien de quien habían sido regalo. Por su parte, Aoshi que aún miraba al parecer un cuadro sobre una mesa de esquina; vestía de gabardina crema con pantalones negro de hilo y zapatos de vestir negros.

Tan envuelta estaba en su observación que no vio cuando la chica se le acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Al cual respondió por que los músculos de la espalda se tensaron y la chica reaccionó a esto pasando una mano hasta su nuca.

-"Quisiera que nunca hubiésemos terminado." Le confesó ella apresuradamente mientras buscaba con la mirada los labios de este.

Continuo mirando sin entender como aquella pequeña chica sacó fuerzas suficientes para bajarlo a su altura y besarlo. Pero notando la incomodidad de la situación para él, decidió ayudarle. De eso se trataba su promesa después de todo, se dijo tratando de mitigar el sentimiento de invasora. Con un breve carraspeó hizo a la chica separarse como un rayo. "Lamento interrumpirle señor Shinomori, pero vine para ver algunas de sus obras."

"Por supuesto. Misao tengo cliente."

Escuchar su nombre la hizo despertar del susto. Pensaba que era Yuki quien la había descubierto y salió a toda prisa de la galería tras una torpe despedida. Sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera contestó cuando Sano le llamó comadreja.

"_¿Qué rayos me pasó? No que había olvidado ya a Aoshi. Ba__ka, Baka, Baka. Si Yuki se enterase podría haber lastimado a Aoshi por mi culpa."_

-"La joven no tenia que irse, Mousier Shinomori."

-"De hecho solo le iba a pedir que me esperase aquí pero ella es así. Dígame en que le ayudo." Dijo Aoshi en un tono frió y conservador.

Para entonces la rapidez de Misao la había llevado a la calle de su hotel, por la cual inesperadamente vio a Yuki caminando en dirección hacia ella.

El hermoso rubio iba con sus gafas oscuras puestas y por la forma en que tenia los labios, juntos y presionando la mandíbula, Misao sabia que su prometido no le había visto aún. Dándole tiempo a observarlo detenidamente y calmarse.

Su rostro perfilado de piel blanca y mandíbula varonil que le hacia querer acariciarle con un solo dedo e ir surcándole hasta llegar a su garganta terminando en su pecho donde le abriría la camisa para abrasarse a él, sentir su calor y los latidos de su loco corazón que trataría de aplacar a la fuerza inútilmente por que ella sabia bien que con cada caricia que le regalaba lo descontrolaba. Lo que le hacia sonreír por que a pesar de todo sabia que esto le hacia feliz a él, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. A su manera él le dejaba saber sin lugar a dudas que estaba completamente loco por ella, cuando se posesionaba de sus labios de una forma dulce pero lentamente cruel y le decía entre suspiros que tenia los labios de un ángel y que le pertenecían a él. _'Solamente a mi, Misao'_

La observación placentera que le realizaba a su prometido terminó por convertirse en condenatoria al final. Por alguna razón que no se explicaba había besado a Aoshi, el hombre de hielo que en todos los años que estuvieron juntos jamás le hizo sentir con un simple beso lo que sentía con Yuki. Pero para nada esto significaba que le considerara menos, sencillamente…había madurado. Lo suficiente para darse cuenta que entre ellos faltaba la química. No que no existiese, pero no a los mismos niveles que le provocaba Eiri.

En conclusión, que era la conclusión a la que había llegado en su desvelo hacia semanas atrás ahora conclutivamente la dejaba concluyendo que…concluidoramente siempre se enamoraba de los hombres mas bellos e irónicamente confusos del planeta. Excluyendo a Saitô, por supuesto, quien fácilmente podría caer bajo esas descripciones pero jamás entraría a su lista.

Dejo escapar un suspiró viendo como un grupo de chicas de un café dejaban a un lado sus bebidas para mirar a Yuki con mas que simple interés o curiosidad. A estas alturas debía sentirse acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas por que donde quiera que su prometido se metiera captaba la atención de todo el genero femenino y del no tan femenino también, de hecho mas veces de las que a ella le gustaría, pero que podía hacer si cada vez siempre era igual.

La atención de él se volvió hacia ella quitándose las gafas, descubriendo así su mirada de miel de una manera tan sexy que hacia sacar grititos de emoción de las admiradoras a su alrededor, dijo 'hola' a Misao, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si y terminando con un posesivo beso.

"No deberías suspirar de esa manera tan tuya frente a tanta gente." Le dijo al oído. "Eso fue lo que me hizo verte en esta esquina en la que estas escondida."

Tras de él, Misao podía ver las usuales miradas de asombro de las chicas de la mesa. Armándose del orgullo característico en ella volvió a besarlo para mostrarles a esas quien era Misao Makimachi y que ese rubio le partencia. Una vez el resultado fue dado, lo tomó de la mano con su usual alegría energética para dirigirse hacia cualquier parte. El lugar a donde ella lo llevara no importaba por que aunque no fuera un hombre de palabras si era uno de acción o por lo menos en lo que se refería a estar junto a ella.

Unos años atrás no se hubiese imaginado siguiendo a una chica como Misao a todos lados, pero aquí estaba. No solo siguiéndola si no completamente perdido por ella.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señora..."

-"¡Oh! Antes de que me presente permítame decirle lo mucho que su arte me agrada, Monsieur Shinomori. He visto mucho talento en mis viajes pero el suyo es por mucho el mejor. Representa, para mi, una visión diferente del mundo aun así atrayente e irónicamente compleja."

-"Muchas gracias."

Los ojos de Aoshi le seguían mientras ella observaba detenidamente las pinturas que mantenía en su oficina.

-"La razón por lo que he venido es sencilla Shinomori y muy ventajosa para usted. "

-"En serio Sra...Pero me gustaría saber quien es usted."

-"Lo siento", rió ella, "es que por lo general dar mi nombre preenjuicia y estorba el raciocinio de muchas personas. Soy madame Catherine Thephaut."

-"The...Thephaut", repitió él algo desubicado, pero sin perder su estoicismo.

-"Ve lo que le dije."

-"No se preocupe, no soy de este tipo de persona. Puede contarme su propuesta."

Mientras la elegante dama con acento francés le contaba magistralmente y de forma elocuente, lo que ella llamaba su plan para el arte milenario, su mente no conseguía entender ni concebir las razones por la que una dama como ella invertiría tanto dinero en él. Por mejor que un artista fuese, en el arte los altibajos de fama son los que enfatizan el éxito financiero y por mucho que lo detestara, en este tiempo el arte iba muy en alianza con el dinero.

Continuo cavilando bastante tiempo en los motivos de Madame Thephaut para ayudarle. Tanto; que no se dio cuenta que ella llevaba mas de cinco minutos mirándole divertida sin decir nada.

-"Ah", fue lo mas elocuente que consiguió articular. Mientras que ella le regalo una sonrisa que se le antojó como la acentuación sensual de una escultura, el final sexy para hacerla mas que hermosa.

Nunca se consideró un catador de mujeres como se llamaba Sano a sí mismo, pero la que estaba frente a él le encendía sentimientos que en su vida solo fue capaz de encender Leena y ahora ella…ya no estaba.

-"Me lo pensaré"

-"Por supuesto, esta es mi tarjeta con mi número."

Al entregársela le sostuvo las manos un momento dándole un pequeño apretón y fue por primera vez que se fijó en los guantes blancos que le cubrían un poco mas de las muñecas y que en su dedo anular izquierdo llevaba un bello diamante que la identificaba como de alguien. Tras de estas vio sus piernas cubiertas por medias satinadas que se escondían insinuantes tras la falda de su corto vestido de seda, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus brazos.

Ella se despidió sin permitirle que la acompañase a la salida. Mentalmente se reprendió por dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos y sin entender bien siguió el sonido de sus pasos hasta que abrió la puerta y se confundieron con el sonido de la ciudad. Decidió que esa mujer era impresionante y recordó el día que calificó a Leena, a Misao y a Madame Thephaut como mujeres extrañas de caracteres vivaces, tan iguales y tan diferentes. Hoy se le premió con la confirmación de esto.

Saliendo de la Galería Madame Thephaut se encontró de frente con una mujer latina de unos 40 y largos años y aspecto bastante maternal. La misma aparentaba trabajar en la galería por lo que amablemente sostuvo la puerta para ella.

-"Trabaja aquí?"

-"Sí, señora. ¿Por qué?"

-"Es que estuve…hablando con el Sr. Shinomori."

Dijo el nombre de él de tal forma que la señora Rodríguez entendiera que era mas que una…cliente.

-"Es un hombre serio y poco hablador pero muy bueno." Contestó esta, entendiendo la pregunta implícita o lo que ella creyó como eso. Catherine sonrió y siguiendo el hilo de la señora. "A los hombre así les hace falta un poco de acción y como artista publicidad. ¿ha sido un buen jefe?"

-"Por supuesto señora"

Asintió una vez, sacó dos billetes de $100 de su pequeña cartera y se los puso en la mano. "Acción y publicidad para él y un vestido bonito para usted. Llame al periódico y hable allí con Marfat. Dígale que el artista Shinomori es el nuevo amante de Madame Thephaut"

La pobre señora abrió los ojos desorbitados preguntándole si era ella en verdad. "Shh, Shh señora que se le estoy confirmando. Si se porta bien tendrá otro vestido bonito al final de la semana.

A la mañana siguiente bajó al restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba y recibió la miradas usuales acompañadas de curiosidad ese día como siempre. Una vez en su mesa la mesera le llevaba el café y el periódico.

-"Esta todo hoy muy artístico¿no cree?"

-"Digamelo usted señorita."

-"¿Cómo es?"

Le sonrió de forma que ella supiera que debía irse pero al no hacerlo Madame Thephaut le dijo: "No es amiga mía para compartir los detalles."

-"Buen provecho, Madame."

Tomó delicadamente un sorbo del café y puso la sonrisa mas grande que había tenido en días. _"UPS! Creo que me excedí."_

La primera plana anunciaba: ARTISTA SHINOMORI ES EL NUEVO AMANTE DE MADAME THEPHAUT. Esa ciudad le encantaba, funcionaba como le gustaba a ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el Capi y recuerden dejar su review. Dudas, preguntas, tomatazos feel free.

Gracias a las chicas que siempre dejan su review, Ayaan, bandisan y Okashira Janet. Nos leemos!!!

See ya!


	12. Tatuaje en el Hielo

Disclaimer: Como bien se daran cuenta no soy la dueña de ningun personaje de Ruroni Kenshin, por que si no le estaria cobrando por esto y como ese NO es el caso pues no lo soy. Mientras tanto el gran Watsuki me aventó el auto para que me saliera del medio y no lo hostigara mas. NA! Es broma pero los personajes NO RELACIONADOS a RK pues sí son míos al igual que los poemas y la historia. Ahora adelante!! Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Tatuaje en el Hielo**

_Seré un pedazo de hielo_

_con lava durmiendo en su interior._

_¿o es acaso que la lava no despertará jamás_

_y derretirá el hielo?_

_¿o es el caso que en vez de dormida la lava ya esté muerta?_

_(ang__. 6/16/06)_

Su espera no duró mucho. Tampoco dudó de la inteligencia del chico, la cual era mala para su propio bien. Suspiró, hacerlo renovaba sus fuerzas. Necesitó de todas ellas para resistir la tentación de voltear a mirarle mientras preguntaba por ella al anfitrión del restaurant.

Escuchó su voz que era inexpresiva y fría pero a la vez gélida y candente; del tipo que esconden tesoros en su interior. Aquel espíritu libre llamado Leena, había caído ante el hombre que se acercaba ante ella asegurándose de tomar su campo de visión para que no le quedara escapatoria. '¡_Hm! Como si la necesitara_ _¿Cómo lo describió una vez….¡Ah, sí! "Un corazón delicado como cristal escondido bajo capas de hielo."'_ Ambas cosas susceptibles al fuego, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza pero era mejor no decirle nada a la cabecidura.

Con toda la elegancia y frialdad por la cual era conocido se detuvo frente a la mesa que le indicase el anfitrión y por un momento reparó por segunda vez en el físico de esa incógnita y a la vez conocida mujer. Tenia el cabello con sedosos rublos, sueltos hasta los hombros y rojos como una fresa pidiendo a gritos unos labios que la saborearan. Carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y esta le miró directo a los ojos, revelándole los de ella verdes como prado en primavera, y las pecas que el maquillaje no lograba conciliar que a la vez le hacían un deje de inocencia. Aquella era lo mas cercano a una reina escocesa vestida como toda una mujer de sociedad y le invitó muy cortésmente tomar asiento en francés: "la prise reposent monsieur Shinomori"

-"Merci."

-"¿Algo de tomar para el artista?"

-"No"

Fue su tajante y helada respuesta; ella hizo un gesto de para mostrar su desagrado a la actitud de Aoshi.

-"Así que nos vamos directo a los negocios. Bien."

-"Madame Thephaut, ayer usted me habló de negocios y hoy aparece en todos los periódicos un falso idilio entre nosotros. Explíquese."

Se esperaba esto, sí, desde que se dejó persuadir por esta tonta idea. Ahora deseaba que todo funcionara y que los botones correctos de monsieur Shinomori siguieran siendo los mismos y la perdida de su amiga no le hubiese cambiado.

-"Solo es publicidad. Si apostara, lo haría por que no ha llegado aún a su galería, que debe estar atestada de gente en este momento. Por cierto una recepcionista no le vendría nada mal en momentos como estos¿no cree?. Por la parte del idilio no tiene por que ser real y si lo fuera no tendría importancia por que usted no tiene compromisos que lo aten. Es cuestión de perspectiva y que los conceptos de relación entre nosotros sean claros."

Era totalmente cierto, él no tenia ningún compromiso: "Pero usted sí."

-"Ese…compromiso fue quien me enseñó este tipo de publicidad. Tiene un gran talento y bastante rentable. Lamentablemente los reales compradores solo son movidos por publicidad sutil y prácticamente gratuita que, afortunadamente, genera ingresos tanto para el periódico del paparatzzi con la mejor noticia como para los implicados, en este caso nosotros. Por eso me vi prácticamente obligada"

-"No necesito ayuda para vender mi arte. Esto es algo para lo que no he querido ni quiero el respaldo ni las limosnas de nadie." Mientras las palabras salían de su boca recordó como rompió el corazón de Misao por una idea como esta y su semblante se ensombreció con la memoria del momento.

Madame Thephaut percibió el cambio en él y veía ya el eminente rechazo en camino. Se estrujaba la mente tratando de salvar todo esto de manera que no perdiera su estilo, una chica _glamour_ jamás pierde el estilo, jamás, por que una chica '_Glamour'…_ no puede tener arrebatos en público.

Él no tenia ni idea de todo lo que estaba en juego, todo lo que se arriesgaba por él y aún así sin darle una oportunidad… vio como se levantaba y le pedía que no interviniera mas.

El momento se congeló para ella y en su interior podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de Leena. Aquel sujeto que ahora se alejaba por la puerta era quien único había podido domar ese espíritu libre y ahora… cuando mas le necesitaban, se marchaba; y lo recordó:

"_Después de todo que carazos le puede importar una chica como yo a nadie. Mucho menos a un hombre tan decente como tú."…_

_-"Leena…yo."_

_-"No tienes que decir nada, realmente fue una estupidez. No volverá a suceder."…_

_-"Le importas a alguien, Leena, a mí. Pero así como tu no sabias esto, yo no se nada de ti."_

Un suspiro lento y disimulado escapó de sus labios y ahora solo podía preguntarse como se explicarían el hecho de que la última puerta en su vida se había cerrado frente a ellas. ¿Qué hacer ahora¿o era sencillamente que estaban tomando el camino equivocado?

Pero todas estas dudas quedaron guardas. No afectaría su imagen, no lo perdería todo. Tomó otro sorbo de té con delicadeza y elegancia. Las miradas estaban puestas en ella y lo sabia. La fachada, era lo que quedaba, a menos que enfrentaran todo, de frente, sin escudos, ni excusas y con la verdad.

'_Demasiada muerte.'_

El camino del restaurant al apartamento se le antojaba demasiado corto para lograr aclarar los pensamientos que le rondaban sobre La Madame Thephaut. Esa era siempre su debilidad: pensar demasiado las cosas. Era un hecho que estaba tratando con una mujer muy astuta y por eso mismo quería mantenerse atento, ver todos los detalles para encontrar las grietas de su fachada.

Resultaba obvio que sabia mucho mas de lo que decía su confirmación estuvo en el temor y la confusión que se reflejó en ella mientras le decía que no la necesitaba ni quería a nadie mezclándose con su arte.

No era correcto de él aceptar su 'cooperación' cuando anteriormente rechazó la de Misao a quien conocía mejor, que fue su amiga y la primera en su corazón. _"Aunque nunca se lo dijera y ahora todo eso haya cambiado es una cuestión de honor."_

Entonces, un pensamiento le asaltó mientras abría la puerta principal. _'¿Qué tal si ese algo se relacionaba con Leena? O de quienes la buscaban…su padre… Saitô. Esta mujer era alguien que merecía ser investigada."_

Caminó hasta la habitación de Leena inconscientemente y como lo supuso; una vez allí olvidó a la dama del dinero por que en ese lugar todo continuaba igual desde la noche de la cena con los Himura. No había entrado allí. Las primeras semanas regresaba al apartamento con la esperanza de verla a ella, sentada en el sofá o haciendo las mil pequeñas cosas que la mantenían como una abejita ocupada, sentir su presencia, su olor y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Con eso, solo recogió parte del desastre causado por los intrusos de aquella fatídica noche en las habitaciones que mas usaba. Ahora en un gesto ausente recogía algo de la de ella sintiendo la rigidez en su cuello. _'La butaca de mi estudio en la galería no es realmente muy cómoda'_. Intuyendo que había estado durmiendo allí por las pasadas dos semanas.

Tenia varios papeles en sus manos y los acomodó en una esquina de la cama para organizarlos mejor mas tarde cuando uno le llamó la atención. El documento que su hermano le había lanzado aquella noche.

"_Ella te dejó el apartamento"_

Las palabras de Saitô le produjeron un temblor frío que le atravesó la espalda. _'Lenna sabia que esto pasaría. Pero, si siempre había huido…¿Por qué no lo hizo a tiempo, antes de la llegada de Eiri?... …A menos que ella…que ella…, yo…no puede ser. Compartimos esos días pero…nunca dijo algo mas lo dejaba pasar…lo mantuvo tan cordial todo…, sin nada mas…y sencillamente seria demasiado perfecto para mi…lo que quisiera…'_

La tristeza que le estuvo acompañando desde su partida fue reemplazada por una exuberante y extraña alegría. Una sonrisa incrédula le adornó el rostro mientras la emoción y la confusión estallaban como un volcán desesperado.

Como un loco comenzó a sacar cosas de las gavetas, tirándolas por todas partes hasta que se topó con una cajita. Se detuvo, la tomó y acarició la madera ya algo maltratada. Recordó ver a Leena con ella en las manos una ocasión, mirando por la ventana de su habitación sin abrir la cajita y ahora sentía como esta le suplicara por que le abriera. Con decisión lo hizo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

En ella habían varios papeles a los que no les encontró sentido. Uno con números, otro con nombres de países, dos diferentes en los que estaban escritos nombres de hombres y mujeres. Cosas que creía era mejor analizar con su hermano mas tarde.

La pequeña libreta con bocetos infantiles de rostros y a lápiz le recordó que a ella realmente le gustaban las artes y el recuerdo de ella, pintando desnuda le hizo sentir una agradable calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. Definitivamente esa mujer calentaba al hombre de hielo.

Una sortija del tamaño del dedo de una niña apareció entre los papeles un brillante rubí le adornaba, '_una piedra bastante costosa para una niña'_. Siguió buscando hasta que al final encontró varias fotos. La primera era la de una dama muy hermosa y elegante con una cabellera negra de corte al hombro que la hacia parecer de la realeza. Estaba de pie a la entada de una enorme casa con columnas victorianas a cada lado y una corta escalinata frente a ella. Pero le extrañaba muchísimo que pese a su belleza y porte de modelo esta no sonreía y su mirada se veía molesta. Aquella foto tenia los colores usuales para la década de principios de los ochenta.

La siguiente era en el mismo lugar con la misma mujer pero ahora acompañada de un hombre a quien reconoció como Don Giorgio, el padre de Leena, pero mas joven, así que asumió que la mujer debería ser su madre, y ambos aunque tomados de la mano estaban lo bastante apartados el uno del otro. Pero justo al otro lado de Giorgio esta un caballero como en sus sesenta y muy sonriente, de hecho, era el único que parecía feliz en la foto. Entre sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en finas sabanas que aparentaba ser un bebé.

Lo siguiente que encontró fue una postal del Sydney, Australia firmada por una mujer y solo leía: _Lo siento pequeña. No espero que entiendas, pero debes aceptarlo._. La próxima foto era la de una pequeña, vestida de blanco con una cinta roja atada a la cintura y unos zapatos de charol blanco muy bien pulidos, sentada tocando un piano gigantesco y negro, con una sonrisa triste y forzada. Esta le acongojó el corazón; aquellos ojos azul grisáceos eran inconfundibles, sin duda, aquella era Leena.

La ultima le tomó de sorpresa; era él, dormido en la cama de ella. _'Seguramente la tomó en los días antes de la cena¿pero que tendría que hacer con todas las demás?'_

Con un suspiro devolvió todo nuevamente a su lugar. Su rostro había vuelto a su estoicismo regular mientras pensativo miraba a su alrededor sin realmente prestar atención. _"La postal debía ser de su madre, 'no espero que entiendas…debes aceptarlo', que asco de mujer y según dijo Saitô ella era casi una recién nacida cuando la mujer se marchó. Realmente existen mujeres que la palabra madre les quedaba muy grande. _

_Luego su abuelo muere, su padre la golpea __hasta que es lo suficientemente grande para venderla al mejor postor al que debe matar para luego enviar a asesinarla por mano del hombre que amaba. Y cada idiota que conoce… mejor ni pensar en esa parte. Pero tal vez ella solo me agradeció dejándome el apartamento¡Maldita sea!"_

-"¿Este es el gran Shinomori? La furia desquitada con un papel. Que mal, que mal."

La voz tras suyo le hizo voltearse rápidamente. Para encontrarse con el rubio de dorada mirada observándole desde el quicio de la puerta, a quien le recibió con una helada mirada.

Yuki tomó la determinación de pasarse por allí esa mañana cuando Misao entró histérica a la habitación y arrodillada en la cama le comentó de la nueva noticia del periódico. Le dijo que ella conocía a Aoshi y que este no era capaz de hacer eso, que no se metería jamás con una mujer casada y otro montón de cosas que, aunque le creía no podía dejárselo saber. Lo que le contaba era muy importante por que era un revés para los planes suyos y por ende de ella también. Le pidió que no saliera de la habitación ese día para nada y se marchó. Debía actuar rápido la bomba explotaría y la tenia demasiado cerca, protegerla era su prioridad.

Durante años Leena jugó bien su táctica de escondites y disfraces, ahora que estaba logrando entenderla empieza a realizar cosas extrañas, y no solo extrañas, si no que erráticas. Era como si anduviese perdida sin rumbo o…con algo especifico a lo que no podía acercarse.

Y allí frente a él estaba la respuesta. Era el menor de los Shinomori. Leena se había enamorado. _'Por eso no me enfrentó en la cena si no que huyó. Si Shinomori no le importara se hubiese creado una balacera en aquel apartamento."_

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ninguno dijo palabra hasta que una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana removiendo las cortinas azul cielo.

"Busco a tu amiguita."

"Yo podría decir lo mismo."

"¿Celoso, Shinomori?"

"De un bastardo como tu. No lo creo. Después de todo solo eres un traidor."

"Yo jugué bien mis cartas y no terminé siendo el enamorado abandonado. Ella lleva eso en la sangre, es solo una y tu el idiota que se entregó."

En ese momento el aire entre ellos cambio a uno de pelea.

"¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tu a Misao?" Inició Aoshi buscando un motivo para golpear a Yuki y desquitar su furia. _'Dame un motivo'_

"Es una experta seduciendo hombres. Lo hiciste con ella y te enamoraste realmente eres estupido incluso siendo un Shinomori. Tu hermano te lo advirtió y aun así no hiciste caso. La tuviste y que ganaste ¿tu sueño cumplido? Ahora dime lo que sabes."

"Tu eres un experto seduciendo mujeres y hombres…por lo que he escuchado. Hasta cierto punto entiendo lo que hiciste con Leena, no lo apruebo y en cuanto la oportunidad se presente, no dudes que te partiré la vida; ¿para que quieres a Misao?"

Mientras tanto Saitô caminaba por las calles de salida del distrito artístico de la ciudad con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Algo bastante normal en él pero hoy su furia iba mas bien dirigida a cierto hermano menor pelinegro al que había tenido que ir a recogerle sus juguetes regados en aquella parte de la ciudad. "No se que le ven a un pedazo de tela con pintura regada en cima. Para colmo hecha por el baka de mi 'hermanito' y pensar que a Tokio le encantan también."

Aquella gente lo había casi enloquecido. Eran unas ordes hambrientas del chisme mas que admiradores del arte. "una bola de idiotas comprándole a otro idiota" Pero se lo cobraría¡OH, sí!, si que lo haría.

El silencio se había hecho gélido e intenso entre ambos hombres en el apartamento. Sus músculos se mantenían tensos y esperando la primera oportunidad de saciar su furia el uno al otro.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un elegante hombre con porte de artista era recibido por uno que se veía una copia barata en traje de diseñador con oro hasta en los dientes en un almacén abandonado. _"Esta es la mafia local? Que asco! Esto es culpa de esa niña pero ya habrá tiempo de hacerle entender el respeto a los mayores."_

¡Si el hombre que lo recibía supiese la mitad de sus pensamientos.!

Pero la resplandeciente sonrisa del italiano era parte de su potencial. Te presento mi gratitud para apuñalarte por la espalda. El Charles Smith el Monkey Man como le llamaban sus subordinados solo conocía de oídas sobre esto pero era alguien que solo vivía por sus instintos.

-"Bienvenido Don Giorgio."

-"¿Como sigue el negocio Monkey Man?"

-"La torta esta montá; se hace lo qu' se puede tú sabé pápá que controlár tó etó no es faacil. Pero soi el caballote de eté laó de la mierda de ciudad esta."

El italiano se maldecía mentalmente y deseaba poder eliminar al tipejo que tenia en frente y controlar el la ciudad completa, ser él 'el caballote' pero por ahora necesitaba usarlo. Así que siguió con la falsa sonrisa.

-"Oiga don y como le hace pá quedas con esós dientes tan blanquitos eh?"

-"Un secreto de mi familia pero te lo diré sobre un buen vino…"

-"¿y Que hacemó¿Nos sentamó encima de las botellas o las regamó en la cama? Ve allí…le tengo unas gatas que estan pa…"

-"Bueno…yo te explico lo que hacemos con el vino en Italia. Pero necesito un favor."

-"Tiralé pá lante que aquí le vamó ató."

-"Sí, me lo imagino. Se trata de mi hija."

-"Uuuuu¿Se le fue con el chillo?"

-"Esta algo…rebelde. Necesito encontrarla y matar a los tipejos que se pasan con ella."

Don Giorgio sacó una foto de Leena con el cabello rubio como lo tenia en Japón, y otra de ella antes de la boda.

-"¡uuuu!! Pero si esto es clase!!! Tá fina, bien fina."

-"Si. Lo que sea. Tu tráemela." Le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cara.

-"Oye! Oye! Quieres que te ayude y me abofeteas que te traes?"

-"Ah! Eso es una forma de aprecio en Italia."

-"Pues aquí no."

La mirada que recibió el Monkey Man lo dejó de una pieza. Era como si lo pudiese atravesar con lo ojos y sacarle el cerebro.

-"Lo tomas o no."

Si no hubiese pasado parecidas se habría orinado encima pero enseguida llamó a dos de sus hombres y los mandó a la calle a buscarla.

Se alejaron y uno de ellos mirando bien la foto dijo: "No era esta una de las amigas de Sagara."

-"¡Del lado Oeste! Ahora si que nos jodimos. Ese cabrón si que sabe pelear y tiene contactos con el lobo."

-"¡Carajo!"

El Monkey Man habiendo escuchado la conversación de los gatilleros miró amenazando a Don Giorgio. "Que valga la pena."

"Valdrá, valdrá. Ya lo verás" '_Para mi valdrá, pero tu estarás muerto cuando ella llegue' _Mientras la sonrisa de artista no desaparecía de su rostro.

"Misao ya no es tu problema." Gritó el rubio mientras sacaba el arma con la intención de dispararle a Aoshi. Este ultimo mantenía su porte estoico e inflexible frente al primero pero le inteligentemente rebatió al primero si a ella le haría lo mismo que a Leena.

-"No puedes."

Yuki bajó el arma sin decir nada.

-"No puedes por que te enamoraste de ella." Era una pregunta doble y lo sabían. Ambos lo sabían. No podía lastimarla a ella haciéndole como a Leena y no podía matarle por la misma razón. Heriría a Misao si lo hiciera.

-"Seria mejor que la matara yo." Respondió el rubio mientras encendía un cigarrillo. "El infierno estallará cuando llegue él"

Con eso dicho Yuki se dirigió a la salida pero una palabra le hizo detenerse.

-"Ellas", dijo Aoshi.

-"Ellas", dijo Yuki.

-"Ellas ahora son lo mas importante." Pronunciaron al unísono.

Una vez Yuki estuvo fuera del apartamento ambos hombres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento para cada una: _'Ella vio algo en mi que yo pensaba que no existía. Me cambió desde adentro y ahora no puedo vivir sin ella por que vivo para cuidarla.'_

Todavía el capitán Saitô se llenaba la mente con la imagen de sí mismo convertido en el viejo lobo que llevaba por dentro que le estaba haciendo sonreír siniestramente. Mientras recordaba como acariciaba el arma en su cintura algo distraído imaginando que par de esas ordes hambrientas de chisme terminarían con partes de su cuerpo por todo el distrito artístico y como la cuenta regresiva para el ataque había comenzado. Hasta que, para arruinar la poca diversión que tendría, aparecieron los Himura a quienes dejó a cargo de todo en forma de castigo. Le entregó la llave el enano pelirrojo y se fue al menos con algo de satisfacción cuando lo escuchaba gritar OROOOOO y a su mujer dando espadazos de madera a todo mundo.

Su hermano menor ya le estaba trayendo muchos problemas. Primero andaba todo deprimido por que la Leena pudiese estar muerta y él, Saitô Shinomori, cumpliendo el papel de buen hermano fue a buscarlo varios días corridos a su departamento sin encontrarlo. Después cuando por fin se enteraba que su hermanito llevaba mas de una semana durmiendo en la galería se encontraba en primera plana con que ahora andaba de 'amante' de una millonaria mujer.

Claro que dudaba que todo se le ocurriera al idiota por que para ese tipo de cosas si que podía ser muy tonto y lento. Bueno lento no, para eso estaba Himura el papel de tortuga le quedaba bien. Pero Aoshi podía ser…estupido e idiota. Sí eso era, él era su hermano mayor y tenia el derecho a llamarlo como se le antojara y mas le valía que acabase de aparecer por que si no el que terminaría con una bala seria él. A pesar de todo su hermano comenzaba a preocuparle. Cuando caía en sus 'depresiones' podía pasar muchas cosas por alto y esta mañana tuvo la muestra de esto.

Comenzaba a disfrutar un cigarrillo para poder aclarar sus ideas cuando el ruido de un tiroteo le hizo tirarlo al suelo y pedir refuerzos por su radio. Corría rápidamente para lograr atrapar a los criminales. Pero al ver de donde provenían la desesperación lo poseyó. El tiroteo era en el edificio que vivía Aoshi, pero lo peor fue ver que los cristales que caían rotos a la calle provenían del penthouse de este.

Los refuerzos que pidió llegaron rápidamente y se encargaron de apresar a los dos gatilleros responsables. Les convenía que realizaran su trabajo de forma rápida y eficaz por que así lo había solicitado no otro que Saitô. Pero a este no le importaba nada de eso al momento. Hasta que no verificara el apartamento y estuviese seguro que Aoshi no se encontraba allí no estaría tranquilo.

-"Es mas idiota de lo que pensaba." Las palabras aunque crueles iban llenas de dolor por el bulto inconsciente que estaba tirado en el suelo era su hermano menor.

_Recordándote me perdí en el sin fin de imágenes y en el olor_

_de tu piel que todavía_

_siento en mi nariz._

_¿Cómo conciliarte en un pasado si te siento aquí conmigo?_

_Decirle a mi alma que no estas_

_es un pecado_

_pese a que la muerte sea estar contigo._

_Recordándote quiero perderme._

_Con tu forma tatuada a mis pupilas_

_y que el olor de tu piel_

_jamás se disuelva._

_Aunque sea en sueños poder sentirte._

_Olvidarte es un pecado._

_Estar contigo significa la muerte_

_y es mas deseada por mi_

_que la tragedia de borrarte de mi mente._

_(Ang 11-27-07)

* * *

Ahora. Serian tan bonitos ustedes de dejarme saber que piensan????? ;) Incluso los tomatazos son recibidos pero eso sin con respeto._

Abajo

Abajo

Abajo

el botón azul, lo viste:)


	13. Sentencia

Disclaimer: ¿A que no adivinan? TODAVIA los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin ni de Gravitation no me pertenecen. Así que hasta nuevo aviso siguen siendo de sus respectivos dueños y todo esa bola de asuntos legales. Tampoco las canciones. Ahora! Los personajes no relacionados a ninguna serie, la historia y los poemas son todititos mios, mios. Vale? No se metan en la bola!!

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Sentencia**

-"Maldita sea con este idiota. ¡Jack, una ambulancia de inmediato!"

Este se quedó de piedra y con sus ojos verdes en incredulidad al ver en el suelo al hermano de su jefe. Mientras daba la llamada por el radio comunicador ya olvidaba todas sus protestas por no llegar a la dirección del incidente. Hacia poco mas de un año desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí y se había marchado en circunstancias poco agradables. Inventó todas las excusas posibles para no venir pero era quien mas cerca del área se encontraba y por eso enviaron llamado directo a su unidad.

-"Alguna vez te cansarás de insultarme. Ya me aburres con lo de baka esto, Ahou lo otro. Maldito lobo indomable, llamaré a Tokio para que te ajuste la correa"

Escuchar a su hermano le regresó diez años a Saitô, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya deseaba que se hubiese quedado muerto. No, eso no, pero al menos inconsciente, un rato. Pero conociéndolo sabia que era su forma de bajar los nervios. Habló mas de cinco frases corridas y lo amenazó con contarle a Tokio como cuando era un niño y eso era un indicio de que los nervios le podían mas en ese momento.

-"Bien, bien. El idiota de mi hermano como quiera necesita un paramédico envié a Jack y…"

-"Realicé la llamada. Ahora indican que vienen en el ascensor."

Indicó Jack quien buscaba disimuladamente a la chica de la casa. Al no encontrar a nadie se atrevió preguntar si había alguien mas en la casa al momento del incidente. Ganándose un regaño y una enviada a recoger toda la evidencia en el área.

-"Yo me ocuparé de entrevistar al testigo." Le terminó Saitô.

En ese momento los paramédicos llegaron y revisaron a Aoshi. Afortunadamente solo tenia una contusión en la cabeza que tomó al tirarse al suelo para cubrirse y varios cortes por los cristales de las ventanas rotas.

"_Tiene suerte el idiota, mucha suerte de que hayan sido los del este que vinieran a hacer esto__. Esos no le darían ni a un elefante a dos metros de ellos." _Razonaba el lobo metódicamente mientras observaba y calculaba como entraron los disparos, el tipo de casquillos que encontró, y el hecho de que _'se arriesgaran a entrar al oeste que es el área de Sano."_

Ambos eran lo que se podía llamar 'amigos', pese a que sabían lo que tenían ambos entre manos, pero cuando llegaron al acuerdo de 'ayuda mutua', Saitô dijo que no intervendría mientras no se le fuera de las manos. Era por esto que enviaba a los oficiales mas idiotas a cubrir el área. Esta era la verdadera razón por la que Jack estaba tan cerca. _"Esa mujercita sí que tiene cerebro. No me sorprende que se instalara en esta parte de la ciudad con toda la intención. No es para nada estupida."_

Los Técnicos de Emergencias se marcharon dejando a un semi-momificado Aoshi, que insistió reiterada y enfáticamente que NO iría al Hospital.

-"Me recuerdas a Shishio.", le criticó su hermano con humor.

-"…"

-"Bien, bien, veo que sigues sin tener sentido del humor. ¿Quién estaba contigo cuando llegaron los indios?

En automático, la ceja izquierda de Aoshi se levantó. Que el supiera no existían indios en esa ciudad.

-"Eres imposible. No indios de verdad. Ahou."

-"Yuki Eiri estuvo aquí. Minutos después ocurrió la balacera."

-"Así que fue el bipolar."

-"No lo creo".

-"Si lo dices por la comadreja, eso no es razón suficiente para detenerlo. Por si no te habías dado cuenta él es una de las personas de las que huye tu noviecita".

-"…"

-"¡Ah! Y ahora que llegamos al tema de **tus noviecitas…**"

-"Es una farsa." Le interrumpió Aoshi antes de que empezara con las preguntas embarazosas y de una vez le contó todo lo ocurrido a Saitô quien mientras lo escuchaba iba atando cabos con lo que ya sabia y llegado a conclusiones con relación a Leena, Eiri y Madame Thephaut.

"No te has puesto a pensar por un segundo que a esa mujer la haya enviado tu noviecita por que no pudiese venir ella misma."

Abrió la boca en asombro y Saitô le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica muy suya. Como todo lo relacionado a esa mujer…Aoshi obviaba lo mas indispensable.

"Esa mujercita te tiene atado. No pensé que llegara este día. Solo lamento que de todas las chicas que has tenido disponible escogieras a la que mas pólvora llevaba adentro.

Ya conociste al novio de Misao y sabes que la busca. Leena se arriesgó al volver aquella noche para dejarte los documentos; así que no me extraña que le pidiera a esa mujer que viniera a echarte un cable. Ponerte en la mirilla publica te hace menos vulnerable a un ataque por parte de su padre. Tengo que reconocer que es muy astuta. …Aunque al final no le haya funcionado." Añadió al final mientras miraba los destrozos del apartamento.

-"Te ha agradado desde que la viste por primera vez."

-"Tiene estilo. La he investigado y se ha ganado mi respeto, lo que es muy difícil de lograr. Pero me faltan detalles sobre su infancia."

Con esfuerzo Aoshi se levantó y buscó la cajita de madera. No es que estuviese muy herido ni que no soportara el dolor, pero realmente estaba momificado. Extendió la caja hacia Saitô y el asombro que mostró su hermano le preocupó; pero antes de poder gesticular su pregunta: "¿Ella dejó esto¿Sabes lo que tienes aquí?"

-"Tal vez".

-"Si, claro. No me cuesta de otra que contarte, pero no te hagas ilusiones y no me mires así que sabes que es verdad. Eres fácil de ilusionar."

-"Me dices o no"

-"Estas listas con nombres y cifras. Hombres, mujeres, números y países." Murmuraba Saitô mientras volteaba y doblaba los papeles. "Bien, las cifras de un lado del papel son las que ella puede usar antes de casarse con los nombres de mujer que correspondan en el país correcto las del lado contrario solo las puede usar casada por que se usan con el nombre de hombre que estará conectado al de mujer. Su abuelo estipuló esto. Solo la niña podía hacer cualquier tipo de transferencia o uso de las cuentas pero una vez fuera mayor y es la única que conoce como armar el rompecabezas. Si alguien mas lo intenta y falla al unir las piezas, el país, nombre y cuenta correcta, será investigado y perseguido por los amigos del abuelo."

-"Creo que es demasiado complicado para realizarlo solo la mafia. Parece casi un juego militar."

-"¿Quienes crees que son los amigos del difunto 'abuelito' de Leena? Esa es la disputa en todo esto. Nequam pensaba que era solo el hecho de la mayoría de edad y de casarla, lo intentó y el señuelo que envió fue asesinada. Se arriesga tanto por que estamos hablando de mucho, mucho dinero del que ella usa la mitad de los intereses ganados para vivir. Con todo mira como lo desperdicia."

-"Saitô. No le estarás haciendo caso al viejo de Italia."

-"Eso y que rastree los números de cuenta que están en el testamento…que el viejo italiano tiene en su poder. El abuelo de Leena sabia que su padre intentaría matarla por eso ideó esta maraña. La idea es que ella sobreviviera hasta que pudiese cuidarse a sí misma." Terminó con su sonrisa retorcida¿que se creía su hermanito? Un trabajo se hace bien o no se hace.

Las primeras estrellas iluminaban el cielo cuando los oficiales se retiraban dejando tras de sí las marcas de tiza en el suelo. Pasaron toda la tarde sacando fotos y recogiendo cuanta cosa se les ocurriera. Saitô le recomendó a Aoshi que no se quedara allí.

"No volverán. Solo fue un aviso y lo sabes."

"Fue mas que eso _**y**__ lo sabes_."

"Veamos que ocurre entonces."

Se sintió incomodo con el reconocimiento visual que le hiciera su hermano y se sintió como cuando de niño le contaba historias de terror. Le vio encender un cigarrillo.

-"Prefieres enfrentarte a toda la mafia que a Tokio¿no?" La verdadera razón salió a flote y a la mención de su cuñada su pequeño yo interno corrió a esconderse en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Mientras que al otro lado de la cuidad dos sujetos eran golpeados por regresar sin cumplir su cometido, sin ninguna pista conducente a la chica y con la policía siguiéndole los talones. Meditando enfurecidamente se encontraba don Giorgio.

Esos idiotas no harían mas que alertar a Leena, si lograba huir seria un inconveniente mas que lo desquiciaría al final pero si ella estaba tan harta como él de todo esto lo enfrentaría. Era por esta última opción que le parecía mas a ella que seguiría adelante, después de todo él era su padre.

Don Giorgio tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó grácilmente un número como si los alaridos de dolor producidos por los hombres fueran nada.

_-"Eiri."_

-"Me preguntaba por que mi hija sigue viva por ahí." La voz de Don Giorgio era la misma que usaría un padre dedicado preguntando orgullosamente por el éxito de su hija en una clase de ballet.

_-"Estoy haciendo __**mi **__trabajo. No tenia por que enviar a nadie a reemplazarme."_

-"Nadie te está reemplazando Yuki. Solamente supervisándote. Por eso soy el jefe. Tu jefe. Quien de hecho se encuentra muy descorazonado por que no has sabido encargarte de mi pequeña."

_-"Le repito que me estoy encargando de eso."_

-"Escuchas la música de fondo."

Claro que lo escuchaba. Aun estaba dentro de su auto y los gritos parecían que estaban justo detrás suyo.

_-"Si."_ Contestó a Don Giorgio sin dejar ver todo lo que esos gritos le hacían en su mente. Los recuerdos de un pasado que no quería recordar.

-"Que bien. En 36 horas iré personalmente a verificar todo."

Finalizada la llamada Yuki pasó los siguientes 10 minutos en el auto, pensando en lo que podría hacer. A la vista de cualquier transeúnte era como si él fuera un rubio rebelde, fumando dentro de su auto y con las gafas puestas en la noche; pero en su mente pasaban miles de pensamiento que eran de todo menos normales.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de hotel y la escuchó:

-"¿Donde estabas?"

La voz femenina sonaba algo perpleja; lo que le hizo mirarse en el espejo del recibidor y lo que vio allí no le gustó nada. Su conversación primero con Aoshi Shinomori y luego con Giorgio Nequam le habían dejado la mascara de asesino que con esfuerzos Misao había logrado borrar de él, otra razón mas por la que la amaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y la pensó. Pensó en la fuerza de vivir de su prometida y lo decidida que era cuando se proponía algo y cuando él se convirtió en ese algo.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, se vio reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

-"¿Yuki?", le preguntó Misao algo nerviosa. Lo vio cuando se acercaba a ella moviéndose accidentadamente y a la vez como un león que se acerca a su presa. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya lo vio, tan perdido. Levantándose le tomó de los hombros sentándolo donde antes se encontraba ella. "Un poco de té te hará bien…" Pero no le permitió dar un paso mas; la sentó en sus piernas y se abrazó a ella sin una palabra.

En el momento Misao decidió que mas tarde lo solucionarían dejándose abrazar por Yuki. Pero se despertó antes del amanecer y se encontró a sí misma en su cama y a su prometido con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

Solo movió un poco sus manos para retirar la sabana sobre ella cuando su prometido le habló. "Saldrás de la ciudad." No tenia idea de como le había escuchado moverse pero la sorpresa en sus ojos verdes fue mas por sus palabras. Después de verlo la noche anterior sabia que si se alejaba de allí él volvería a ser como antes. Así que decidió tomar las medidas y su confianza.

-"Escuchame bien Yuki Eiri. A mi, ni tu ni nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer ni en donde estar."

Al escuchar sus palabras el rubio desvió su mirada hacia ella sin mostrarle emoción alguna, aunque estaba sorprendido, hacia un tiempo ya que ella no le hablaba de esa manera. Sin saber por que le extrañaba aquella manera infantil de rebeldía y autoridad.

-"A mi no me vas a tratar como si no pudiese cuidar de mi misma. Me entiendes. ¡Soy Misao Makimachi del Oniwabanshu! No una niña indefensa por la cual te pagan por proteger."

Le encantaba que sin saber todo lo concerniente a los negocios de su abuelo, se sintiera orgullosa por todo lo que éste hacia. Misao vio que el rostro de su prometido continuaba sin emoción alguna. Pero en el interior se movía hacia ella sonriendo felizmente por que, sin lugar a dudas, esa era la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a morir y sería él quien pagaría si fuese necesario por estar con ella.

Una vez la tuvo a su alcance le enmarcó el rostro suave pero firmemente entre sus manos, la acercó hacia él, manteniéndola así unos instantes para que le viera a los ojos; que lo leyera como solo ella sabia hacer y luego fundir sus labios a los de ella, suspirando y aspirando su aroma. Como si con eso consiguiese llenarse de ella en una imagen para no olvidar.

El sonido del maldito celular lo estaba volviendo loco. _"Maldita cosa del demonio."_

-"Cariño contesta esa cosa. Quiero dormir."

-"Es el del trabajo. No quiero."

-"AHORA HAJIME."

¡Rayos! Como odiaba que Tokio le llamara así. Miró la luz roja que daba la hora. ¡Las 3:17 a.m.! quien fuera estaba muerto eso era de seguro o despedido.

-"Hola"

_-"Si…ehhh jefe, habla __Martínez."_

-"Mal por ti, ahora se a quien dar la carta de despido."

_-"Bueno es que recibimos la llamada de una señorita."_

-"No me interesa tu vida intima."

_-"No es eso señor. Dijo que usted la andaba buscando y que le hablara a este numero - y luego dijo que si tenia dudas era solo que el mundial de fútbol lo ganó Italia."_

Italia. Esto hizo que cualquier rastro de sueño huyera de Saitô sabia quien era esa chica. Que rayos le importaba a él el fútbol si ni siquiera le gustaba, pero esa era Leena.

-"Muy bien Martínez."

Colgó y marco el numero rápidamente. Todo el sueño y las ganas de matar a Martínez esfumadas, por lo menos hasta que se asegurara que era ella.

_-"Moshi, Moshi!",_ contestó la voz femenina del otra lado

-"Nequam" El suspiro que ella dejo salir la delato por completo. "Para que pides que te llame si no vas a hablar."

_"¿Cuánto sabes Saitô?"_

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

_-"Proteger__ a tu hermano. No sé cuando se convirtió en mi prioridad." _Dijo con un suspiro de impotencia.

-"Eso no lo sé. Pero lo que si sé, es que tu eres la prioridad de él desde que te conoció."

_-"Traté de alejarlo."_

-"Me lo dijo Alejandro."

Estaba sorprendida de que supiera quien era Alejandro y cada segundo en silencio le hacia sentirse pasando la línea segura donde Saitô no podía controlarla. Entre mas supiese mas a su merced estaba y no le gustaba que alguien mas estuviese en control de la situación.

-"Es la única familia que te queda y ni siquiera es tu familia y no todos tus familiares están muertos." Le pinchó Saitô por que realmente la idea de que lo llamara para no hablar no le gustaba mucho.

_-"La muerte no es lo __único que te deja solo_."

-"La vida es como un gran acertijo."

_"__Supe lo de Aoshi. De veras que no sabia que __**él**__ llegaría tan pronto. Como quiera,…, te llamé para avisarte que…no huiré mas."_

-"…" Ahora era el turno de Saitô para callarse.

_-"Lo enfrentaré y si no salgo de esto. Por favor no lo dejes que me odie. Es lo __único que quiero."_

Las posibilidades que ella saliera viva de esto eran mínimas, por eso quería que su hermano mantuviese los pies en la tierra, pero ella estaba siendo una cobarde al no hablar directamente con Aoshi y él no era mensajero. Aun así; en cierta forma sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba alejando a sus fantasmas de Aoshi. Si lo meditaba un poco…en su lugar él haría lo que ella si Tokio estuviese en peligro.

-"Entonces se útil para atraparlo."

_-"En __algún momento esto llegará a mi, Saitô. No es el único que desea deshacerse de mi solo que todos esperan que el trabajo sucio lo haga él para tener una excusa de eliminarlo también."_

-"Se quien es Madame Thephaut, Leena. Se por que quiere ayudarlo."

La risa de ella no era nada real y sonaba algo histérica.

-_"Pero los Shinomori son muy obstinados para dejarse ayudar por una mujer."_

-"Tampoco somos adivinos para andar recibiendo mensajes del mas allá." Refutó Saitô.

Ella volvió a reír y esta vez la acompañó en esto imaginando la cara de su hermano cuando supiera todo. Pero olvidó que alguien mas deseaba dormir en la casa.

"Primero ese maldito teléfono sonando y ahora tu riendo como un demente. Hajime entiende que quiero d-o-r-m-i-r".

Las peleas maritales eran algo que le ganaban pero aquella era la mas graciosa que escuchaba en su vida, lamentablemente se la perdería por que era su oportunidad de colgar. Pero el solo hecho de imaginarse a Saitô siendo amenazado por su pequeña Tokio y él buscando mil formas para que le dejara en paz era solo muy, muy gracioso y ella estaba en necesidad de una buena risa para poder sobrellevar lo que vendría. Tokio era su heroína.

_-"Con que Hajime, ne?"_

-"Tu no te atrevas a llamarme así." La amenazó y todo lo que Saitô pudo oír fue su risa descontrolada. Cerró su mirada por que se la imaginaba tirada en el suelo muerta de la risa a costa suya.

_-"No sabia que pudieses ser tan divertido…"_ Fue interrumpida por la voz de Tokio diciéndole a Saitô que tenia dos minutos para cortar esa llamada.

-"Si que mi hermano y tu me meten en líos."

_-"__¿Peor que la mafia?"_

-"Mucho peor. Pregúntale a Aoshi uno de estos días."

Era un reto por supuesto. Pero…

_-"__Pasando a algo mas serio. Yuki Eiri conocerá a Madame Thephaut en un café de esta ciudad antes de la hora de almuerzo y después del 'coffee break'."_

-"¡Maldita sea¡Leena! Sabes cuantos cafés hay en la ciudad."

_-"Ese es el problema con la __adicción a la cafeína. Por favor cuídalo por mi, mas de lo que has hecho hasta ahora y gracias por aceptarme."_

Antes que pudiese responderle escuchó el tono de llamada finalizada.

-"¿Era ella verdad, Hajime?" La voz de Tokio le hizo reaccionar.

-"Tokio. Es mejor que no sepas nada por ahora."

No le preguntaría, no le montaría una escenita por no contarle. Sabia de sobra que lo hacia por su bien; pese a todo…no pudo quitarse la preocupación en toda la noche.

_When i reminisce ignorance was bliss,_

Cuando miró atras, la ignorancia era felicidad_  
Back in the days where the magic exist_

En los dias que la magia existía._  
__Never be the same as it was, 'cuz the way it was_

Nunca seré lo que era, por que el modo **era**_  
Just another day in the maze of a myth_

solo otro día en el laberinto de un mito._  
__Had a lot of fun living life on the run,_

Divertirse viviendo en la carrera_  
Never had a chance to pause to get a better glance_

Nunca una pausa para ver mejor_  
Everything was free and everything was fast_

Todo era gratis y todo era rápido_  
Never even thought it wouldn't last_

Ni siquiera pensar que duraria_  
When you go the mind of a man in the middle_

Cuando vas, la mente de un medio hombre_  
Life is just a big fat riddle, so figure it out_

La vida es un gordo acertijo, imaginate_  
Always thinking that you know_

Siempre pensando que sabes_  
Everything little thing there is to know_

todo lo que hay que saber

_  
But you don't really know, ya know?_

Pero realmente no sabes, entiendes?_  
__It's like love, some people get it_

Es como el amor, algunos lo tienen_  
For some it's just a glove that just never fitted_

Para algunos es como un guante que nunca les queda_  
For me it's just a pain in the ass_

Para mi es una patada en el trasero_  
But i'm addicted _

Pero soy adicto a él_  
_

_Another day another night inside a lonely world_

Otro día, otra noche dentro del mundo solitario_  
Another game another fight inside a lonely world_

Otro juego, otra lucha dentro del mundo solitario_  
Another wrong another right inside a lonely world_

Otro error, otro bien dentro del mundo solitario_  
Such a lonely to the taste of hopin' it could last_

Una soledad que te deja con la probada de que durará_  
world, such a lonely world_

Mundo, tan solitario mundo_  
Who's the man (the man in the middle)_

Quien es el hombre, el hombre del medio?_  
__Maybe i'm a target for people that are bitter_

Quizá soy el blanco para los amargados_  
At least i can say that i've never been a quitter_

Al menos puedo decir que no soy un dejado_  
I remember high school, man i hated high school_

Recuerdo la High School, man! Realmente la odiaba_  
It was like prison with bullies always putting me down_

Era como la cárcel con abusones timándome

_Just a little skater boy they could pick on_

Solo un skater con quien la cogian_  
I learned to forgive'em, now i got the balls they can lick on_

Aprendí a perdonarlos, ahora yo tengo las que ellos _  
I loved sneakin' out when my mom was asleep_

Me encantaba fugarme mientras mi ma' dormia

_  
__With my gothic girlfriend makin' love in the creek_

Con mi novia la gotica haciendo el amor en el arroyo_  
With the mind of a man in the middle_

Con la mente de un medio hombre_  
It could be the end of the world as we know it_

Puede ser el fin del mundo por lo que se_  
Still i never want it all, and i never want it now_

Aun no lo quiero todo, y nunca lo querré ahora_  
I just want to cruise, if i loose then i'll figure it out_

Solo quiero vivir, si pierdo ya me la inventaré

_  
How the times flies, even with the blink of an eye_

Como vuela el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_  
When you're young you absorb like a sponge in disguise_

Cuando eres joven absorbes como esponja disfrazada_  
Then you get a little older and gather your thoughts_

luego te haces un poco Viejo y reunes tus pensamientos_  
It's amazing what you learn_

Es asombroso cuanto aprendes_  
When you've never been taught, ya know?_

Cuando nadie te enseña, sabes?

_  
__No matter how hard i can try inside a lonely world_

No importa cuan duro intente estar dentro del solitario mundo_  
No one can hear me when i cry inside a lonely world_

nadie va a escucharme cuando grite dentro del solitario mundo_  
I'll never know the reasons why inside a lonely world_

Nunca entenderé las razones del por que del solitario mundo_  
Such a lonely world (such a lonely world)_

Que mundo solitario, (mundo solitario)

('Lonley World', Limp Bizkit)_  
_

El lugar no era muy sofisticado pero si acogedor. Ya había visto lugares como estos y eran los mas que le agradaban. Nadie hacia preguntas que hubiesen que evadir, cada quien seguía en su ritmo de vida y podía pasar desapercibida, claro, si no eras un habitual como la secretaria del ejecutivo de ventas que ya se conocía el menú y hasta identificar el color de los uniformes pero jamás el nombre del universitario que preparaba a todo vapor la pila de cafés para ella tras el mostrador.

Observaba todo el movimiento pero a ella solo le miraron un instante por la elegancia que proyectaba y por el llamativo color rojo de su cabello, le cobraron las tres veces que se levantó a ordenar café pero en adición a como lo deseaba no preguntaron nada. Las tres veces lo pidió diferente pero de la misma manera que quien estaba frente a ella en la fila y las tres veces se sentó en distintas mesas. Ahora que se acercaba la hora de su cita se ubicó en la larga mesa ajustada frente al cristal vitrina cerca de la salida y donde veía a todos las transeúntes.

Tal como esperaba, ya los descansos en las distintas empresas que rodeaban el pequeño café terminaban. Aquel solo se llenaba cuando el lugar de moda estaba demasiado atestado y eso también era perfecto por que los ojos curiosos preferían estar en lugares pomposos que les trajera algo de estilo del que pudiesen alardear mas tarde. Los que llegaban aquí eran ojos de prisas y sin tiempo, de la clase que no se detienen a mirar quien esta junto a ellos.

Sus cavilaciones en cuanto a si este lugar estaba bien escogido terminaron cuando el hombre que esperaba llegó. Rubio, imponente, frío y con los zapatos de piel que le encantaban. Esas cuatro cosas recordaba bien de él donde quiera que estaba. Le vio allí cuando el universitario se disculpaba por tropezar con él mientras salía a prisa a comer algo en su descanso antes del comienzo de la cargada hora de almuerzo.

De solo verle perdía la confianza ganada a pulso durante los últimos cinco años. Cambio su mirada hacia la calle antes que él hiciera contacto con sus ojos y se perdiera por completo. Su tantrum se volvió incesable hasta que sintió su rostro volverse sin emoción.

Le sintió mientras se sentaba en la banqueta junto a ella con un café en mano. Tan envuelta en su tantrum estaba que no notó el tiempo que se tardó él en ordenar. Ahora solo anticipación era lo que podía leer de su parte.

Por su parte Yuki Eiri no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para verla. Cuando recibió la llamada supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Afortunadamente pudo salir sin tener que dar explicaciones a Misao quien salió desesperada del hotel un poco antes que él tras recibir una llamada de su amiga Kaoru.

Ahora estaba aquí y aquel lugar ambos parecían tan normales como el resto, como si su conversación fuera sobre un tema de actualidad o sumamente trivial y no lo que era realmente: La muerte Leena Ayres.

Que un gesto de total ironía era ella la próxima en ser cadáver y la que discutía sobre el fin de su vida como si fuese la de alguien mas.

-"Por que tenias que involucrarlo. Cuando realmente no sabe nada. Por todo lo que has dicho tus problemas se terminarían si matas a Leena. Yuki Eiri dame el tiro aquí y ahora si así lo deseas."

Madame Thephaut tomo su taza de café acercándola a sus labios en gesto cargado de tranquilidad que el sujeto frente a ella sabia bien no sentía.

-"Todo esta farsa te ha quedado muy bonita. Pero aun así Don Giorgio considera que Shinomori también debe morir."

-"¿Qué dirá tu prometida si matas a su primer amor? Sujeto que de hecho beso solo hace unas semanas."

Una sonrisa retorcida y muy varonil asomó en su rostro a la vez que contestaba.

-"Creo que tratas de hacerme perder mi foco aquí pero déjame decirte que tu ansiedad no se esta haciendo disimular. Te contaré un detalle que estoy seguro ya has visto. Misao es transparente como el agua.. Se que lo besó. Pero tan bien la confusión que sintió y que aun así ese beso no cambió para nada lo que siente por mi."

Una sonrisa burlona marcó los labios de la chica. "¿Y tu siendo el señor posesivo que eres se lo has permitido? Eso **si** es imposible, de veras que……"

-"Lo he visto en su mirada. Creyó confundirse primero pero solo era el hecho de que **tú** lo lastimaras y sobre todas las cosas ella es leal a lo que cree. A diferencia de otras personas que son tan cambiantes como la dirección del viento."

Fue el turno de Yuki para tomar su café con total indiferencia.

-"Douché! Monsieur Eiri. Pero bien nos comparaste ella es agua constante, refrescante para los hombres como tu y, claro, para sus amistades. Eso me lo dejó claro ella misma en la cena."

-"De la que huiste como gato asustado."

-"Por su puesto. Pero el agua también puede ser ahogante si no sabes ir a su ritmo. Espero que no le pegues un tiro en cuanto te aburras de ella."

Esto fue una advertencia para que recordara como rompió con ella.

-"No. Yo se nadar pero no volar."

-"Sabio de tu parte. Pero los espíritus libres sabemos volar muy bien."

En el mismo instante ambos dejaron las tazas sobre la mesa, las rodaron para que las asas quedaran en la misma dirección hacia la ventana y voltearon a mirarse a los ojos.

-"Y él te compara con un gato que siempre cae de pie. Irónico pero los gatos solo tiene nueve vidas Leena. ¿Qué crees que pase?"

-"¿Qué será, será? Será…"

Sabia que lo estaba leyendo como ver el periódico de la mañana. Esa era una de sus habilidades…leer a las personas aún a las mas frías.

"¡Oh¡Oh! Pero si el frío asesino Yuki Eiri esta enamorado de una chica hiperactiva".

La sonrisa llena de sarcasmo fue escondida tras su taza de café nuevamente y observándola que cerraba los ojos,…lo supo.

Tras la sonrisa y el sarcasmo Leena hablaba de miedo, no por él, si no por Don Giorgio. La chica no tenia mas posibilidades esta vez por que para su desgracia se había enamorado. Por ese amor arriesgo todas sus oportunidades. El papel de Madame Thephaut le hubiese durado suficiente en otro lugar, pero allí no.

Ambos pasaron los siguientes minutos con la mirada perdida atraves del escaparate viendo los idas y vueltas de la gente de la ciudad. Personas con vidas normales. Personas que se preocupaban por llegar temprano a casa, lo que se pondrían al día siguiente, lo que cenarían en la noche, quien los esperaría en sus casas tras un largo dia de trabajo, cosas triviales, cosas normales. Pero aquellos dos chicos no podían hacer lo mismo. Nunca lo habían hecho y era muy difícil que lo lograran. A excepción de uno, pensó Leena, a Yuki le esperaba Misao con brazos abiertos siempre y podía pensar en un mañana junto a su novia si la mataba a ella.

Ambos estaban listos para hablar como lo habían hecho años atrás. Con mascaras al suelo:

-"Es la única forma de poder estar con ella."

-"No me des explicaciones Eiri. Tu nunca las das."

Encogiéndose de hombros Yuki le dijo: "Misao me ha cambiado mas de lo previsto; tu también has cambiado."

"Creí que podía hacerlo feliz. Pero ni hacer a alguien ni serlo yo. Es algo que no se encuentra en lo que se espera de mi."

-"Desperdiciaste tu última oportunidad."

-"Quizá."

Con eso las mascaras fueron recogidas y puestas en sus lugares dando fin al natural momento.

"¿Que planes tiene mi padre?

-"No eres estupida y yo tampoco. En cuanto termine este café se terminé volveré a trabajar."

Si el corazón de un caballo desbocado es agitado, el ella en ese momento lo era aún mas. Cerró los ojos, dejó el café y se levantó.

-"Adios Yuki Eiri."

-"Adios Leena Nequam."

Una vez cruzó la puerta desapareció como la bruma.

Momentos después la cruzó Eiri, decidido a darle caza.

Unos minutos mas tardes entró un lobo de ojos dorados y como en los últimos 27 cafés se acercó al mostrador y preguntó si habían visto al rubio del cual mostraba una foto.

-"Creo que sí. Estaba allí", mencionó el gerente mientras señalaba el área, "con una pelirroja bellísima y se marchó no harán…10 minutos."

Una vez en la patrulla Saitô soltó una maldición. Nunca había fallado de esta manera 10 minutos, diez malditos minutos. No se imaginó que Leena fuera a escoger un área así. "¡Esa maldita niña es impredecible!"

* * *

Aquí con otra entrega de mi imaginación. Lo pueden creer???? 16 paginas. Claro si quitamos la canción 14 pero aun asi es el mas largo que he escrito. La cuestión de las canciones es que si pueden buscarlas y escucharlas mientras leen les van a ir dando una imagen completa de la psiquis de los personajes, o por lo menos la forma en que yo los creo a ellos. (Nota: los personajes que son míos, recuerden el disclaimer). Otra cosa es que sé que a muchas quizá no les esté agradando esto. Pero vamos! No me digan que la historia esta mala por que he visto cositas por ahí en el FanFiction que tiene connotaciones referentes a ideas de este fic. No me digan que es solo una casualidad que hayan varios volcanes por corazones y sentimientos por ahí después de mi poema "en que capitulo era…. AY! En uno por que no me acuerdo el número. Pero leo mucho, mucho lo que anda por ahi." . Además, los Stats dicen que lo están leyendo  por lo que estoy complacida. Claro!!! Que si me dejaran reviews fuera feliz. AH! Pero eso si…los tomates que no apesten. Las criticas constructivas son buenas por que ahí uno ve donde falla. Pero los insultos NO.NO.NO para nada. Ya cojo bastantes en mi trabajo.

Muchas gracias a las que comentan.


	14. ¿Morderías la mano?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Mr. Watsuki y los de Gravitation pertenecen a Murakami dono. La canción Better than me pertenece a Hinder y la cancion Could you bite the hand? la letra pertenece a Tim Jensen, la composición musical es de la gran Yoko Kanno y en el CD Sound track the Wolf's Rain la voz es de Steve Conte.

Les recomiendo que puedan buscarlas y escucharlas para que sientan el sabor de la lirica y la música.

Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 14

**¿Morderías la mano?**

Subió las escaleras corriendo sin hacer ruido, ignorando el hecho de calzar zapatos de tacón aguja ese día. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Ese era su arte.

Abrió levemente la puerta, que daba entrada al piso del apartamento, solo lo suficiente para dar una ojeada en dirección del elevador. Al no ver ningún cambio en éste cerró los ojos un instante para acompasar su respiración y la ansiedad. Pero justo en el momento que se disponía a salir, vio a Misao abandonar el apartamento echando humo, literalmente. Hablaba para sí misma sobre lo imposible y testarudo que era Aoshi, que no logró sacarle una palabra "Claro que eso no era raro, pero HELLOOO solo trato de ayudarlo. El baka no se permite cuidar y yo no soporto verlo así sufriendo por testarudo, mas de lo necesario…."

Las puertas del ascensor absorbieron la voz de la chica que seguía murmurando algo sobre que los pingüinos también son fríos pero al menos se dejan cuidar. Sin duda Misao era una muy buena amiga pero Leena no estaba en una condición de sentarse a tener una charla amigable con la ex del hombre del que estaba enamorada para que hiciesen las paces cuando resulta que la ex del susodicho es la novia de **su **ex. El cual dicho sea de paso andaba tras de ella buscando la mejor forma de pegarle un tiro. Así que dejando de lado lo que ella como chica normal haría salió sigilosamente de su escondite en su disfraz de Madame Thephaut. Frente al apartamento de forma rápida sacó una llave y entró sin hacer ruido escondiéndose en las sombras del apartamento.

Entonces allí lo vio, sentado sobre la alfombra, meditando, con los ojos cerrados en medio de un juego de luz y sombras creado por la luz del atardecer que dejaban entrar las persianas tras de él. La viva imagen de una tragedia griega y ella no pudo resistir que al verle así las lágrimas, lágrimas reales, salieran de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas. Mientras que su mente le gritaba que desapareciera y su corazón, acongojado, que le gritara que estaba allí y corriera a abrazarlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo; por que decirle que estaría con él, que escaparan lejos y que todo saldría bien seria una vil mentira. Aunque lo deseaba y que eso era todo lo que quería hacer, no podía mentirle de esa manera. Pero en medio de su batalla interna le escuchó susurrar un nombre: "Leena", y el sonido de su voz le hizo sentir un dolor que le atravesó como un cuchillo en el alma. Ahogó un grito y se convulsionó por los deseos de llorar que vibraban en su interior. Respirando con dificultad se sujetó del espaldar del sofá, con ambas manos clavando sus uñas en este. Fue entonces que Aoshi sintió la presencia de alguien en el apartamento y abrió sus ojos.

Vio allí con una expresión indescifrable a Madame Thephaut, la mujer mas rica de la ciudad.

-"¿Qué hace aquí?" Fue su pregunta y no pudo disimular la cortante gelidez de su voz.

Sintió mucho miedo mientras Aoshi le observaba esperando una contestación de su parte, por primera vez se hallaba sin palabras y con la mente llena de dudas e inseguridad. ¿Debía decirle todo? ¿Seria seguro? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría?

"Si no va a decir nada será mejor que se marche. No quiero mas problemas con la prensa y esas historias suyas."

Aun sin aliento ella le respondió con rapidez: "Tengo un mensaje de Guidot."

Fue entonces cuando vio las llaves en su mano y las reconoció como las de Leena, notando lo pálida que estaba decidió ayudarle a sentarse pero ella no se lo permitió. Antes que pudiese acercársele, la dama levantó su mano en señal de que se detuviese.

Debía preguntarle. No soportaría que la tocara, aunque fuese de forma casual, si la respuesta era negativa.

"¿Realmente...", carraspeó tratando de recobrar su fina voz francesa, "realmente la amas? ¿Realmente amas a Leena Guidot?"

De pie allí donde estaba, se sorprendió por la pregunta, y aunque no lo demostró le contestó con todo lo que sentía pensando que ya nada importaba. "Ya no se como se llama, no se si es Guidot, Ayres, Nequam. Pero ella es la razón por la que la rechacé a usted, la razón por la cual no quise que Misao me consolara y solo se que me robó el corazón desde el día que me mudé con ella. Mi corazón la amó antes que yo le diera mi permiso." Ya estaba dicho. Seria el hombre de hielo, sería rudo, frío, estupido y todo lo que su hermano o a sus amigos se les ocurriera, pero este era un secreto que alguien debía saber y aunque aquella no fuese la mujer a quien deseaba confesárselo creía que era mejor ella, a uno de sus amigos que luego le verían con lastima como si fuese un alma en pena.

Era un hombre que se había levantado de muchas situaciones difíciles, y esta no sería la excepción, decidió.

-"¿Qué mensaje me tiene?", le dijo con un nuevo fuego en su mirada.

-"Leena…ella quería…no..., ella quiere que sepas, que te ama."

De todas las cosas, de cualquier mensaje, aquello era de lo mas inesperado. Le costó unos segundos tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta tras sus palabras e indicarle a la nerviosa mujer que continuara.

–"Quiere que por lo menos sepas que su amor por ti es tan grande que prefirió hacerte sufrir y que continuaras viviendo a quedarte con ella y que terminaras muerto…"

Estas ultimas palabras…era la voz de Leena y no la de Caroline Thephaut. Le dolía demasiado escuchar eso: "por favor, no imite su voz."

Sentía mucho, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella, demasiados deseos encontrados y no podía seguir mas con esta farsa. -"¿No lo ves Aoshi? ¿A caso no me ves?"

_I think you can do much better than me _

_Creo que puedes hacer mucho mejor que yo_

_After all the lies I made you believe _

_Tras las mentiras que te he hecho creer_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see _

_culpa me ataca y empiezo a ver_

_The edge of the bed_

_El borde de la cama_

_Where your nightgown used to be _

_Donde tu camison solia estar_

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you_

_Me digo a mi mismo que no te extraño_

_But I remembered _

_Pero recuerdo_

_What it feels like beside you _

_Lo que se siente estar junto a ti_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_Realmente extraño tu cabello en mi rostro_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_y el gusto de tu inocencia_

_And I think you should know this _

_Y creo que debes saber_

_You deserve much better than me_

_mereces mucho mejor que yo_

Quitándose uno de sus largos guantes blancos se deshizo de sus contactos, su peluca y el maquillaje. Para Aoshi era como un sueño, aquello le resultaba irreal. Frente a él Madame Thephaut se transformaba en Leena, su Leena. Vio como los rublos carmesís caían al suelo dejando paso la cabellera color chocolate y como unos ojos verdes se transformaban en los azul gris que tanto anhelaba. Se acercaba a ella como si de una visión se tratara, observándole mientras eliminaba de forma grácil todo lo que la hacia Madame Thephaut.

Mientras se bajaba de sus puntiagudos zapatos la tomó de la mano atrayendola a él y acariciándole el rostro y los labios con un solo dedo mientras creaba un camino imaginario hasta su cuello donde al sentir su pulso creyó por fin que era real, entonces la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella sintiendo bajo su perfume de renombre el olor a sándalo que brotaba de su piel.

La abrazó como si no existiera un mañana y en el momento que ella lo envolvió en sus brazos la levantó en el aire girando con ella sujeta a él. Un abrazo sin risas pero cuando la puso nuevamente en el suelo le miró a los ojos y supo que podía confiar en él. Agarrándose con mas fuerza a su cuello lo abrazó entregándole su corazón. Aoshi lo sintió.

_While looking through your old box of notes _

_Mientras busco en tu vieja caja de notas_

_I found those pictures _

_Encuentro aquellas fotos_

_That you were looking for _

_Aquella que buscabas_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose _

_Es una memoria que no quiero perder_

_That time at the mall _

_Aquella vez en el centro_

_You and me in the dressing room _

_Tú y yo en el vestidor_

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_Me digo que no te extraño_

_But I remembered _

_Pero recuerdo_

_What it feels like beside you _

_lo que sentía junto a ti_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_En realidad echo de menos tu cabello sobre mi rostro_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_Y el gusto de tu inocencia_

_And I think you should know this _

_Y creo que debes saber_

_You deserve much better than me_

_Tu mereces mucho mejor que yo_

-"Perdoname." Habló Leena rompiendo el silencio en que se hallaban, ahora sentados en el sofá, ella entres sus brazos.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder _

_La cama en que estoy tumbado se esta quedando fría_

_Wish I never would've said it's over _

_Deseando nunca haber dicho que terminó_

_And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older _

_Y no puedo pretender que no pensaré en ti cuando me haga viejo_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_Por que realmente nunca tuvimos nuestro cierr_e

-"Aoshi, perdóname por no contarte todo lo que mereces saber."

-"Se bastante como para entenderte, demasiado. ¿No es cierto?" Le decía Aoshi mientras le recorría con los dedos el rostro tratando de memorizar con el tacto todas sus formas.

-"Demasiado." Admitió cerrando los ojos un instante mientras se sentía derretir bajo el contacto de sus manos y el calor de su respiración.

-"También sé que soy lo suficientemente egoísta y humano para quererte completa para mí, Leena."

Levantó la mirada. Deseaba hablarle y mirarle directamente a los ojos: "Te mentí, te herí y lastimé. No tienes idea de lo complicado que era sentir que debía dañarte y a la misma vez buscar una manera de estar contigo, de mantenerte a mi lado…Solo quería que supieras que me enseñaste a amar, a sentir desde hace mucho tiempo cosas que me eran prohibidas y por eso… buscaba la manera de alejarte. Me enredé con todos esos hombres para que tuvieses excusas suficientes para no buscar nada conmigo, tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Pero resultaste ser el hombre mas noble que he conocido en mi vida y también el mas decidido."

_This can't be the end_

_Este no puede ser el final_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_Realmente extraño tu cabello sobre mi rostro_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_Y el sabor de tu inocencia_

_And I think you should know this _

_Y pienso que debes saber esto_

_**You deserve much better than me **_

**_Tu mereces algo mucho mejor que yo  
_**

NInguna palabra que pasaba por su mente era suficiente para él. Que le confesara que sentía por él al igual que él por ella era más de lo que pedía a la vida. El hecho de que sufriera tanto por amarlo era diferente y por eso ninguna palabra que le dijera llenaría lo que ella le entregaba.

En su interior, con su instinto, supo que era así desde el momento que hicieron el amor o quizás antes. Por eso le desubicó por completo que ella lo negara a la mañana siguiente.

-"Leena yo…"

Ella le acalló con sus besos. "No digas nada. No lo digas"

Todo lo que ella podía pensar era:

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_Realmente extraño tu cabello sobre mi rostro_

_And the way your innocence tastes _

_Y la forma en que sabe tu inocencia_

_And I think you should know this _

_Y pienso que debes saber esto_

_You deserve much better than me_

_TU mereces muco mejor que yo_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(y pienso que debes saber esto)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

_(Tu mereces mucho mejor que yo)_

Las palabras se hicieron innecesarias por que los suspiros y las caricias las reemplazaron. Ambos anhelaban este momento.

El portero del edificio quedó de una pieza cuando el cristal de la puerta retumbó. La chica que había salido tiró de ella con tanta fuerza de esta que casi la quiebra en mil pedazos.

La furia de Misao contra Leena se había acrecentado mientras descendía en el ascensor. No podía enojarse con Aoshi por mucho tiempo, eso nunca le había funcionado, pero contra la mujercita que lo estaba lastimando de esa manera sí. Detestaba ver a cualquiera de sus amigos sufrir y mas Aoshi que pese a todo tenia un rinconcito muy especial en su corazón.

Pero se sorprendió al ver en la esquina un auto que conocía muy bien y a su prometido recostado de este con una mirada irreconocible. La mirada de un asesino; fría, predatoria y escalofriante. En ese momento no le quedo duda alguna de que usaría el arma que siempre llevaba sin pensarlo dos veces con cualquiera que se le atravesara. Era obvio que estaba trabajando.

En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él como muchas veces, cambió aunque esta vez de una forma mas sutil. Jamás usaría el arma contra ella pero si por ella y cualquier duda que quedara en ella se esfumó en el aire. El rubio se le paró enfrente y la besó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Misao."

-"Resolviendo algo con Aoshi."

La tranquilidad y confianza con que le habló le borró a Yuki cualquier rastro de celos que el hecho de hallarla allí le hubiese provocado.

-"Pero ¿qué haces tu aquí?", le preguntó Misao.

**_another gun for hire and just another day_**

**_otro asesino a sueldo y solo otro día_**

_when you are done, you just abuse it, whatever you say_

_cuando estas listos, tu solo lo abusas, lo que digas_

**_if you were offered some, would you wanna bite the hand?_**

**_Si te ofrecen un poco¿morderías la mano?_**

**_would you betray a friend to prove you're cold then walk away?_**

_**¿traicionarías un amigo para ****probarte frío y luego caminar sin mirar atrás?**_

La mirada de Yuki cambió cuando ella hizo la pregunta por la respuesta a esta y Misao era bastante suspicaz para entender y esa contestación no le gustaba.

-"Tu jefe llegó." No preguntó, si no que afirmó. De nuevo los ojos de su prometido le respondieron.

_we were born with nothin' I don't want, but you need something_

_nacimos sin nada, no tenemos nada. Yo no quiero, pero tu necesitas algo._

**_you want glory, I need none and it's coming between us_**

**_quieres Gloria, no necesito ninguna y se mete entre nosotros_**

Aún así: "Estoy trabajando ahora mismo Misao."

-"Odio a ese hombre. Cuando se reunió con Okina vi que solo era un hombre ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, que no le importa que le pase a sus hombres, a su hija o a ti. No tienes que hacer esto Yuki no lo necesito."

_people are born with_

_personas nacen con ella_

**_people are born without_**

**_personas nacen sin ella_**

_some people have_

_algunos la tienen_

_and others want_

_y otros quieren_

_what some go without_

_lo que otros no miran_

**_some people live free_**

**_alguna gente vive libre_**

_some people just want more_

_algunos solo quieren mas_

_as for me I got all that I need_

_pero por mi tengo todo lo que necesito_

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del rubio mientras escuchaba a su prometida. La miró a ella y miró hacia arriba, donde se hallaba el apartamento al que sabia su presa había escapado y pensó en esta como la chica que había sido alguna vez. Leena el espíritu libre que buscaba la forma de escapar de la cárcel en la que era mantenida y su carcelero era él, su verdugo Don Giorgio.

_do you still think that we're not brave if we don't bleed?_

_Aun piensas que no somos valientes si no sangramos_

**_we've seen so much blood and violence already, how much do you need?_**

_**Hemos visto demasiada sangre y violencia ya, **¿cuánto más necesitas?_

_you howl and fight your war and **talk of being free**_

_Aúllas y peleas tu Guerra, y **hablas de ser libre**_

**_won't let you in, they're just usin' you so why won't you see?_**

_**No te dejaran entrar, solo te ****están usando¿acaso no lo ves?**_

_some people are born so much closer to the sun_

_Cierta gente a nacido mas cerca del sol_

_holdin' out their hands and grabbin' golden rays, **they are the chosen few but we both**_

_llevando sus manos fuera y tomando rayos dorados, **son algunos escogidos pero ambos **_

**_know of course that's not you or me_**

**_sabemos que por supuesto que tu ni yo somos _**

_and I'd be telling the truth if I said it don't matter, so how bout you?_

_Y diré la verdad si digo que no importa¿y qué de ti?_

_-"Escuchame bien. Eres todo lo que necesito."_

-"Por eso estas aquí." Le interrumpió ella, pero Yuki no dijo nada mas si no que como tantas otras veces le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Pero esta vez fue diferente por que le retuvo la mirada allí. Verde y miel hablaban sin palabras, y ambos lo entendieron. Las piezas encajaron y de ahora en adelante no existirían mas dudas entre ambos. La decisión era correcta, como si el destino siempre mantuviese sus hilos rojos esperando. Pero nuevamente: Misao no creía en el destino; Yuki era algo inesperado así era como le gustaba y era lo que y quien la llenaba.

_can you tell me really you don't need it, you don't want it_

_puedes decirme realmente que no lo necesitas y que no lo quieres_

_if you can, cool, if you can't, the difference between us_

_si puedes bien, si no, la diferencia entre nosotros_

Por su parte él la besó allí con la pasión que lo caracterizaba y que solo ella conocía. Pero Misao se desconcertó ante el hecho de que lo hiciese en la acera, frente a la gente que por allí pasaba y que no le importara un acto tan afectuoso y tan a su estilo en un sitio publico. Tras el desconcierto inicial ella le respondió de igual forma por que esto le significó el cielo, Yuki no era tan afectuoso en publico; si un beso o una caricia pequeña pero nunca con esta pasión...

_people are born with_

_gente nacen con ella_

_people are born without_

_gente nacen sin ella_

_some people have_

_algunos la tienen_

**_and others want_**

**_y otros quieren_**

**_what some go without_**

**_lo que algunos no miran_**

_some people live free_

_alguna gente vive libre_

_some people just want more_

_alguna gente quieren mas_

**_as for me I got all that I need_**

**_por mi parte, tengo todo lo que necesito_**

_don't got much but I got what I need_

_no es mucho, pero es lo que necesito_

-"Increible." Suspiró Misao y al escucharla Yuki la abrazó.

-"Terminaré mi trabajo y estarás a mi lado. No importa lo que veas, recuerda esto."

-"¡Por supuesto!" Le dijo llena de energía. Esa era la usual actitud de Misao Makimachi la razón por la que Yuki Eiri estaba a sus pies.

_some people are always reachin' for some things that they don't need_

_alguna gente siempre esta alcanzando cosas que no necesitan_

_I'll tell you now with thoughts like that there will never be enough_

_Te diré ahora sin pensar así que allí nunca será suficiente_

_some people always struggling for something that is not_

_algunas personas siempre están luchando por algo que no es_

**_I'll tell you something now that I'm really just fine lovin' what I got_**

_**Te diré algo ahora**** que estoy bien amando lo que tengo**_

Cuando Misao vio que Yuki entraría al edificio de Aoshi lo detuvo: "HEY, HEY! Voy a estar contigo en esto, por que te voy a ayudar a salir de este lío, así que me vas diciendo que tiene que ver Aoshi."

Golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan abierto con su novia Yuki se apartó a un lado de la acera donde nadie pudiese escucharles mientras le explicaba de la manera mas limpia posible. "Don Giorgio quiere eliminar a Shinomori."

-"¿Qué? NO NO NO!."

-"Culpa a Leena de esto por que fue ella quien entró corriendo hace 45 minutos."

-"Pero yo no la vi…"

-"Y tu crees que usaría el elevador."

-"Ehhh! Tienes razón."

-"Por supuesto."

-"Prometeme que no lastimaras a Aoshi. NO me des esa mirada. ¡Promételo!"

El rubio se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Viendo de que manera no lastimaba a 'Aoshi', protegía a Misao y lograba librarse de Don Giorgio.

Mientras tanto Aoshi mantenía a Leena abrazada sobre él, deleitándose en las sensaciones que le creaba la calidez de su piel sobre la suya y recordaba que hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban como ahora; sobre el sofá, ella sobre su pecho y él abrazándola hacia si. Sin poder evitarlo Aoshi rió levemente; si hace un año le hubiesen dicho que terminaría en ese mismo sofá haciéndole el amor a la mujer que solo lo consideraba su mejor amigo y pañuelo de lagrimas, no lo hubiese creído. Pero aquí estaba, con ella sobre él y no llorando por otro si no en uno de los pocos momentos de felicidad que tenia esa chica en mucho tiempo y compartiéndolos con él; se sentía dichoso y no podía dejar de reír.

-"Si te resulta gracioso a ti quizás a mi también. ¿Lo compartes?" Le dijo ella mientras dibujaba formas sin sentido sobre el pecho de Aoshi con sus dedos.

-"¿No te iras a poner tímido ahora conmigo?"

Eso si lo hizo reír con ganas y Leena levanto su rostro para verle bien. Nunca había visto a Aoshi reír así y tenia que confesar que su risa era profunda y cautivante. Pero solo por molestarlo un poco: "Bien si no me vas a decir voy a ponerme algo de ropa."

Intentó agarrarle una mano pero ella fue mas rápida y logró escabullirse tomando alguna ropa y poniéndosela sin dejar de huir de él. Aoshi tomo un pantalón y se lo puso y observó como Leena bajaba la guardia y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos, cuando ella intentó escaparse resbaló con un casquillo de bala que aun estaba en el suelo y ambos cayeron. Aoshi arriba y ella debajo.

-"OUCH!"

-"Lo siento."

-"Eres pesado ¿lo sabias?"

-"Pero este peso te gusta."

-"No tienes idea. Pero antes de que intentes algo mas ¿por qué hay casquillos de bala en nuestro apartamento?"

Pero la respuesta no fue necesaria, Aoshi vio el reconocimiento de lo sucedido en la mirada de Leena.

-"Los del este." Dijo ella mientras trataba de mirar bajo los brazos de Aoshi que la mantenían presa al suelo.

-"Eso mismo dijo Saitô."

Notando el tono de tristeza en Aoshi, decidió preguntarle por que reía hace un momento. Era una idea tonta pero quería alargar este momento lo mas posible.

-"Recordaba. Cuando llorabas sobre mi en ese mismo sofá."

-"¿Te reías de mí?" La confusión era evidente.

-"Sí…bueno no, si no de la situación. Porque…yo ya estaba enamorado de ti desde ese tiempo."

Tragando fuerte Leena lo miró a los ojos. "Ya lo sabia. Por eso seguía haciéndolo. Te quería lejos de mi por que me gustabas demasiado, no eras como los otros. Eres bueno Aoshi, muy bueno tienes un corazón como el cristal delicado, hermoso y especial. Quería protegerte alejándote de mi, pero a la misma vez yo no quería estar lejos de ti. Confuso¿no es cierto? Pero eso ya te lo dije."

-"Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuándo cambio todo?"

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír. "Es irónico y es como una especie de Dejavu. ¿Recuerdas cuando te tire al suelo y me robaste un beso?"

-"En este mismo lugar." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿El beso te hizo cambiar?" Para Aoshi resultaba muy sencillo pensarlo de esa manera.

-"No tan solo eso tontito."

-"Asi que mi beso no significo nada para ti. Estoy indignado."

-"Tus besos son deliciosos Aoshi. Son adictivos. Es mas voy a engrandecerte el ego. Eres el único que realmente me ha satisfecho en todos los sentidos. Pero no es por eso por lo que me enamoré de ti. Mas bien fue gradualmente pero lo que me hizo entender fue que ese día me dijeras que te importaba y no solo las palabras. Miré en tus ojos buscando la mentira o la lujuria tras de ellas pero no las halle y lo que encontré fue tu alma, tu corazón gritando que lo sentías realmente pidiéndome que te dejara amarme y cuando te ayudé a levantarte vi el dolor de tus recuerdos. Que alguien te había lastimado también y me llené de rabia contra la persona que te lastimó. Ahora se que fue Misao, y que no fue intencionalmente pero aun así…"

-"¿Te sentiste celosa…de Misao?"

-"Si. Por haber estado primero. Entonces cuando ese sentimiento me atrapó, me sentí cohibida pensando que tu habías sentido eso también. Después de ese día, no salí con nadie mas. Me hallé esperandote todos los días a que llegaras para verte a los ojos esperando que fueras como los demás y no pasó. Luego supe que tu hermano me estaba investigando e infiltré la información real en su departamento para que me odiaras y tampoco funcionó."

-"Sabias que tu padre sabia que estabas aquí y no huiste."

La soltó de su agarre y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

-"Sí."

-"Porque Leena ¿Quieres morir a caso?"

Ella volteó el rostro para no verle a la cara y notar su dolor.

-"Un suicidio lento entonces." Las palabras de Aoshi le hicieron mirarlo.

-"Ese era el plan hasta que llegaste y me cambiaste."

-"No quiero perderte nuevamente Leena. No se como sobreviví. Se que suena patético, pero es así como me siento. Todos los días esperaba que volvieras por que sabia que estabas viva. Pero si mueres…si tu padre o Eiri te asesinan si no vuelvo a sentirte junto a mi. No se que pasaría."

-"Menuda idiotez la nuestra. Shinomori Aoshi…por eso he decidido a contarte la verdad, la verdadera historia de Leena Nequam. Aunque eso nos lleve a ambos a la tumba."

* * *

Bien. Hasta aqui por esta vez.

Favor de dejar dudas, comentarios, tomatazos o lo que sea en su review.


	15. Interludio: Voz Infantil

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki y Yuki Eiri es de Miss. Murakami.

Como quiera la historia, poemas y otros personajes no relacionados a las series son de mi invención. _Cualquier parecido con la vida real, instituciones o personas es pura coincidencia. Recuerden que esto es solo un trabajo de ficción así que no hagan bola. -.-_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Interludio: 'Voz infantil'**

No era el suelo el lugar mas idóneo para relatar este tipo de vivencias. Pero no era tampoco que ningún sitio lo fuese, sencillamente porque este tipo de historias no deben ocurrir.

Sabiendo esto, Leena se soltó del abrazo en que Aoshi la mantenía, nada ya podría librarle del dolor que bien sabia llegaría al contarle la verdad. La única manera de continuar era no mirarle. No toleraría ver sus ojos clavados en ella y su esfuerzo por continuar renegado y pegado a su nombre de hielo mientras le contaba cosas que nadie mas sabia. Era irónico, como ella que era una persona que podía regalar una sonrisa a cualquiera fuese aun mas fría que él. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta de hoja; la moneda daba vueltas en el aire y ya solo quedaba esperar a que cayera al suelo para ver si salía cara o cruz, vida o muerte. No creía en el destino pero esta vez…debía esperar… sólo quedaba esperar.

El suspiro escapó mientras le miró. encontrando en sus ojos de hielo, la determinación en desear entenderla, conocerla. Dentro suyo entendió que también quería que él supiera todo, que alguien supiese que no era tan perra, ni maldita y que alguien la recordara una vez muriera; dependiendo de que lado quedara la moneda al tocar el suelo.

"Hay muchas colinas donde crecí." Comenzó Leena mientras volvía su mirada hacia las persianas. "Colinas y llanuras llenas de viñedos y olivos, todo es bellísimo los tomates tienen un color rojo que ninguna foto de revista podria capturar realmente. Para los campesinos la vida es bastante tranquila mientras trabajen y obedezcan al dueño de las tierras. Sonará bastante arcaico pero así se vive allí. Los italianos suelen ser bastante pegados a sus tradiciones y he de ahí que venga lo del machismo también.

Aunque claro. Ellos protegen a las mujeres de su familia desde el momento que nacen, es parte de lo que son. Por su parte el que una mujer pueda tener hijos es de suma importancia. Un hombre podía dejarla o tener una amante si ésta no tenia hijos y el luciría bien.

Pero hubo un hombre muy gentil que era dueño de las tierras en La Colina, así le llamaba a aquel área. Ese hombre amaba mucho a su mujer y por ese amor, a pesar de que ella no le daba hijos, nunca la dejó ni la cambió. Otros dueños de tierras cercanas se burlaban de él, pero eso no le importó. Un día ese amor fue bendecido con la llegada de una hija.

La espera del embarazo de su mujer le hizo inmensamente feliz. Desafortunadamente la tierna mujer murió una semana después de dar a luz a causa de una bacteria. En aquel tiempo no se conocía mucho sobre el tema pero ahora se que esa es la razón por la que mi abuela murió; y a que ya pasaba los cuarenta cuando tuvo a mi madre."

La pausa que Leena creara al mencionar que la fallecida mujer era su abuela no le pasó desapercibida a Aoshi. Pero no hizo gesto alguno de detenerla en su narración; no deseaba que por ningún motivo se decidiera a no contarle nada mas.

"Pero por la muerte de ella, mi abuelo, consintió demasiado a mi madre, esa es la razón por la que pese a la vergüenza que le hiciera pasar al escaparse con su chofer siendo una mujer casada y con una hija, no hizo nada por que regresara a ocupar el lugar que ella misma había escogido junto a Giorgio.

Incluso la propia elección de Giorgio como su esposo fue otro capricho que le concedió. Ella no le amaba pero se sentía bien con él. En realiad ambos se mentían y a la vez les encantaba que todos les dijesen lo bien que se veían juntos.'

"En otras palabras", interrumpió esta vez para asegurarse y entenderla, "Se casaron por pura vanidad."

"Sí. Ella más que él." Contestó ella sin mirarle. "Giorgio realmente buscaba la fortuna de mi abuelo, quedar en mando de todo una vez lo matara y tener la hermosa princesa de porcelana que se llevaba todas las noches a su cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se aburriera de él. La vida de una mujer casada con un hombre 'tan trabajador' la aburría. En una de esas discusiones por la falta de atención hacia ella decidieron darle un chofer para que la llevara a andorrear por ahí. Lo cual fue un error por que el hombre era bien parecido y un parlanchín de primera. Fue esta ultima cualidad por la que Giorgio le contrató. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando mi madre lo convirtió en su amante.

Cuando quedó embarazada dudaba de cual era mi padre y estuvo asustada por muchos días. Pero en cuanto nací…bueno el color de ojos de Giorgio era demasiado obvio. Después de todo azul grisáceo no era el color de ojos del chofer. Así que ella pudo estar tranquila."

"¿Ser madre no le quitaba el aburrimiento?"

"Para nada. De hecho, yo le era mas una molestia que nada. Mi abuelo no la dejaba en paz con eso de estar tras las dos todo el día y en cuanto se sintió fuerte de nuevo se largó con el chofer. Dicen que Giorgio se puso furioso y mató a dos de los amigos del tipo. Por su parte mi abuelo no hizo nada mas que dedicarse a cuidarme, por lo que contrato a una nana. Pero el día de mi cuarto cumpleaños murió."

"¿Y la niñera?"

La mención de la dulce y regordeta dama hizo dar un respingo a Leena y pese a que se había propuesto no mirarlo, lo hizo. "Ella murió también Aoshi. Murió antes de que cumpliera los ocho."

El tono en la voz de Leena y la mirada severa le crearon un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda a Aoshi. Una pregunta inocente, era casi imposible no hacerla por el tono con que ella hablo de esa dama que le hizo creer que quizá no estuvo tan sola.

"Fue mucho peor Aoshi. Mi abuelo murió durmiendo a ella…..la maté yo."

De ahí en adelante el relato fue un aluvión de palabras ahogadas por sollozos desesperados y lagrimas que le hicieron cuestionarse a Aoshi la veracidad de las lagrimas que muchas veces anteriores le vio a esa chica en sus ojos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que en ese momento Leena no mentía.

"Yo no quería tocar el piano. Lo odiaba de veras, nunca estaba durante las lecciones pero me exigía tocar impecablemente para sus amigos, sus borrachos amigos, y siempre que me equivocaba tiraba la tapa sobre mis dedos para luego obligarme a seguir tocando. Tenia seis años Aoshi y no soy un prodigio…me equivoqué demasiado…

Aquel día se quedaría durante la lección por mi mal desempeño y yo no quería…así que mi nana me defendió al ver mis dedos en la mañana casi rotos. Pero cuando ella se lo mencionó Giorgio, pues él se enojó y arrastró al profesor fuera de la casa y mientras lo hacia mi nana me encerró en un armario.

Siempre era un armario.

Esperé como siempre a que llegara y yo la abrazara mientras ella lloraba con los labios partidos o alguna otra cosa que él le hubiese hecho. Es curioso que en aquel tiempo no lo entendiera, pero ahora se que ella pudo escapar mil veces y no lo hizo por cuidarme. Ella fue la única persona a parte de mi abuelo que cuidó de mí."

-"Tu nana y tu abuelo no son los únicos que se han preocupado por ti Leena. Aunque no lo creas, mi hermano…se a preocupado mucho y… yo también. No dejaré que te lastime más."

"Se que lo dices con el corazón. Eres un hombre de palabra, de eso no tengo dudas, por eso no jures lo que no puedes cumplir."

Aquellas palabras fueron seguidas de un periodo de silencio hasta que Leena recuperó la calma, pero no logró eliminar el rastro de muerte de su rostro.

"Cuando Giorgio me encontró me sacó muy cariñosamente del armario. Me levantó en vilo y me abrazó de una forma muy siniestra. Recuerdo que mi cuerpo entero tembló de miedo y luego me tiró al suelo halándome de mi brazo con brutal fuerza hasta llegar al patio trasero donde vi a mi nana amarrada al árbol y con ropa rota, tampoco entendí…en ese momento, no lo entendía…

Pero miraba de mi nana a Giorgio una y otra vez. Solo se que en algún momento ella comenzó a suplicarle que me dejara ir y que cuando me di cuenta él estaba poniéndome un arma en la mano.

Nana gritó con mas fuerza, mi padre dejó caer la falsa mascara de amabilidad y me gritó que apretara el gatillo…

Ella gritaba, Giorgio gritaba, los hombres me miraban y al siguiente momento…el estallido lastimó mis oídos. Nana no gritó mas…

El agarre de las manos de Giorgio se soltó y él se alejó de mi no sin antes darme unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza diciendo que de ahora en adelante aquel seria mi trabajo. Me acerqué a nana y me arrodillé junto a ella. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida y al despertar ya nana no estaba me quedé junto al árbol hasta que Giorgio me entró a la casa arrostrándome del cabello."

No se necesitaron mas palabras para que Aoshi entendiera que Giorgio había escogido cambiar el piano por una pistola para su hija. No para que se defendiese si no para que trabajara para él como su asesina. Si no iba a ser su anfitriona de fiestas, ni la muñequita para mostrar, seria alguien para que temieran.

"Cuando cumplí quince. Celebró mi quinceañero. Claro que era mas como una gesta para exponer su grandeza ante las demás familias. En el pueblo hablaron de mi 'gran fiesta' por mas de un mes como la mas grande incluso mas grande que la de mi madre. Yo la recuerdo por que esa noche Giorgio estaba demasiado ocupado como para pegarme y por que fue la primera vez que vi a Yuki Eiri.

Había sido el primer chico que se me acercara sin permiso de mi padre para bailar. Luego supe de su desdicha y lo defendí en la reunión del siguiente día a la que me metí sin ser invitada. Si ya tenia quince, tenia por derecho el deber de estar en todas las reuniones y todos sabían que debían temerme. 'Una belleza con pistola' así me llamaban a mis espaldas.

Claro que pagué mi intromisión. ¡OH si que la pagué! Pero fue la primera vez que me defendí y maté a uno de los guarda espaldas de mi padre. A esas alturas no sentía nada en mi conciencia por otra muerte más.

Pero aun así me sorprendí al no hallarme envenenada ni golpeada en la mañana. A esa edad yo pensaba que era por que Giorgio comenzaba a respetarme. Pero la realidad era muy, muy diferente. La venganza suya llegó en las manos de Yuki Eiri. Mi guarda espaldas que se había convertido en mi amante, mi novio 'secreto' y mi primer amor. O eso pensaba yo, por que Giorgio lo había enviado a ganarse mi confianza, enamorarme para luego venderme a Nico Ayres con quien se había endeudado.

Se endeudó por que el dinero no llegaría hasta que yo me hiciera cargo de todo y ni si quiera le llegaría a él. Así que el plan era que yo matara a Nico y cubrirse matándome. ¿Quién dudaría de las lagrimas de un padre por su única hija? Se haría cargo de la familia de Nico quien tenia un hijo, menor como de trece años en aquel tiempo, con su ex esposa a quien no le interesaba nada mas que tener las uñas arregladas.

Una vez libre de mi se entregaría a la búsqueda de la famosa herencia di Stellino. La fortuna que muy inteligentemente mi abuelo había creado y guardado.

Creo que fue hace poco que al fin descubrió como hacerse de una parte. La parte de la fortuna guardada en el banco de París. Aun así…"

"Encontré tu vieja caja de notas y la leí. De alguna manera se que todo eso debe relacionarse pero no tengo idea de cómo"

Soltando un bufido Leena le explicó: "Mi abuelo creó una canción de cuna que solo conocíamos ambos y solía cantármela en el patio acompañado de una guitarra. La canción es la clave, apunté los nombres fuera de orden porque sin la canción y mis huellas dactilares nadie puede abrir nada."

Al final Aoshi estaba incrédulo de que fuera algo tan sencillo. Una canción de un juego infantil de disfraces, creado por el abuelo de Leena, en el cual los niños iban a un baile disfrazados de adultos para luego bailar en parejas. Si la pareja era incorrecta el juego terminaba. Solo una chica y un juego infantil mantenían alejados a la mafia de una fortuna de 300 millones que seguía generando intereses por si sola distribuida en 17 países distintos. Los mismos diecisiete países por los que Leena vagó cambiando de personalidades, verificando todas las cuentas. La cuestión ahora era si Giorgio Nequam ya estaría al tanto de este detalle.

La conversación no había durado mas de diez minutos. Lo que fue el tiempo suficiente para que Yuki Eiri acompañado de Misao irrumpiera en el apartamento.

-"Sabia que estabas aquí."

-"y yo te estaba esperando"

_No creo en un destino, _

_Creo en mi propios pasos._

_No creo en las personas_

_Siempre me han dejado caer._

_He caminado,_

_He huido, _

_He mentido, _

_Y realizado mil cosas que son mejor no decir,_

_pero ya mis pies están cansados de huir_

_Sé mi remanso._

_Sé mi paz._

_Mi vida no durará mucho mas,_

_Así que ámame hoy, mañana no existiré._

_By: Abs 4-10-08_

* * *

Espero recibir sus comentarios. Esta historia se encuentra en sus últimos capitulos para dicha de algunos. Diria que dos capitulos mas y este programa se acabó, se acabó, se acabó!

Att:

Stela Waltz


	16. Puerta a la muerte

Espero que este capitulo les agrade y adelante con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, Gravitation y la (s) canciones que se incluyan en este fanfic pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. PERO la idea de este fic y los personajes de creacion original son de MI propiedad

Cancion recomendada Siempre es de noche de Alejandro Sanz.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_**Puerta a la muerte**_

_**Entonces el silencio se extendió entre ellos como si abriera la puerta a la muerte**_.

Con paso decidido y felino Leena se puso de pie acercándose a Yuki Eiri, uno de los asesinos mas temibles del negocio. La chica se acercó a él de un modo tan casual como el que hubiese usado para acercarse a cualquier otro hombre que le llamara la atención en un bar; solo que éste conocía bien de lo que era realmente capaz la mujer que alguna vez fuera su compañera de crimen y amante.

Extendió la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de Misao y ésta, sin mediar palabra ni mirada alguna con su prometido, entendió lo que su amado deseaba; que se pusiera en un lugar seguro. Este entendimiento le dejó claro a Aoshi la clase de relación que mantenían aquellos dos. Se conocían tan bien como para comunicarse sin la necesidad de palabras; una mirada o un gesto era suficiente entre ambos. A parte el que Misao controlara su genio saltarín y obedeciera de forma casi inmediata era un extra, como si Eiri fuera el antídoto para su hiperactividad. Una pareja de ecuación perfecta.

Ni Eiri, ni Leena se dirigieron palabra alguna tampoco y Aoshi observó como ésta se detenía frente a su enemigo a la distancia precisa de ataque y contraataque seguro. En ese mismo instante y provocando una ráfaga de viento desmedido, ambos asesinos se volcaron con furia violenta el uno contra el otro en una indescifrable pelea en la cual las técnicas utilizadas era profesionales y letales, totalmente decididas a terminar con la vida del contrincante y sin desperdicio alguno de golpes o movimientos.

Ataque, contraataque. Una patada detenida con un antebrazo, voltereta en el aire para deshacer el agarre que amenaza con romper el fémur mientras que con la otra mano se detiene el golpe seguro a la quijada. La rapidez ganaba a la vista de ambos espectadores quienes se encontraban en un rincón olvidado por ambos luchadores. Hasta el momento en que sin ninguna cortesía Aoshi haló del brazo a Misao, tumbándola al suelo para cubrirla de las balas que sin previo aviso cortaron el aire incrustándose en las ya agujereadas paredes.

Al levantar el rostro vieron la imagen congelada de ambos asesinos sosteniendo sus armas en el rostro del uno al otro, detenidos a solo centímetros de realizar el contacto y con rostros de hierro. La voz, la rigidez en la mandíbula y la tensión en los músculos de Leena hablaban de muerte, mas sin embargo, por primera vez su mirada hablaba de dolor cuando rompiendo el silencio habló: "Intentaba borrarte y sacarte de mi, a ti y a tu traición. Pero tu maldito rostro estaba allí, en cada uno de ellos. Eran tus palabras, no las suyas y para mi desgracia cada uno se parecían a ti en lo mentiroso y aprovechados que eran; ¡cada uno de ellos era igual a ti!"

"¿Me meterás una bala por qué ella no eres tú?"

"No. Por eso no… Todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir. La bala que te voy a meter es por ser un maldito mentiroso, por ser una rata traicionera y cobarde que tomó la primera oportunidad para morder la mano que le alimentaba. ¡MALDICIÓN YUKI! ME ENGAÑASTE POR TRES AÑOS! Tres malditos años haciéndote pasar por mi amigo. Fuimos amigos y amantes… Pero solo me diste una balazo a traición en el momento que pensé me ayudarías."

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras las palabras de Leena comenzaron a trabajar en la mente de Misao que junto a Aoshi observaba cuidadosamente las expresiones de ésta y su prometido, a quien jamás había visto realizando su trabajo, y que mantenía una impasible mirada posada sobre su contrincante. Por primera vez Misao temió a su novio pero en su mente audaz se estaba tejiendo otra historia paralela a esta.

"Maté a un hombre con mis manos por ti, Yuki." Escuchó Misao con mas atención las palabras impregnadas de odio y dolor por parte de Leena. A su vez estas mismas abrían para Aoshi ventanas de conocimiento que daban luz al porqué de las acciones de Leena.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué debía ella entregarse tantas veces y sufrir cada vez. ¿Por qué escogía a los peores? En ese momento agradeció a su hermano el haberle empujado a tomar la oferta que ella le hiciera. Si no fuese por eso, por aquel momento en la acera cuando le dijo que en su casa no se quedaría, ella no hubiese encontrado la razón para detenerse y él no hubiese podido entregarle una razón para luchar.

-"Hubieses tenido que matarle igual." Contestó Yuki como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio. "De todas formas Giorgio hubiese enviado a alguien por ti."

-"Pudiste escoger. Podías quedarte fuera del juego y ser solo un espectador. ¿Por qué mentirme?"

-"Todos eran leales a ti."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Eres una mujer astuta y tu padre te teme tanto como a Nico."

Apretando mas fuerte su arma Yuki comenzó a mover el gatillo y de igual forma ella comenzó a tirar del propio. El corazón de Misao le sentía desbocado dentro de su pecho al ver lo que aquellos dos pretendían hacer y dio un vistazo rápido a Aoshi quien mantenía sus manos cerradas en un puño que ya laceraba las palmas de sus manos. La situación era demasiado tensa y el mas mínimo error de calculo podría matar a alguno de los cuatro en el proceso.

Afortunadamente en el momento que Aoshi se decidía a sacar a Eiri del medio, Misao habló en un tono mucho mas serio de lo que se hubiese esperado de ella.

"Enamorar a un artista que como 'por casualidad' es hermano de un policía al que nadie tocaría; es una muy buena coartada, ¿no Leena?... Por supuesto que sí, pero solo funcionaba si lograbas escapar. Lo que no entiendo es por que malgastar el papel de Madame Thephaut aquí, donde era obvio que ya no funcionaría y perder la oportunidad de alcanzar las Filipinas."

Una sonrisa macabra ensombreció el rostro de Leena. Aquella niña tenia que sacar a relucir lo mucho que amaba a Aoshi al igual que en su primera discusión, precisamente en ese momento, y para colmo la clave para alcanzar la fortuna de su abuelo pero ella no permitiría que su padre tocara aquel dinero. No permitiría que éste tuviera el poder ilimitado para seguir causando más muertes. Ella misma estaba cansada de este negocio y estaba segura que Misao entendería, ya que se hallaba en una condición parecida a la suya: heredera de un imperio. Así que un precipitado cambio de táctica le gritó a Yuki: "¿No te atreves a matarme frente a esa niña?"

"¡¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS NIÑA?!"

La desesperación se apoderaba del hombre de hielo mientras veía a Leena soltando el gatillo, ignorando los gritos de Misao y, aunque mantenía el agarre en el arma, se entregó a la muerte en manos de Eiri. Vio como esta mantenía la mirada directa a las pupilas amatistas de su verdugo, se entregaría a la muerte pero sin ser la victima. El asesino comenzaba a halar el gatillo pero el timbre del celular de éste lo hizo detenerse antes de realizar la ejecución, aquel era el timbre distintivo para Giorgio.

Sin ningún cambio en su expresión el rubio escuchó atento a su jefe decirle la principal razón por la que ya no seria él quien efectuaría la ejecución; sería el mismo Giorgio quien se encargaría.

En un gesto holgado y sin preocupación, Yuki bajó su arma. "Baja el arma Leena y deja de jugar, no es el momento." Estas palabras le crearon escalofríos a Misao en especial por que Leena no había bajado su arma.

Tomándose el riesgo Aoshi le intercedió: "Eres capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Misao."

Ante esas palabras en el rostro de Yuki apareció una media sonrisa y sin dedicarle mirada a Aoshi: "La diferencia entre ambas no hay que explicarla, sencillamente Leena es demasiado perfecta para esto y lleva su sentencia de muerte desde su nacimiento." Ignorando el arma frente a su rostro sacó un cigarrillo de forma un tanto confiada, ofreciéndole uno a Leena tras encender el suyo.

"¿A qué esperas? No seré yo, ni será frente a Misao y es tu marca."

Con gran destreza y de forma sensual Leena guardó su arma aceptando el cigarrillo. Una vez Eiri se aseguró que Leena no volvería a sacar su arma le dirigió una mirada oblicua a su prometida, quien aún destilaba chispas por el comentario de 'niña'. Pero esta brevísima mirada bastó para que se acercase a él y sin necesidad de algo mas éste la estrechara entre sus brazos. Leena chasqueó la lengua y se volteó dando una calada profunda al cigarrillo.

Desde su lugar Aoshi pensaba que nunca le había visto fumar y ahora como si nada tomaba uno, lo encendía y daba caladas como si fuera uso y costumbre. Aún así se acercó a ella por la espalda acariciándole levemente el antebrazo con la punta de los dedos y le susurró que allí estaba él. "Lo sé" fue la breve contestación de ella mientras continuaba divagando en el pasado. En la ultima vez que había tocado un cigarrillo, irónicamente fue el mismo Yuki quien se lo ofreció.

Esa ocasión en particular fue también para bajarle los nervios el día de su boda con el viejo Nico o mas bien las nauseas que sentía. Ambos se lo fumaron en el cuartito abierto de la Iglesia ganándose de primera la mirada de reproche de un sacerdote por estar fumando dentro del precinto pero cuando este dio una segunda mirada a los malhechores y vio quien era la novia fumadora se excuso y salió casi corriendo. En aquel momento ambos rieron divertidos por el hecho, la mafia podía hacer lo que quisiera donde quisiera.

Ahora recordaba las muchas travesuras adolescentes que llegaron a hacer. Llenó sus pulmones del viciado humo y tras soltarlo miró a Aoshi. A la vista de una persona común este chico no tenia ningún sentimiento, pero ella podía ver la confusión, la tristeza y la angustia que le había causado esta situación…

Por su parte Aoshi se sentía impotente al no poder hacer mas por Leena y mirando la forma en que Misao se aferraba a su novio, deseó poder brindarle la misma clase de protección que Eiri le daba a Misao, a Leena. Irónicamente era el mismo Eiri quien era una amenaza para ella. ¿Qué cambio realmente para que tras tanta búsqueda la dejara ir?

En ese tren de pensamiento se hallaba cuando el ojimiel clavó la mirada en sus heladas pupilas. Allí Yuki Eiri le dejó el mensaje silencioso de que amaba a Misao y la protegería con su vida tratando de hacerla feliz. De alguna manera este mensaje le dejaba tranquilo, de todas formas Okina se encargaría de destriparlo si le hacia algo a la pequeña comadreja.

"¿Cuál es el costo por esta tregua Yuki?", cuestionó Leena.

"A partir de la media noche ya no soy parte de los Nequam y los Makimachi tienen que preparar una boda en siete días."

Las palabras fueron cayendo una sobre otra en el cerebro de Misao. Su boda seria en siete días y esa era la razón por la que Yuki retrasó tanto este trabajo, su abuelo debió comunicarse con don Giorgio, amedrentarlo y, y …. "…Y ese tipo es tan cobarde JAJJAJAJAJA!! ¡Sí, el Oniwaban siempre es el vencedor!"

Todos miraron a Misao como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Ella viendo la forma en que la miraban les dijo: "¡me caso en una semana! ¡No es maravilloso!"

-"Así que ya no soy tu problema." Espetó Leena ignorando la jovialidad con la que rebosaba Misao en aquellos instantes.

Acercándose a la puerta Yuki la abrió para Misao quien miró a Aoshi que la felicitó con una inclinación de cabeza. Antes de salir Yuki se dirigió a Leena: "Il vostro padre prenderà la cura di quello", para marcharse como si nada.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse solo quedó el silencio, pero este llenó el apartamento de una forma muy diferente. Se sentía de la forma en que el viento se retrae y no sopla cuando el huracán esta cerca o al menos así lo sentía Leena y para matar esa ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirla de forma virulenta se puso a limpiar tras terminar su cigarrillo.

Sabia que Aoshi la observaba extrañado buscando la manera de él mismo reponerse. "La mascara cayó, ahora solo queda la Leena que realmente existe, Aoshi, y no tienes que verte obligado a quedarte con ella."

"Tienes razón…"

Ella le miró sorprendida, tal vez ahora reaccionaria como un hombre normal y también se marcharía por que ella…

"esta Leena tiene un brillo que no conocía." Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, donde había sido golpeada. "La puliré con todo el amor que tengo y brillará mas que la luna. Entonces bailaré con ella toda la noche, todas las noches, hasta que me haga viejo junto a ella. Quizá eso le agrade… y quiera quedarse a mi lado. Un día le preguntaré."

El corazón a Leena le latió de una forma especial. De una forma que no había sentido jamás. "Tal vez ella acepte." Eso creó una sonrisa en el rostro de Aoshi y viéndole continuó. "Tal vez acepte por que un hombre con una sonrisa como esa, puede que le agrade. ¿A dónde la llevarías?"

"Tienes que sentarte por que si quieres saber todo lo que tengo planeado hacer a su lado te vas a cansar de pie."

Sacaron el rastro de vidrios que había sobre el sofá y sentándose hablaron toda la noche sobre lo que haría con sus vidas juntos. Aquello incluía una casa pequeña y de color azul, con ventanas de cristal y una gran fuente en el jardín llena de peces exóticos a los que pintarían en canvas, también tendrían un perro. Ante la expectativa de una mascota Leena sonrió como una niña pequeña, nunca tuvo una mascota.

Hablaron de vacaciones en playas distantes y ella le contó sobre una isla en particular al sur del caribe. No era conocida y solo se podía llegar en un bote pequeño pero ella le aseguró que lo llevaría por que sabia navegar; a él le encantó esa perspectiva. "Voy a abrir otra galería en las afueras de Londres en un pueblito que visité una vez."

"Pero esta vez asegúrate de tener una recepcionista, por favor. De momento creas un caos donde quiera que vas y luego te quieres esconder y eso no es posible. Luego se te aparece una mujer con mucho dinero y te me quiere quitar." Ambos rieron recordando su 'encuentro' con Madame Thephaut.

El pasar de las horas no se detuvo pero en algún momento lo tenia dormido sobre su regazo y ella tiernamente le acariciaba el suave cabello. Tenia una sonrisa preciosa que a ella se le contagiaba. Miró el reloj que quedaba medio intacto en la cocina y que aún funcionaba; 2:56 a.m. leyó, pero ella quería estar con él. Pero para eso debía deshacerse de su padre y de ella misma. Conciliar el deseo que tenia por Aoshi y la posibilidad de que eso pudiese cumplirse era la causa de haberlo expuesto a lo de esta noche y a la balacera anterior. Tal vez si….

En silencio se levantó y en voz baja realizó la llamada. La impersonal voz que le contestó resultó tan falsamente amable como la de un comercial. "Esperaba que me llamaras pequeña. ¿Terminaste de hacer tus porquerías de puta? Eres igual a tu madre."

-"Dónde y cuándo" No se dejaría intimidar más por él. Era la primera vez que hablaban en cinco años y ella no dejaría que la tratara como alguien menos que él.

-"El viejo puente del Norte 8:00 a.m."

Le colgó no permitiéndole que le amenazara nuevamente. Debía preparar algunas cosas con el abogado antes de irse. Le cobraría más por levantarlo a esta hora pero eso no le importaba. Tampoco dejaría que Aoshi limpiara todo el desorden y le dejaría algo para desayunar.

Tenia muchas que resolver en poco tiempo.

Una maldición retumbó en la pequeña casa de cierto lobo cuya esposa golpeó.

-"No se que es peor. Si tu gritando o tu celular sonando. Contesta eso de una buena vez Hajime."

Refunfuñando Saitô se levantó y marchó a la cocina, donde había dejado su celular.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres Martínez?"

Mentalmente el pobre Martínez se daba de golpes por dejarse convencer siempre de ser él quien llamara a su jefe.

-"Señor una llamada fue interceptada del teléfono de la residencia de su hermano a las 3:14 a.m. La mujer que la realizó parece ser una de las sospechosas del caso que investiga y contactó a otro sospechoso identificado como Giorgio durante la conversación quien se refiere a la mujer como pequeña por lo que asumimos que debe ser su hija. Concertaron una cita para las ocho de esta mañana"

-"Algo mas que deba saber."

-"Realizó otras tres llamadas una con un abogado prominente que vive en un condominio de esa misma avenida. Estuvo hablando con este por espacio de doce minutos en relación a unas cuentas de las cuales anotamos los números y están a nombre de Madame Thephaut. Indicaba que las mismas fueran pasadas a nombre de su hermano en los próximos tres días laborables o antes, además de la oficialidad del contrato del apartamento y otra propiedad."

-"Ese idiota si que tiene suerte."

-"Tiene razón. Vi una foto de Madame Thephaut y está buenísima. Aquí los muchachos…."

-"Martínez, a lo tuyo. No me interesa la opinión de ustedes."

-"Disculpe. La siguiente llamada fue a una compañía de limpieza y reparaciones domesticas con quienes concertó que un equipo completo se presentara a las 7:00 a.m. en punto. Mencionó también algo como de que necesitaba que repararan unas paredes sin hacer preguntas ni comentarios y que les daría algo extra por su silencio. La ultima fue con el señor Donato Franchesko que trabaja como chef internacional….

-"Si, si ya se quien es el cocinero. Creo que desayunaré con mi hermano hoy. Mientras tanto quiero un equipo de vigilancia y franco tiradores apostados en lugares contiguos al puente en la calle 8 con la avenida Constitución y por favor que sean silenciosos. Entendido Martínez."

Sin mas el lobo cortó la comunicación.

7:00 a.m.

El llamado de la puerta levantó a Aoshi del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumido. No vio a Leena pero supuso que estaría en el baño o algo así. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta tratando de abotonar su camisa y acomodarse el cabello un poco, por lo que cuando abrió las chicas del grupo de limpieza no pudieron ni responder. La imagen que les dio fue de un hombre descuidadamente sexy y adormilado.

Uno de los chicos que estaba allí fue el que tras poner los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de las mujeres, le indicó para que estaban allí y sin mas todos pasaron y comenzaron su trabajo. Pero Aoshi no pudo cerrar la puerta cuando el abogado apareció por allí con un maletín de fina piel aguantando la puerta y presentándose, le indicándole que tenia cita con él para hoy.

-"No le he llamado."

-"No se preocupe, pero mejor pasamos y nos sentamos."

Esto ya no le estaba gustando mucho a Aoshi. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y le retorció el corazón cuando allí en su cocina y no sabia por donde había entrado estaba un chef que había visto en la televisión y recordaba haber mencionado alguna vez a Leena.

Se disculpó con el abogado por un momento y comenzó a buscar a la susodicha por todo el apartamento cuando sin tan siquiera llamar su hermano entró y le dijo que ella no estaba allí mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba el abogado sentado. Sin cortesía alguna Saitô comenzó a interrogarlo. Había visto a este en otras ocasiones defendiendo en corte a los grandes peces de la mafia de esa ciudad.

-"Disculpe Capitán Shinomori, pero aquí mi cita es con el artista Shinomori. ¡OH! Si son hermanos. Que muchachita lista. ¡Mmmm!"

-"Opino igual que usted. Así que pasemos rápido con esto."

-"Disculpen pero…" Intentó clarificar Aoshi pero ahora fue interrumpido por el Chef que les sirvió el desayuno. Unas deliciosas Crépes con frambuesas y otras frutas para el desayuno. El abogado comenzó a degustar alegremente la comida frente a él y Aoshi intentaba hablar pero todos le interrumpían.

-"¿Qué es esto? Esta es la comidita de mariconcito que come el baka mi hermano. Hágame el favor de servir algo mas para hombres."

-"¿Y que podría ser eso?" Preguntó indignado el chef ante el comentario de Saitô.

-"Soba por supuesto." El chef se quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer la falta de cultura de aquel hombre e indignado se fue a prepararle su 'soba'.

La conversación entre el abogado y Saitô volvió a fluir ignorando a Aoshi nuevamente. La mirada glacial que este les dirigía a ambos era ignorada por uno y desapercibida por el otro. Así que viéndose en la necesidad. "¡YA BASTA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LEENA?"

Todo ser viviente en aquel apartamento se detuvo y el abogado a atropellotes le entregó un sobre. "Eeella pipipidió que le entregara esto."

-"Se marchó no es cierto." Dijo mientras sin tomar el sobre se levantaba de la mesa.

-"¡Siéntate grandísimo burro! Deja que el licenciado terminé de explicarte y tu solo firma estos papeles ya los revisé mientras estabas ahí con ojos de purpurina. No puedo creer que seas mi hermano y date prisa que vamos a ver si sacamos a la loca de tu novia esta vez con vida del lío en que está metida."

Purpurina. Aoshi Shinomori no se ponía con purpurina en los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Saitô? Le encantaba humillarlo así que hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer; lo ignoró y pasó a leer la carta adjunta.

_A un gran artista y amante:_

_Aoshi, pedir perdón por la angustia que te estoy haciendo pasar en estos momentos no es suficiente. Jamás podría serlo. Pero ¿cómo pedir perdón cuando solo busco la forma en que estemos juntos?_

_Si no sobrevivo hoy, puedes echarme toda la culpa del mundo. Solo que no me odies. Es lo único que te pido y que por favor aceptes las cosas que estoy dejándote. Se que eres un hombre independiente y que deseas alcanzar las cosas por tu esfuerzo. Pero ¿no es mejor que utilices estas cosas para crear arte a que estas mismas cosas creen muerte? De no quedarte con ellas irán a parar a manos de la cosa esa que me engendró._

_Mil veces prefiero que seas tu quien las tenga._

_Te amo, sigue tus sueños aunque no esté contigo y no me odies. Aunque muera, moriré amando al único hombre que me ha hecho feliz y que es el de mas noble corazón. Tú._

_Tuya antes, ahora y después_

_L_eena

Levantando la mirada hacia Saitô le preguntó que por que seguían allí. "Esperándote a ti. No se por que me molesto" le dijo este ultimo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Apresuradamente Aoshi firmó los documento sin tan siquiera mirarlos.

* * *

7:52 a.m.

La patrulla de Saitô no era lo suficientemente rápida para el gusto de Aoshi ese día. Sin poder evitarlo y tal como en tantas otras ocasiones una canción, se apoderaba de su mente y comenzaba a pensar que era por estar escuchando música todo el tiempo que pasaba trabajando. Esta era una manía que adquirió de un antiguo compañero de artes en Barcelona.

Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol mientras hablas

pensaré: qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser

la mitad del cuento de un atardecer que

observo al escucharte.

Porque mis ojos son tu voz.

Hasta que en a la distancia la vio parada allí vestida de negro, en medio del antiguo puente de vigas de hierro oxidadas y ella con un aire de actriz que le hacia arder la piel aún en la distancia. Pero más fuerte que ese instinto básico que ella le provocaba, podía sentir con fuerza el temor y el odio que ella abrigaba en ese instante ya que fluía en ondas de energía invisibles que le alcanzaban. La forma en que se conducía lo dejaba evidente y él no despegó la mirada de ella.

* * *

No dejó de mirarla ni un instante. La miraba solo a ella, mientras caminaba junto a Saitô. Fue por eso que perdió parte de la conversación poco amistosa que llevaba su hermano con el hombre de baja estatura y vestido de gabardina negra que custodiaba la entrada al abandonado puente.

-"No puede pasar." Escuchó la voz ronca y apresurada del hombre dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-"No tienes idea de con quien hablas."

-"Y usted oficial, no tiene idea de las instrucciones que tengo."

Al mismo tiempo que producía estas palabras, sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño detonador.

Que para mi siempre es de noche,

pero esta noche es como un atardecer,

si logras que a la vida me asome

tus ojos sean los que brillen y la luna que la borren

que en mi eterna oscuridad el cielo tiene nombre,

tu nombre qué no daría yo por contemplarte

aunque fuera un sólo instante

-"Por su expresión puedo entender que sabe bien que es esto. Don Giorgio lo tenia todo planeado y este puente esta completamente cableado a varios dispositivos explosivos. Si pasaran del limite establecido o se acercaran a mi para intentar desactivar el detonador el puente se vendrá abajo."

Un deseo instridente se hacia eco en la esencia de Aoshi Shinomori. El deseo de que su hermano pudiese usar su Ako Soku San proporcionándole el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a la chica que se hallaba en medio del puente esperando a la muerte por manos de su padre o con sus propias manos causar la de éste.

A duras penas superó el deseo de aniquilar al iracundo hombre que había creado esta situación en la que no importaba nada ni nadie por el fin de satisfacer la rabia guardada por su orgullo destruido. Todo aquel orgullo aplastado sería pagado por un hermoso cuerpo y cada movimiento y gesto de aquel hombre lo mostraba.

Hace frío, es tarde y tienes que volver

Que hay alguien que te espera seguro,

Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue,

¿Volverás?, dime si mañana volverás,

como lo has hecho cada tarde

para contarme como muere el día.

Por eso cuando padre e hija corrieron hacia sí chocaron con una fuerza intrindente que retumbó en los aceros del puente haciéndolo vibrar hasta sus cimientos en el lecho del profundo y contaminado río. Pese a haberle visto luchar contra Eiri llena de rabia, la ira asesina que mostraba ahora era totalmente diferente. Esta era con mucho peor que la primera. Viéndole de esta manera, para Aoshi, no era difícil creer todo lo que el expediente que Saitô le mostrara en el café fuera real; que ella era la asesina del viejo Nico. Solo deseaba que volviera a ser como siempre era.

Así parte del enfrentamiento ocurrió en un mano a mano. El rostro de Don Giorgio se tornaba en una macabra sonrisa que se acrecentaba a cada momento mientras veía como la delicada piel de la chica se hinchaba y llenaba de moretones rápidamente.

Hasta que un aire mortuoso le arropó al verla sacar una navaja militar del mismo estilo de la que le obligara a usar en el asesinato de Nico Ayres. Pero él le respondió, en silencio, desenfundando una taurus calibre 45 especial.

_-"Una bala como para arrancarle el corazón a alguien de una sola vez."_

Estos pensó el hombre mientras en la pausa tomada por ambos cargaba el arma con la bala dirigida a la niña, no , para la mujer que anhelaba eliminar del planeta.

El rostro de Leena se trastornó en un rostro ceniciento por un momento al notar el cambio en batalla. No tenia mas opciones y lo sabía...pero aún así...esto terminaría hoy. Así que procedió con el plan que ya tenia, sin importar las consecuencias que tuviese.

Y se marchó, ella se alejó de él.

Pero como en las cartas,

dos puntos post data,

se me olvidaba no me presenté,

Aoshi la vio correr y sintió desfallecer. Por eso y sin saber como, derribó al hombre del detonador ignorando las advertencias de Saitô y mientras corría, por fin, hacía ella.

sólo fui testigo por casualidad,

Entonces se escuchó la detonación mientras los pasos de Aoshi resonaban contra el fierro viejo. Pero la bala atravesó su destino original en un solo paso, en un solo segundo; en los que todos se detuvieron y la sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Don Giorgio al ver como Leena abría sus ojos grandemente y buscaba con sus labios entre abiertos el aire, el oxigeno para vivir.

Un poco del preciado gas entro en ella, a su sistema, y pese al fuego de la bala que la quemaba por dentro y se tatuaba a sus tejidos, el oxigeno la llenó de una repentina vitalidad. Infundiéndole la energía necesaria para pasar las barreras defensivas de Giorgio y acertarle dos navajazos precisos para quitarle cualquier posibilidad de vida. Uno en el antebrazo izquierdo y otro en la ingle donde el cuchillo descansó por unos breves segundos antes que la reacción al dolor causado por la afilada arma fuera devuelto a ella.

En la forma de un puñetazo al estomago que sacó de ella el aire que le quedaba y la envió de espaldas al vació hacia el cual la habían girado en la maniobra. Un segundo tarde para Aoshi que solo rozó los dedos de esta sin poder atraparle su mano mientras el se extendía con la mitad del cuerpo hacia el vacío.

Se quedó viéndola caer hasta que esta se hundió en el agua y desapareció. Se levantó del suelo al escuchar la risa ahogada de Giorgio y se volteó a mirarle. Para encontrase con un par de ojos iguales a los que sabia ahora yacían en el fondo del río pero estos frente suyo cargaban el rostro masculino lleno de líneas sanguinolentas por las cuales se le escapaba la vida. Aun así una sonrisa retorcida de satisfacción le cubrió el rostro como si se burlase del dolor que sintiera por la chica. Hasta que de pronto el le preguntó: "¿Era bella no es verdad?"

-"Mas que la luna." le respondió. Una ultima vez Giorgio Nequam le sonrió mientras caía al suelo, sin vida.

Y ya jamás le hará reproche,

Con un último susurro en sus labios, Aoshi le escuchó levemente decir: "Igual a su madre...pero mas bella aún...La mia… bela."

Por intentar amanecer,

No volverá a perderse en la noche,

Por que su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza

que un millón de soles

Pero en su eterna oscuridad

a veces se le oye a voces

Qué no daría yo por contemplarte aunque

fuera un solo instante

-"La mia bela." Repitió Aoshi observando el amanecer completo en aquel inusual frío día de mayo.

Qué no daría yo por contemplarte aunque

fuera un solo instante

* * *

Espero sus comentarios ya que estos ayudan a crecer como escritor.

Nota aparte. Parte de este capitulo lo comencé a trabajar hace como un año y otras partes surgieron sobre la marcha. Gracias a Ayaan por los animos y a distinguida por siempre leer y dejar comentario aunque esto no sea lo de ella.

Espero que les vaya bonito a todos y recuerden su review...


	17. Entre Gotas de Lluvia Verde

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni kenshin y Gravitation no me pertencen. Tampoco la cancion que es strangers del sound track de Wolf's rain. Pero el plot de todo este fic y los personajes no relacionados a las series originales son mios.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **

_**Entre gotas de lluvia verde**_

**Cae en un solo día poderoso sindicato italiano**

Según el informe brindado por la división de la oficina

de presa de la policía local, los últimos dos miembros

de la familia Nequam, reconocida en el bajo mundo

como una de las familias mas poderosas de Italia,

fallecieron en una pelea por el control de dicho sindicato.

El incidente tuvo lugar en días recientes, durante la

mañana del día mas frío de un mes de mayo, en el

puente antiguo que conectaba la Ave. Constitución con

el lado este de la ciudad.

En el área fue hallado el cuerpo de Giorgio Nequam,

quien fuese hasta al momento el líder de la organización

criminal. Varias personas fueron arrestadas en el área por

la unidad antidrogas y el equipo de operaciones tácticas.

Ambas unidades policíacas fueron movilizadas al recibirse

información sobre dicho encuentro y la amenaza terrorista

de implosionar el puente histórico, esto de no cumplirse las

demandas del occiso.

Los informes de la investigación indican que esta lucha de

poder comenzó hace aproximadamente cinco años cuando

la hija del occiso alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Por su parte la una unidad de buzos dio por terminada la

búsqueda de su cadáver, ya que esta cayó a las aguas del

río tras recibir un impacto de bala del arma que se hallara en

manos del cadáver de Nequam.

Según los expertos es muy poco probable que haya sobrevivido

a dicha herida ya que los testigos informan el impacto fue recibido

en el área del tórax superior.

En el caso de los arrestados los mismos fueron identificados

como parte de los guardia privada del sindicato y de sus

contactos en la ciudad. Serán retenidos en prisión hasta que se

indique la fecha en que se ventilará el juicio. Los cargos que pesan

sobre los 9 arrestados incluyen 27 casos por potación de armas, trafico

ilegal de armas y drogas, secuestros, entre otros que se estarán

dilucidando en fiscalía general.

**Artista nativo vinculado en triangulo amoroso con miembro de la mafia**

El artista Aoshi Shinomori, cuya galería ubica en la calle Principal

del Distrito Artístico, ha sido vinculado en un triangulo amoroso

con la fallecida mafiosa, Leena Nequam y con la millonaria francesa,

Madame Catherine Thephaut.

Esta última envió una nota al director de prensa de este rotativo,

indicando que regresaba a Francia debido a condiciones de salud de

su anciano esposo.

(Parte de esta noticia se continua en la sección de farándula)

Durante el día de ayer se ofrecieron servicios fúnebres en honor a la

Srta. Nequam, pese a que sus restos no pudieron ser hallados en el río

donde cayera tras recibir un impacto de bala.

El informe que se entregara por parte del equipo de buzos indicaba

que fue a causa de la contaminación y la sedimentación del río por lo

que fue imposible hallar los restos.

A los servicios fúnebres asistieron varios de los familiares y amigos

íntimos del artista. La fallecida no contaba con mas familiares que el

señor Giorgio Nequam quien en la investigación del caso figura como

el agresor.

Durante el servicio el artista Shinomori tomó la palabra y agradeció

a los presentes por acompañarle en esos momentos, enumeró también

varias de las cualidades de la Srta. Nequam a quien describiera en

manera poética como: _"un espíritu libre y que como espíritu libre continuaría _

_por que no pudo ser hallada para ser cautivada en la tierra."_

Momentos después se arrodilló a tierra elevando una oración en la

cual dejó ver lo intima de la relación entre ambos y: "_que no importara quien _

_llegara a su vida nadie seria como ella para él."_

(reportaje continua en la Pág. 53)

* * *

Dejando ver su molestia, y como si eso fuera de extrañar, Saitô Hajime Shinomori tiró el periódico que contenía tan 'estupido reportaje', como él lo clasificara, contra la pared. Su esposa se sentó junto a él, dejando olvidados las piezas de cristal que envolvía con periódico en la encimera de la cocina, para poder alivianar o al menos intentar alivianar el humor de su marido.

-"Creo que lo mas que te molesta es que no te mencionen para nada en el reportaje."

Esto lo hizo detenerse en sus intentos de encender un cigarrillo y mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-"Esas miraditas conmigo no Hajime. Eso solo funciona con tu hermanito."

-"Mi hermano es un idiota. Solo a él se le ocurre dejar al mapo rojo y a la chica mapache a cargo de su galería."

-"Y a ti, dejarte este apartamento."

-"Tokio no es eso. El muy idiota se va a mudar a Inglaterra por una mujer que le sirvió de comida a peces mutantes. Un Shinomori es mas duro que eso, esta haciendo que me avergüence de que sea mi hermano."

-"Sí, yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero piénsalo. Es lo mejor para él, aquí solo tendrá recuerdos de ella por todos lados. Con lo de Misao le tomó tres años regresar y ella sigue viva; imagínate con esta."

-"Ya."

-"Al menos ahora sabes donde va a estar y podremos tomar vacaciones para ir a visitarle."

Encerrado en su habitación, tendido sobre la cama estaba Aoshi, que pese a su dolor atendía una llamada de la mas que ansiosa e hiperactiva Misao. Era el día de la boda de la comadreja y esta no paraba de sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido, que para empezar eran cosas que no tenían que ver con ella. Pero para Aoshi era un alivio escucharla.

-"Misao no tienes que disculparte."

-"Es que me siento culpable de…"

-"Estar feliz mientras yo estoy aquí pasando la muerte de ella. Es la octava vez que lo repites y esta es la octava vez que te diré que deseo que seas feliz. Eres mi amiga y es el día de tu boda, soy yo quien lamenta no haber asistido."

Un suspiro escapó los labios de Misao, y Aoshi supo que ya la había convencido. "Siento tanto no haberte entendido Aoshi. Pero a la larga todos tuvieron razón…nos queríamos mas como amigos que como novios."

-"Eso es parte del pasado. Tu sigue adelante y si Eiri te hace algo…"

-"No te preocupes", le interrumpió Misao entre risas, "Ese es solo un gatito con mala cara y un corazón enorme. Además Jiya lo amenazó con destriparlo vivo si me veía llorar por él alguna vez."

La conversación fue interrumpida por la prima de Misao, Omasu llamándola para que comenzara la boda y contarle que Eiri parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas frente al altar.

"Te lo dije Aoshi."

-"Se feliz, amiga."

-"No dejaré de preocuparme por ti. Adiós."

-"Adiós."

Los días subsiguientes Aoshi tuvo que arreglar mucho papeleo con los abogados y agradecía que Leena hubiese dejado mucho de ello hecho para él, pero aun así era demasiado. Una vez concluyó con todos aquellos preparativos se despidió de sus amigos y su hermano y cuñada, en casa de los Himura.

Se mantendría en contacto con Kenshin y Kaouru en relación a su galería local y se alegró de ver por fin un anillo de compromiso en las manos de Megumi. "¡Al fin Sagara se decidió a sentar cabeza!" Le dijo de forma amistosa dejando a todos sorprendidos por romper con su tradición de témpano de hielo.

-"Bueno eso…" le dijo Sano algo confuso aún por su reacción, "tu… bueno Leena, me hizo pensar en varias cosas un día que la halle corriendo por ahí con un acento francés y una minifalda. Supe que era ella de inmediato y la llamé por su nombre…."

-"Esa parte no la sabíamos." Interrumpió Saitô algo curioso por la información.

Algo temeroso Sano desvió su mirada hacia Megumi quien suspiró y le dijo entre dientes un 'suéltalo ya' que este obedeció de inmediato.

-"Recuerdan cuando les dije exactamente el tamaño de sus caderas. Pues es que…, no te ofendas Aoshi, Leena tenia una forma particular en las caderas, tenia lo que le llaman el 'pasamano de amantes', es muy raro conseguir una chica que tenga la forma que originó todo ese decir. Digo es que es un dicho que comenzó en los 60'…."

Irritado Saitô le dijo que terminara de una vez con sus estupidas teorías de bar.

-"Pues el día que te visitó a la galería 'Madame Thephaut' ella se detuvo a hablar conmigo. La cuestión es que al darse la vuelta la miré bien y me dije que esa era Leena, no importaba si el pelo era tan rojo como el de Kenshin, así que la esperé y la acompañé hasta a su hotel…."

-"¡SANO!" Gritó ahora Kaoru preocupada por Megumi.

-"No te preocupes Kaoru ya se la historia." Le calmó ésta.

-"No pasó nada, pero hicimos un trato. Yo no diría nada y ella me aconsejaría en par de cositas y de hecho fue ella quien pago ese mega anillo. Dijo que le caía bien y que por eso me ayudaba. A parte de que el almuerzo estuvo buenísimo. Deberíamos ir un día."

-"¡Baka! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que compró tu silencio?"

-"Pero ella dijo que era por el bien de Aoshi…"

-"Saitô," le llamó Aoshi, "no lo mates el pensó que hacia lo correcto."

Y pese a que Aoshi dio ese llamado de paz entre el lobo y el pollo, Kenshin tuvo que intervenir, mientras Megumi se limaba las uñas sentada a la mesa con Kaoru y Tokio que bebían un té que preparara esta ultima para no terminar envenenada por su anfitriona.

Al menos el recuerdo de la discusión hizo sonreír un poco a Aoshi durante el largo vuelo a Londres donde tras llegar pasó otra buena cantidad de tiempo tramitando otro millón de papeles para la apertura de la sucursal de su galería en Inglaterra.

La inauguración de su galería fue anunciada en los principales periódicos ingleses, quienes criticaron con mucho la localización de la misma. Un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Londres, según ellos no era un buen lugar para una galería. Pero pese a esto los negocios le fueron excelentemente a Aoshi y tal como le dijera Leena; llegaba un lugar y causaba caos.

Ese caos le llegó pero por primera vez y no pudo escapar del mismo. Tenia mas 300 personas dentro de su galería para la inauguración y en ese numero estaba incluida la prensa quienes le fulminaban con cientos de preguntas. Fue en ese momento que recordó su promesa de contratar a una recepcionista.

Así que de la nada y sin tener que ver con la pregunta que le hacían les dijo que solicitaba una recepcionista. El comentario produjo el silencio que tanto deseaba pero este solo duró unos instantes cuando el avispero volvió a revitalizarse aumentando en intensidad por minutos a causa de su solicitud.

Al final del día solo quedaban unas cuantas personas y unos pocos cuadros para la venta. Agradecía haber pasado tiempo preparando algunos extras, que se hallaban en la bodega, y decidió que debía preparar mucho mas con unas ideas que recientemente le fluían. Paseó su vista por las paredes y examinó para sí su obra.

Estas eran un reflejo de lo gris que resultó ser este ultimo año tras la muerte de Leena. _'Leena'_ La nombró mentalmente mientras sus ojos se posaban en la pintura que sobrevivió el caos de su primer día gracias al pequeño pero resaltante letrero que indicaba que no estaba a la venta y a que los ingleses respetan las advertencias. 'Tantrum o Karma?' ese era el titulo de aquella obra en tonalidades rojas con ascendencia viscosa hasta el cielo negro que la encapotaba, era echo en tendencia surrealista asemejando a un gato que cae de pie.

Mientras luchaba con la melancolía que deseaba arroparle una pareja de recién casados se le acercó. Fue el joven ingles quien se presentó educadamente así mismo y a su esposa.

Los Elphin, George y Diane, fueron calificados por Aoshi como una pareja cortes, educada y aficionada al arte. En algún momento George se disculpó para ir al baño dejando en la sala vacía a su esposa que conversaba animadamente con Aoshi sobre las variaciones del surrealismo en la época de la segunda guerra mundial.

Fue durante la ausencia de su esposo que Diane muy respetuosamente le indicó a Aoshi que había escuchado su comentario a la prensa de que buscaba una recepcionista.

-"Perdone usted que haya sobre escuchado."

-"No creo que importe mucho, mañana tendré a medio Londres aquí."

-"No le agradan mucho las multitudes."

-"…no."

-"Usted parece ser una persona bastante reservada, si me permite añadir. Espero no parecer atrevida pero me gustaría poder trabajar con usted Mr. Shinomori."

La conversación continúo aún con la llegada del esposo, lo cual convenció a Aoshi que era de acuerdo mutuo el que la esposa estuviese buscando un empleo. De todo pudo conocer de ellos que apenas llevaban tres meses de matrimonio y que se habían mudado al pueblo tras la boda. La pareja tenía muchas en común entre sí y sin entender de donde sintió una punzada de celos por lo bien que se llevaban. No se la imaginaria siendo una señora hogareña como Diane Elphin pero podía imaginarla mirándole de esa forma soñadora en la que, su primera recepcionista, miraba a su esposo.

Para sorpresa de la pareja les pidió, mientras les despedía en la puerta, que por favor Diane se presentara al siguiente día con la documentación requerida para los empleados.

-"Tienes conocimientos sobre las leyes locales así que el primer expediente que creara será el suyo propio. Hablaremos del pago a primera hora mañana."

-"ehh, yo, ehh, por su puesto señor Shinomori."

-"Claro señor Shinomori a primera hora estará aquí. Buenas noches."

Mientras colocaba la cerradura vio lo feliz que se alejaba caminando la pareja por haber conseguido el empleo, mientras la siempre presente lluvia londinense comenzaba a caer y el esposo sacaba su sombrilla negra para cubrirse ambos. Se alegraba de poder ayudarles a comenzar su nueva vida, una contribución era una contribución y mientras Diane efectuara bien su trabajo los ayudaría indirectamente.

Decidió que pintaría una pareja caminando bajo gotas de lluvia verde.

Como era de esperar Diane llegó puntual la mañana siguiente. Algo preocupada por los quince minutos de retraso de su nuevo jefe se asomó por una de los aparadores que daban a la calle y vio por el reflejo de un espejo a Aoshi sentado en el suelo dormido. Un canvas a medio pintar y rastros de pintura verde le dieron la solución del enigma: se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando. Por lo que decidió cruzar la calle y comprar un café con crema y unos panecillos para su jefe. Un desayuno bastante ingles pero esperaba le agradara.

Regresó y comenzó a llamar la puerta fuertemente hasta que Aoshi despertó. Ella le dio los buenos días, ignorando la cara de dormido de el artista, le entregó el vaso con café, la pequeña bolsa con el panecillo y le pidió que le indicara donde estaba la oficina. Aún algo desconcertado por el sueño solo atinó a señalarle con la mano en que sostenía la bolsita de papel marrón hacia donde.

Diane acomodó algunas cosas que había sobre el escritorio, sacó la silla y se acercó a su jefe quitándole de las manos el desayuno para colocarlo sobre el escritorio. Ella misma se acomodó en silencio de forma respetuosa y profesional en la silla del otro lado, sacó una libreta de notas y un bolígrafo y espero recatadamente a que el jefe tomara su lugar. Tomando por fin la idea, Aoshi se sentó, comenzó a desayunar mientras le explicaba algunas cosas sobre las funciones que esperaba de ella.

Algunos meses después, Diane ya tenia un escritorio acorde con la estética de la galería cerca a la entrada de la misma y su rutina consistía en llevar el desayuno a su jefe que, o se quedaba dormido en la galería o no tomaba ninguno cuando se quedaba en el apartamento que comprara unas dos semanas tras el comienzo de sus funciones. Tras eso atendía a los clientes según había observado hiciese Aoshi y ya podía explicar algunos de los detalles que el artista mismo le explicaba.

Pero una mañana su jefe, Aoshi, llegó cargado de oleos y carboncillos rápidos. Le vio estacionar el auto frente a la puerta, lo cual no era su costumbre, y comenzar a sacar obras y obras y obras. Ella pudo ver el frenesí de energía, algo tampoco común en su jefe, y corrió a ayudarle pese al asombro. Después que estacionara el auto y regresara le ayudó a colocar los cuadros donde quiera que él le indicara.

El silencio de Aoshi era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado; era ella por lo general que le hacia preguntas para entenderle como artista. Pero aquella mañana era como si a su jefe se lo hubiesen cambiado los extraterrestres, o había comenzado a usar drogas, por que mientras acomodaban todo él le explicaba sin necesidad de preguntas.

Incluso, George, que solía llevarle el almuerzo a su esposa se sorprendió de verle tan hablador. Miró a su esposa sorprendido y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero a media tarde obtuvo la respuesta del por que de el cambio en su jefe. Este le llamó para darle unas indicaciones sobre un clasificado que deseaba estuviese publicado lo mas pronto posible.

-"No se preocupe señor Shinomori, cuando mencione que es suyo lo publicaran mañana."

-"Esa es la cuestión Diane. No deben saber que soy yo. Anoche estuve abriendo algunas cajas y quiero que sea exactamente como este."

**SE BUSCA UN/A ROOMMATE**

**GASTOS A LA MITAD**

**TEL: #-#-#-#**

Aquello fue demasiado para Diane, primero la exuberancia de buen humor, lo hablador que estaba, las explicaciones que hasta cierto punto eran sentimentales, (y eso era totalmente incoherente con Shinomori) y ahora a la suma de todo esto un anuncio extrovertido como aquel….

Como toda una buena dama inglesa, Diane se desmayó sobre el asiento.

Pasaron algunas semanas y el excéntrico anuncio continuaba sin respuesta. Afortunadamente, para Diane, Aoshi concedió usar de intermediario a una oficina de bienes raíces. Estos se encargarían de redactar todo el papeleo legal ya que el artista se había rehusado vehementemente a todo tipo de cuestión legal en el asunto.

Aparte de aquella renuencia atípica a su personalidad por parte suya, Aoshi, tras aquel extraño día, había regresado a su personalidad helada y Diane se sentía mas cómoda de esta manera. De todas formas así era él. En una forma coherente razonaba Diane todos estos pensamientos cuando recibió la llamada que le pondría sus nervios al borde de la histeria ese día.

El corredor de bienes raíces se comunicó para indicarle de la cita que programaran para esa tarde con un posible arrendador para el apartamento de Shinomori. Pese a saber que no era su problema, ella se preocupaba por el bienestar de su jefe. Era un buen hombre, pese a su frialdad y silencios, pero era uno muy rico; cualquiera pudiera engañarlo, robarle o hasta matarle en esas circunstancias de vivienda que el mismo estaba buscando. No es que fuera tampoco un ser indefenso, pero la maldad existía.

Por eso cuando este regresó de sus citas de la mañana, Diane no le indicó inmediatamente sobre el asunto pendiente para esa tarde. Notando la forma nerviosa en que se mordía los labios su secretaria Aoshi le preguntó directamente y a ella no le quedo de otra que darle el mensaje.

-"Bueno…llamaron de la agencia de bienes raíces. Esta tarde arreglaron una cita con la única persona que contestó a su anuncio."

-"¿Es por eso que estas nerviosa?"

-"Sí. ¿Podría preguntarle algo personal? Si no es molestia."

-"Adelante."

-"¿No le preocupa compartir su vivienda con un extraño?"

Mientras escuchaba la pregunta de Diane, había comenzado a dar vueltas por la galería y se detuvo de repente tras pensar su respuesta.

-"Un tantrum o Karma? Diane, ¿Caen los gatos siempre de pie?"

Formuló la pregunta frente a la única obra que no estaba a la venta.

-"¿Señor?"

-"Trabajas aquí por que gusta el arte o al menos eso me dijiste cuando te conocí, a ti y a tu esposo."

-"Señor Shinomori…"

-"Puedes llamarme Aoshi, Diane, si a tu esposo no le molesta."

-"No creo que se moleste y si…eh…Aoshi. Solicité este trabajo por que pese a que nunca se me han dado bien las artes, me fascinan y quisiera estar en el mayor contacto con estas. Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Le he ofendido de alguna manera?"

Abiertamente Aoshi sonrió, sin apartar la mirada del cuadro y le contestó: "Para nada, haz sido muy honesta y espero que continúes así. Volviendo, ¿caen los gatos siempre de pie?"

Entonces ella captó que hablaba de la pintura.

-"Usted lo pintó. Usted debe saber la respuesta."

-"No. Sólo la comencé o mejor dicho ayudé a la única persona que he enseñado arte a crearlo."

-"Se lo ha regalado a usted entonces. Por eso no le venderá."

-"Mejor digamos que lo heredé."

Sin mas Diane comprendió que aquel tema era lo que mantenía a Aoshi con la tristeza que a veces le notaba.

-"¿A que hora es la cita?"

-"En quince minutos. ¡Santo Cielo! Siento haberle retrasado."

-"No importa. Si tiene que ser será."

Tras seguirle con la vista mientras éste salía a la calle, regresó su mirada a la pintura. Acercó mas su vista y allí en la esquina derecha vio un nombre, distinguió una L y algo mas. Se esforzó un poco mas….Le…Lee…Leena. _"Una mujer" _y continuo observándolo un rato más.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando Aoshi llegó a su apartamento casi media hora después de la hora de la cita y se podía escuchar la voz del emocionado corredor mientras explicaba al cliente los detalles.

-"El apartamento es muy espacioso como puede ver……."

Sin hacerse notar, Aoshi se detuvo para observar a ambas personas. El vendedor hablaba de todo y la persona que le acompañaba se hallaba mirando el paisaje a través de la puerta corrediza de cristal. Los alrededores del edificio constaban de unos jardines bellísimos y desde el punto que se hallaba esa puerta se podía observar la fuente de agua que estaba llena de vida y en las noches se encendían los faroles de colores.

La chica, quien era la cliente, vestía de forma ecléctica, con camisa y pantalón de rayón en un estilo tan autentico que solo se consigue en la misma India, calzaba una sandalias bajas y la forma en que llevaba el corto cabello negro como el ébano, en dos pequeñísimas coletas a la altura de la nuca, le daban un aire de belleza intocable. La camisa dejaba al descubierto su espalda y la tela de rayón del pantalón traslucía la silueta de sus piernas. Aoshi notó también que llevaba pulseras y pantallas de madera artesana y unas gafas que no se había quitado pese a hallarse en el interior del apartamento.

El emocionado joven vendedor, que vestía de chaqueta negra y corbata larga, de pronto las palabras comenzaron a entrecortárseles, por lo que supuso se hallaba nervioso, y terminando sus explicaciones suspiró fuertemente.

-"Señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría invitarle a salir alguna vez."

Aoshi se mantuvo en observación, pese a sentirse en un estado de Dejavú, pero de algo estaba seguro; y es que no pasaría nuevamente por una situación como aquella. No deseaba que aquella chica fuera la que tuviese el contrato, el era un hombre fuerte, no era estupido,…ella…había muerto…

La voz de ella cargaba un fuerte acento español mientras en ingles le explicaba al vendedor que su única pasión era la música. Fue entonces cuando Aoshi se fijó en la maleta azul eléctrico junto a los pies de ella y el 'case' del saxofón. La chica continuó explicando que no deseaba salir con nadie, de una manera respetuosa pero estricta. Lo que hizo ver a Aoshi que ella solo deseaba hacer su música y no meterse en ningún tipo de problema; así que decidió interceder para darse la oportunidad de saber un poco mas de ella antes de tomar su decisión final.

-"Creo que puedo mostrarle lo que falta." Interrumpió.

-"Sr. Shinomori", dijo algo sorprendido el vendedor.

-"Puedes retirarte. Gracias por los servicios."

-"Eh… sí, aquí les dejo el contrato en caso de que acordasen algo."

El joven dejó los documentos sobre la mesita de centro en la sala y salio rápidamente del lugar, algo apenado, debo añadir, al ser hallado por su cliente flirteando.

La chica se había vuelto a mirar el paisaje mientras el agente salía.

-"Espero que no la haya incomodado. El hombre trabaja para la agencia de bienes raíces."

-"No se preocupe."

-"Quisiera hablarle de los detalles."

La respuesta que ella le dio mientras volteaba a mirarle, le dejo anonadado. "Me fascina su apartamento y con tal de quedarme aquí dormiría hasta en el sofá."

-"Veo que toca el saxofón."

-"Si le molesta, creo que entonces si tendré que buscar otro sitio."

-"No me molesta para nada."

Unos minutos de silencio les invadieron allí y como algo muy extraño; fue Aoshi quien los rompió.

-"Aquí solo pagara por el mantenimiento que cobra el condominio. Lo que usted traiga lo mantendrá en su habitación que es bastante espaciosa y cuenta con su propio cuarto de baño. Si va a hacer algún tipo de actividad o va a traer a alguien de visita, avíseme para no interrumpir. Si lo incumple tres veces estará fuera. Ahí está el contrato cuando quiera lo firma."

-"Creo que esta siendo un poco severo." A esto Aoshi levantó una ceja mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá grande. "¿No le molesta que una total extraña viva en su linda casa? Un hombre de su fama no debería hacer eso."

-"Es una decisión personal, ¿no cree?"

Irónicamente ella contestó su pregunta con una pregunta, desconcertándolo nuevamente en el proceso. "¿Le gustan los gatos?"

Y se preguntó a sí mismo por entrar nuevamente en ese estado de Dejavú. ¿A caso no había estado hablando con Diane sobre gatos esa tarde?

-"No tengo problemas con ellos, pero si va a tener mascotas creo que…"

Ella rió dejándolo a él con las palabras en su garganta.

-"No se preocupe. No me gustan pero creo que siempre caen de pie, ¿y usted?"

Entonces se quitó las gafas revelando unos ojos cafés que resultaban hermoso en su rostro pese a notarse que no eran naturales.

Pero cuando ella le sonrió, la sangre se le heló en las venas dándole un vuelco a su corazón y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie.

Por que…aquello, no podía ser verdad. No…era, imposible… "Lee…"

La chica se acercó a él de manera grácil, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que continuara.

-"Para mi, artista Shinomori, los gatos siempre caen de pie y Elena es un nombre hermoso. Elena Rodrigo, un tanto castellano, ¿no crees?"

Le habló con un suspiro mientras acortaba el espacio entre ellos, se levantaba en puntillas y le daba un suavísimo beso en las mejillas.

La respiración de Aoshi era, de lo poco, entrecortada y cuando se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron de humedad. El abrazo, sabia que era casi aplastante; pero necesitaba saber que era real. Que ella, estaba allí, y que no era otro sueño en el que despertaría abrazando el aire.

-"A.oshi. no puedo. Respirar." La soltó solo un poco para que respirara y ella continuo. "Aunque me encanta sentir tu calor." Le escuchó con la voz que tantas veces en sueños le llamaba.

-"Leena." Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del 'hombre de hielo'.

-"Ese nombre no puede existir." Le dijo mientras ausente se llevó la mano al lugar del disparo en su pecho. "Pero Elena…" Mencionó recobrando el acento en su entrecortada voz. "…no olvida el sentimiento por Aoshi."

_-"Dios, gracias."_ Pensó Aoshi.

-"Me hallo hasta el éxtasis por tenerte aquí junto a mi. Pero ¿cómo?"

-"Los gatos tienen nueve vidas. Estoy viviendo la novena y anhelo mas que nada, deseo, estar junto a ti."

-"¿No vas a desparecer cuando despierte?"

-"No, hasta que tu quieras que lo haga."

-"Jamás."

-"Entonces, Aoshi Shinomori, soy tan real como tu quieras que sea."

Esta vez ella llevó sus labios a los de él y mientras le sostenía el rostro entre sus manos, Aoshi se posesionó de los suyos con una pasión como la que nunca su hubiese atrevido. Ella se sintió volar ,libre, por primera vez mientras un escalofrió y estremecimiento le recorrían toda la espalda, cada músculo, cada nervio, cada fibra de su ser.

Se separó un poco de él y le susurró entre los labios: "Ha valido la pena arriesgar tanto por estar contigo. Fui a Italia y me le plante a todos por ti. Te amo. Eres el único que he amado y me tomó todo un año cortar mis raíces. Cada momento pensaba en ti, cada suspiro era para ti, no podía cerrar mis ojos por que solo veía tu rostro aquel día en el puente y lloré durante todo este tiempo. Pero me planté, peleé y luché, esta vez nadie vendrá por nosotros. Te amo, te amo, I love you, 私は愛するAishiteru, 我Ngoh 愛oi 心sam 你nei, je t'aime, ti amo, я тебя люблю."

Otro beso con la fuerza del tiempo y cuando este se iba acercando a la pasión…

-"¿Crees que tenga que usar esa otra habitación de todas formas."

-"No, por que eres capaz de esfumarte."

-"No voy a ningún lado."

-"Pero debo asegurarme de que no desaparezcas nunca… mi roommate."

We've found a kind of paradise in a flowers bloom.

Hallamos un paraíso en floración.

We've seen the end of a mystic land so close it meets the parting sun.

Vimos el fin de una tierra mística tan cerca que conocimos el partir del sol.

We've shared the thoughts that two could share,

Compartimos los pensamientos que dos pueden compartir,

we feel the truth, magic that we send...

sentimos la verdad, magia que enviamos…

Searching for something new

En la búsqueda de algo nuevo

Isle of Gold in flowers bloom

Isla de oro en floración

We've heard a kind of paradise beyond the desert's dunes.

Escuchamos sobre una clase de paraíso mas allá de las dunas desérticas

We've walked the earth in solitude,

Caminamos la Tierra en soledad,

so cold we need the warmth of sun.

tan frías que necesitamos el calor del sol.

We've lived the life that we could live,

Vivimos la vida que pudimos vivir

we see the truth magic that begins...

vimos la verdadera magia que comienza…

Searching for something new

En la búsqueda de algo nuevo

Isle of Gold in flowers bloom

Isla de oro en floración

We've found a kind of paradise, below a sky so new.

Encontramos una clase de paraíso, bajo un Nuevo cielo.

We've weaved a web of mystery so wide, we need the light of day.

Zigzagueamos la red de misterios ampliamente, necesitamos la luz del día.

We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen the truth, magic that we send...

Rompimos la capa de los secretos de la vida, vimos la verdad, magia que enviamos…

Searching for something new

En la búsqueda de algo nuevo

Isle of Gold in flowers bloom

Isla de oro en floración

so when will it end?

¿Y cuándo terminará?

so when, when will we meet, my friend?

¿Así cuándo, cuándo nos reencontraremos, mi amigo?

* * *

Que triste es el sonido cuando se acaba. ¿Deberia haber puesto _Fin_? Tal vez! Pero no es mi estilo.

Espero que les haya agradado de alguna forma u otra. Acá entre nos…me la pase todo el día de hoy terminándola, editándola y dándole los toques finales. Esta es la segunda historia que terminó y me siento emocionada. Lastima que en el mundo real y a colores no tenga con quien compartir mi alegría.

Así que si quieren regalarme un poquito de la suya aquí, en el mundo cibernético, por favor aprieten el botoncito azul.:)

Ah! y pase cuatro horas tratando de ponerles los links de todas las canciones de la historia pero al final tuve que quitarlos por que esta cosa no me dejó. Pero si los buscan con las especificaciones que hay para cada una en el youtube las van a encontar.


End file.
